Nikki and Ryan
by NikkiWillows
Summary: Its an rp that my boyfriend and I came up with after we watched blood and chocolate


One day a girl named Nikki was out in the woods because that is where she lived because she was a Lycan. Nikki was followed closely by her brothers, sisters, and cousins, other young members of her pack. "Guys what shall we do today?" Nikki asked her family. "Dad's getting us some meat" one of her brothers said. "For now I just want to run" one of her sisters said. "Alright you can run just stay where I can see you" Nikki said "you never know what's out here." "Your not going to run with us?" the sister asked. "Nah" Nikki said "I don't feel like running right now." "Your going into town again aren't you?" Her cousin asked. "Yes" Nikki said "but you can't tell anyone." "We won't as long as your careful sister" Her brother said. "I will be" Nikki said "you can only tell if I don't come back." "You are planning on coming back right?" her smallest and youngest sister asked softly. "Yes I will try to come back" Nikki said "but I might be there a while." "Just come back" the youngest said softly hugging her sister. "I will" Nikki said as she took off towards town. Her family watched her for a moment and then they went on to start running. Nikki had made it to town and she went to her spot that she loved so much. Her spot that she hid in was overlooking a castle where the prince lived that she liked.

The path way was closed off but thanks to her athletic skills due to being a Lycan she was able to get in. Normally she was in this area alone but today something was different, Nikki could hear a clicking sound inside the building. Nikki followed the sound. "Hello anyone in here?" Nikki asked. When she called Nikki heard a small clattering crash "I'm-I'm sorry" A male voice called "I didn't know anyone else was in here I'll leave" As Nikki looked she found a young man about her age, he had camera equipment and he was rushing to leave. He had been taking pictures of the inside of the castle. "You don't have to leave" Nikki said "also who are you?" "Just a young, hopefully upcoming, photographer and movie director" The young man said he now saw Nikki "I was just taking some shots to try and come up with a movie" "I am Nikki" She said "so what kind of movie are you making?" The man was quiet for a moment "I don't know if a girl like you would like it" He said said "It could be called a monster movie." "Do you need a monster for the movie?" Nikki asked. "Sure you wouldn't happen to know one would you?" The man said smiling a bit at her as if she had been joking. "I can play a werewolf" Nikki said "that is if you need one."

The man looked at her and smiled again "Why would you want to be the monster of a monster movie?" He asked "It would make more since if you were the one being chased, I don't see how you could even come close to being monster-like. Of course their may be something to you that I am missing." "Either way I don't mind" Nikki said "but I know I can do the monster but if you like I will be the one being chased." The man smiled "You said your name was Nikki?" He asked "My name is Ryan" He offered his hand to shake. "Its nice to meet you Ryan" Nikki said shaking his hand. "So I have told you why I am here" Ryan said "Why are you here?" "This is my spot" Nikki said "I come here to see the prince." "I don't blame you its a beautiful place" Ryan said "I can leave you to think if you will still let me take a few more pictures." "I don't mind" Nikki said "this can be our spot." Ryan smiled again and then went back to where he had been before to allow Nikki to think and admire "her" prince. Nikki had went to her spot now and she looked at her prince. As she sat there she was also watching Ryan take his pictures. Ryan took a few more then got up to get ready to leave.

Nikki smiled and she was getting ready to leave as well because it was getting late and she needed to get home. "See you Ryan" Nikki said as she left. "Do you work anywhere around town?" Ryan asked. "Not right now" Nikki said "I will be back here tomorrow if you want to meet me here." "I will see if I can come by" Ryan said. "Ok" Nikki said as she ran towards her house. As she got there her dad was mad now. "Just where were you?" He asked sternly. "I went to town" Nikki said. "And why did you go into town?" He asked. "Because I went to see the prince" Nikki said "because I like him." "What would make you attracted to a human?" her dad asked "you know that your mate is already decided." "The prince is handsome dad" Nikki said "and a mate that is decided is so not for me." "Well thats too bad you know that the pack decides mates" Her father said. "I won't like him" Nikki said. "That's not the point" Her father said "You will marry him though." "Whatever" Nikki said as she was heading to her room. Soon after her littlest sister came up to her again "Why are you always like that around daddy?" She asked. "Dad and I don't get along" Nikki said. "But why not?" her little sister asked. "We just don't" Nikki said. "Well I guess I am going to bed now" Her little sister said leaving.

"Night" Nikki said as she went over to her window to climb out. Her family had all gone to bed now and Nikki was outside alone. Nikki had run back to her hideout to where she could see the prince. She looked around for a while and thought about her father. Soon she saw something white on the floor of the castle. "What is this?" Nikki asked as she went over to the white stuff. It was a recently developed photograph one that showed her as she was leaving the castle. "Ryan must have dropped it" Nikki said picking it up. As she looked at it Nikki could easily smell Ryan's aftershave, almost as if he was there, with her hightened senses. "Ryan" Nikki called. She looked around but he didn't seem to be there at all. Maybe her sense of smell was better then she gave it credit for. Nikki had continued to look around but she couldn't find anything. As she was there she could feel someone watching her. Soon Nikki smelt a very familar smell near her and it wasn't anyone she liked. She knew it had to be Garrison the member of the pack that her dad wanted her to be with he was there somewhere. "Garrison" Nikki said "what are you doing here?"

"I heard about your fight with your dad" He said coming out of the shadows now, his dark hair sleeked back the way he liked to keep it. "I thought I would just come by to make sure that you were ok." "I am fine" Nikki said. "You disagreed with him again didn't you?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "What's it to you?" "Don't get up in my face now" Garrison said "Remember what you are or will be to me." "I know" Nikki said "you don't have to remind me." "That's better now come on 'dear' let's go back home" Garrison said. "Fine" Nikki said as she followed him home. Once there Garrison let her loose just below her window. "You can climb back up I am sure right?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she climbed back up to her room. Nikki had to find a way to make the prince fall in love with her because she didn't want to marry Garrison. Garrison watched her climb admiring the view a little too much before he went back to his own room. Soon morning came and Nikki was awakened to both her mom calling that it was breakfast and by its smell. Nikki had went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Morning everyone" Nikki said as she sat down at the table.

"Did you sleep well last night honey?" Her mother asked as she laid the bacon and eggs before her. "Yes I did" Nikki said. "You going to go see Garrison today?" Her mom asked "He's been wanting to spend time with you you know." "I don't know yet" Nikki said "I may go to my hideout and hang out there." "You have been going there an awful lot lately" Her mom said smiling "anything about that place I should know about?" "I like the prince that is in the castle" Nikki said "also I met a friend that is a director and I might get to be in his movie." "Just be careful around humans honey" Her mom told her "and remember you are going to be with Garrison just as I was told to be with your father" Her mom looked as if she almost wished that wasn't the way things were but also that she couldn't do anything to change it. "I will be mom" Nikki said as she finished her food. "When do we want everything to take place mom?" She asked.

"Your father wants the wedding to be in the next few weeks if you guys can make it work long enough that is" Her mom said softly "I wish you two weren't always at odds with each other." "I know but I guess its because I am the oldest" Nikki said "he just wants to look out for me." Nikki had put her plate up and she was going out the door. "Mom I will be back later" She said "I want to take a walk." "Alright" She said "Don't forget that we got a hunt tonight." "Ok" Nikki said as she took off towards town. Once in town she saw a small diner it didn't seem to have many people at the moment and she also saw a small art show going on at the time. Nikki had went to her spot now. "Ryan you here?" She called. "Yup" Ryan said "How was your night?" Ryan was getting his camera equipment set up for more pictures. "It was good" Nikki said "So how do we want to do this movie me being chased or me being the monster?" "Sorry you could never be a monster to me so we got to have you chased" Ryan said "How fast can you run?" "Pretty fast" Nikki said. "Alright then" Ryan said "Where should we go for you to show me this?"

Nikki thought about this. "The woods" Nikki said "but we have to be quick." "Quick?" Ryan asked "why is that?" "You never know what can be in the woods" Nikki said. "If you say so" Ryan said and they walked back into the woods. Ryan set up his camera over a thin area that was more or less clean of branches. "Follow that path up and then come back" he told her. Nikki did so and she ran the whole path real fast. "How was that?" She asked. "Wow" Ryan said "you weren't kidding that was almost inhuman." "So will that work?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Ryan said "I will handle the rest of that clip with my computer." "Ok" Nikki said "I guess we will meet back at the spot when you get it ready." Nikki was fixing to leave before she stopped. "I think you dropped this a while back" She said pulling out the picture to give back to him. "Oh that" Ryan said "That picture has nothing to do with my movie scenes, I just took it for fun, but thanks." "No problem" Nikki said as she left. She had made it back to her house.

"Good timing" Her mother said as Nikki entered the house "we were just about ready to go on the hunt." "Ok" Nikki said as she got prepared for the hunt. Once everyone was ready they went out to the middle of the woods. As always Nikki's father had chosen a well built male for the hunt. He had him tied up and on his knees in the middle of the group. Nikki's mother walked up to him as her father went behind him with a knife. "You have until the lake and you go free" Her dad said to the man from behind his blindfolded face. "Good luck" Her mom told the man as she helped him up and gave him a soft kiss as she removed the blindfold and her dad cut the ties and the man's wrist. "Go" The man went on through the woods and soon the whole family was ready to charge. "Maybe you can redeeam yourself by catching the meat" Her dad told her softly before running on. Nikki had took off and she followed the path that she knew all to well. Nikki was trailing the man real well. Soon she felt the urge for her to shift into a wolf as she ran the smell of blood on the hunt and the wind her hair was too much. Nikki had shifted into a wolf and her fur was white with lavender streaks and also Nikki had lavender colored eyes.

The man was running as fast as he could to try and get away from the Lycans some had caught up to him now and were toying with him as Nikki came onto the scene. Nikki had come to toy with the guy as well. The man hadn't expected this when he signed up for the strange job interview that he did. He saw the three wolves before him, one with purple streaks, another with silver ones, and a smaller wolf almost a pup with brown patches of fur. He had to find a way to get out of this mess. He eyed a tree and climbed up it. From in the tree he saw the river, he had to make his way there. Nikki had tried to knock him out of the tree now to get this chase going again. Instead of simply falling out of the tree the man made a flying jump towards the lake but was caught in mid-air by the wolf with silver streaks, Nikki knew that wolf to be Garrison, who pulled him down and began to go to work preping him for the rest of the pack. The man was caught now and Garrison waited. Nikki had made her way over to the guy now. Soon everyone was around him and Nikki's father had shifted back into his human form. "That's too bad you didn't make it meat" He told the man. At that point Garrison knocked him out "Let us go home" Her mother told everyone as Nikki's younger sister the smallest pup, the one with brown patches, changed back into her normal form and took her mother's hand.

Nikki had changed back to human form as well. "Nice catch Garrison" Nikki said as she took off towards the lake now. "Where are you going?" Her father called. "I am going to the lake for a bit" Nikki said. "Would you like some company?" Garrison asked calmly. "Sure" Nikki said "also do you think the lake would be good to get married at?" "You actually want to marry me now?" Garrison asked a little bit surprised. "I was doing a fantasy idea" Nikki said "Sorry to get you confused Garrison." "Um ok" Garrison said "You just be careful." "I will be" Nikki said as she made it to the lake. Once there Nikki looked around. She saw that the town was just nearby the lake and she almost thought she saw Ryan walk into the diner there. "Garrison I am going into town" Nikki said "don't tell anyone please." "I can go with you if you like" Garrison said. "No thanks" Nikki said "I will be back before nightfall." Nikki had taken off towards the diner hoping that Ryan was there. "O....k" Garrison said and he watched her leave. Nikki made it to the diner and saw that Ryan seemed to be getting a table. "Ryan" Nikki said coming into the diner. "Oh hello" Ryan said "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to ask how the movie was going" Nikki said. "It's coming along nicely" Ryan said "just got done working with the monster part."

"That is cool" Nikki said "so when can I see it?" "Should be in the next couple days though you don't have a big part in it" Ryan said "and my photographs have been kind of preoccupied with a different image lately so its taking me longer." "Ok" Nikki said "so do you want to meet in our spot when you get it done?" "We can" Ryan said "of course there is nothing stopping us from hanging out right now is there?" "No there is not" Nikki said. "Where then how about it?" Ryan asked. "That is fine with me" Nikki said. "The only problem is I don't have any money so all we will be able to do is go to my apartment" Ryan said. "That is fine" Nikki said. "I also don't have a lot to offer" Ryan said "I mean I can make you a meal and a movie but thats about it." "Thats fine" Nikki said "lets go then." Ryan smiled softly and led the way to his apartment. Once there Ryan showed her around his small apartment. Nikki saw a desktop computer and what looked to be a pretty soft couch. "This is a nice place" Nikki said. "If you want something to eat just have a seat and I will make something" Ryan said moving towards the kitchen.

"Ok" Nikki said as she sat down on the couch. Ryan made a quick pasta dish and brought to her and him to eat. Before he got to eating he looked to the movies he had. "Any kind of movie you want to watch?" He asked. "No" Nikki said "you can put in what you like." Ryan then put in a soft romantic film, it was the first one he picked up. Then he sat down to eat. Nikki was watching it as she ate and she was liking it and she was also beginning to like Ryan as well. Nikki saw how Ryan was watching her as well, while she ate, he seemed to be looking at her moreso then the movie. Nikki was watching him now. Ryan blushed a bit and smiled at her. "What?" He asked "Is there something on my face?" "Nothing" Nikki said "and there is nothing on your face." "Nikki?" Ryan asked softly "Are you going out with anyone right now?" "Yes" Nikki said "a guy named Garrison he is my mate." "I don't think I have heard anyone call their boyfriend their mate" Ryan said "but ok, I guess I can forget about it then." "I don't like him as much as I do you" Nikki said. "You don't?" Ryan asked "then why are you with him?" "Does he hurt you?" "My family set him up for me" Nikki said "and no he hasn't hurt me yet."

"You say that like you think he might" Ryan said. "I just don't like him" Nikki said "I like the prince and you." "Then forget what your family says" Ryan said "Be with who you want." "I want to be with you" Nikki said. Ryan was surprised "The prince would be better then me" He said "Why me all of the sudden?" "The prince doesn't even know I exsist" Nikki said "your the only one that knows about me." "He doesn't know yet but you never know what will happen if you meet" Ryan said "Would you rather give him a chance or just forget about him and go for me?" "I would like to meet the prince" Nikki said "but there is no way into the castle." "That's true" Ryan said. He was done eating and had put his dishes away and came back to her "What now?" "I don't know" Nikki said "but I guess meeting the prince would be a fantasy." "That's up to what you want to believe" Ryan said.

"Sure but I know that its just a fantasy" Nikki said "It will be impossible to see the prince." "It is for now anyway" Ryan said looking to the clock. It was getting closer to 6:00pm. "I guess you have to go home now huh?" Ryan asked softly. "Yes" Nikki said as she got up to leave but before she left she gave Ryan a kiss. Ryan touched his cheek softly and was left speechless as she shut the door behind her. Soon Nikki was back at home and Garrison was there when she arrived. "Did you have fun?" He asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said "also were you spying on me?" "Whatever gave you that idea?" Garrison asked. "Because you are usually the one that makes sure I don't do anything wrong" Nikki said. "Does that mean that you done something wrong?" Garrison asked moving closer to her, "Something that we wouldn't approve?" "No" Nikki said "I wouldn't do anything like that." "So you would be willing to do what we say and follow orders without fail just like the rest of us right?" He asked, he was close to her face now. "No" Nikki said "I sometimes feel like everyone is holding me back that I need to do what I want sometimes." "Don't let your dad hear that" Garrison said, "Following orders from the alpha is what you are supposed to do." "So what does that make you if my dad is the Alpha?" Nikki asked. "If I get with you as we plan," Garrison started "Then I will become the next in line when he dies." "So are you saying that I have to listen to you right now?" Nikki asked "Because if you are I won't be with you long."

Garrison grabbed the top of her shirt, "Careful princess," He said "Or I will keep us together without your consent." "Understood" Nikki said, she hated giving in to him. "That's better" Garrison said, letting her go, "Now get some sleep." "Fine" Nikki said as she went to her room to go on to bed to get some sleep. Soon morning came and Nikki's little sister came up to greet her, "You ok Nikki?" She asked. "Yes I am fine" Nikki said "I am going to leave for a bit don't tell anyone please especially not Garrison." "But you need to go down and get breakfast first don't you?" Her sister asked a little bit worried. "No" Nikki said "not since it means being at the same table as Garrison." Her sister looked at her strangely for a moment, "If you say so sissy" She said. "Sis please don't tell" Nikki said as she climbed out her window and ran off. Her sister walked downstairs afterwards not mentioning anything to the family, she merely shruged when they asked about her. Soon Nikki was back close to town. Nikki had run to Ryan's place now because she needed a friend. Once at the door she found that it was locked she would have to knock. Nikki knocked on the door "Ryan its Nikki" She said "I need a friend to talk to."

"Nikki?" Ryan still sounded a little sleepy, "Just a moment." Soon after Ryan opened the door for her. "What's wrong?" He asked as they sat on the couch. "Garrison tried to hurt me" Nikki said "I came to you because I had no one else to turn to." "Why not tell your dad?" Ryan asked "He would decide to split you up after that wouldn't he?" "He wouldn't want you hurt after all." "My dad would take his word over mine" Nikki said "he would blame me for everything." Ryan thought about that for a moment, "Sounds like your family doesn't even care what you think" He said. "No they don't" Nikki said "your the only one that cares and your the only one that knows that I don't like Garrison." "So what are you going to do?" Ryan asked. "If you don't mind letting me stay here for a while" Nikki said. "For the moment you can" Ryan said "I don't care, that's for sure." "Thank you" Nikki said.

"Of course you would have to follow me around town" Ryan said "My place can be kind of lame if your alone here, trust me I know." "That will be fine" Nikki said "I don't mind it." "Well wait here while I get my equipment and then we can go on." Ryan said leaving the room for a moment. Once he was back Nikki saw that he had all of his camera stuff with him and what looked like a book of local legends. "What is all this for?" Nikki asked. "What the book?" Ryan asked "I got it from the library, needed to know some stuff about the legends around here, some were quiet interesting." "Cool" Nikki said "I am scared." "Scared?" Ryan asked "Of what?" "That I will get found out" Nikki said "also how is your movie coming?" "So they find you with me big deal its not like they will try and kill me or something just because I am helping you break the 'rules'" Ryan said, "And as far as the movie that is what I was going to go test today." "Ok" Nikki said "thanks again for taking me in like this." "You act like your going to stay at my house or something" Ryan said "Not that I would care or anything but I don't know if that's such a good idea right now, I'm not the best at entertaining company." "Ryan your my only friend" Nikki said "and who cares if its not a good idea I thought we were going to break the rules." "Sure why not?" Ryan said "You did give me that kiss" The two of them made their way into town to Ryan's photoshop.

"This place is nice" Nikki said as she walked around and looked at all the photos. She saw that some of the photos showed her, mostly when she was at the castle. There were others that were of the forest she had ran in and out of, other people that she didn't know. "All these photos are great" Nikki said "you would be a great photographer." "I thought I was one already but thanks" Ryan said "Do you want to come with me to get a few more developed in the dark room?" "I am allergic to a dark room" Nikki said. "Must be the chemicals" Ryan said "That's too bad you can read this if you like" Ryan handed her the legends book and went on inside. Nikki started reading the book. Nikki found that the legends book that she was reading told of many of the local legends around town, one of which included her race of Lycans. "My family is a legend" Nikki said. Nikki realized that could mean that Ryan may know about her race, but that didn't mean that he would accept her for what she was. "If he knows then he may not even accept me as a friend" Nikki said softly. Ryan came back out of the darkroom now and he felt that Nikki was worried about something. "You ok?" He asked. "Yea I am fine just thinking" Nikki said. "I guess some of the legends interest you then huh?" Ryan asked smiling. "Yes especially the one about the Lycans" Nikki said.

"Oh you like those too?" Ryan asked "I thought they sounded interesting too, there concept of a hunt was kind of creepy though." "Yea that was creepy" Nikki said "but its cool." "I guess you would like since you seem to like to run" Ryan said. "True" Nikki said "also how much of the movie do you have done?" "I am getting there" Ryan said "Should be the next couple days." "That is good" Nikki said "at least you almost have it done." "At any rate we should go get some lunch and then you decide what you want to do with the rest of your day" Ryan said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said. "Do you have any preference as to where we eat?" Ryan asked. "What about that Diner in town?" Nikki asked. "That should work" Ryan said "Let's go then." "Cool" Nikki said as the two of them left. They soon had made it to the diner, Ryan ordered some pasta for himself and the two of them set in a small booth. Nikki had ordered a corn dog and a soda and she went to sit with Ryan. "I want to give you friendship gift" Nikki said as she pulled out a crystal. "Where and when did you get that?" Ryan asked. "I have had it" Nikki said "its a special crystal." Ryan picked up the crystal "Special crystal huh? How is it special?" he asked. "It is a moonstone crystal" Nikki said. "What is it for?" Ryan asked "A family heirloom or something?" "Its something I have had put up in my jewelry box" Nikki said. "What made you decide to give it to me?" Ryan asked. "I thought with all the stuff you have done for me its the least I can do" Nikki said. "I having really done much more then be your friend and give you someone to talk to" Ryan said softly. "You have been there for me and so this crystal will be our sign of friendship" Nikki said.

"That's cool" Ryan said "Thanks" Soon they were done eating and Ryan was ready to head back to his studio to finish up the rest of the movie. "No problem" Nikki said. Ryan waited for Nikki to be done eating. Nikki had finished eating and she threw her wrapper and cup away. "We can go now" Nikki said. "Alright then" Ryan said they got up and made their way out of the diner. Ryan was soon back at his studio "Hopefully this should finish it up completely" He said. "I want to see it if you do get it finished" Nikki said. Ryan worked for a few more hours and soon he did in fact finish. "We should be able to watch it at my apartment now" Ryan said "Then I guess we can have dinner together and you can head home right?" "Yes we can" Nikki said. "Ok" Ryan said, somehow not surprised that she was going to head back home. They then made their way to his apartment and began to watch his movie. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said "if I don't head home my parents will be mad." "Of course its not like they treat you right anyway" Ryan said "It should be your choice." "That is true but its hard for my dad to let me grow up" Nikki said "I am his oldest daughter."

"That makes sense" Ryan said "As long as you keep in mind that I care about you too that's all that matters, even if your family doesn't like it." "I know" Nikki said "and thanks for everything." The two of them sat together watching the movie. Once it was done Ryan looked to Nikki to see what she thought, she had saw the clip that he had used of her running as if she was running from a monster that turned out not to be there. "I loved the movie" Nikki said "it was the best." "Well that's flattering" Ryan said "Considering its one of the first that I actually finished." "It was great" Nikki said. Nikki had gotten up and she got ready to leave. "You can't forget dinner" Ryan said smiling. "Dinner and a movie it was all great" Nikki said "I loved it all." "I guess I will see you some other time then?" Ryan asked standing up and looking at her. "Yes" Nikki said "I am sorry that I can't stay." "At least not yet" Ryan said "Maybe it will be ok for you to stay one of these days." "Maybe" Nikki said as she left. Ryan just watched her leave. Nikki was soon back at her house. "Where have you been all day dear?" Her mom asked as she entered the house. "I have been at a friend's house" Nikki said. "Was it a human friend?" Her mom asked. "Yes" Nikki said "he is a great guy."

"Just be careful honey" Her mom said "I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of him." "I will be mom" Nikki said "also where is everyone?" "I can't be sure" She said "All I know is your father was going to get out some more 'meat' for the next hunt." "Ok" Nikki said as she went to her room. The night soon came and Nikki's mom called for it to be lights out and everyone got ready for bed. Nikki had turned out her light and went to sleep. The next day came and just as before Nikki came down to the kitchen for breakfast. "You going to go out again today?" Her mom asked. Nikki saw that her father, and Garrison seemed to be out, apparently preparing the hunt. "Not today" Nikki said "I will stay home and spend time with my siblings and cousins." "That's a good idea" Her mom said "They have missed you dear." "I have missed them too" Nikki said as she went to see her family. She found her two youngest cousins outside in the forest playing. "Dana Dina" Nikki said. "Hey Nikki" They both called to her. "How is everything going you two?" Nikki asked. "We were just looking for berries" Dina said. "You two be careful which ones you pick because they may not all be fully ripe" Nikki said. "We were wondering about that" Dana said "Could you come with us and help us?" Dina asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she went to help her cousins.

Soon after they were done and making their way back to the house. Nikki had explain to them how to tell if they were ripe or not. She had fun spending time with her family and she loved every minute of it. Once home she found Garrison and her father waiting "I see you didn't leave today" Her father said. "Yea I decided to spend time with my family" Nikki said. "That's good" Her father said "Because as we all know he is part of it" Her father indicated Garrison. "You should spend some quality time with him." "I will daddy" Nikki said. "That's my girl" Her dad said. Garrison then walked over closer to her. "I am sorry for not spending as much time with you" Nikki said as he came closer. "That's ok" Garrison said "We can spend time together now, before the hunt." "Alright" Nikki said even though she didn't want to. "Its good that you will come with me" Garrison said taking her hand a little forcefully "I don't think I have showed you where I hang at." "Garrison please take it easy on me" Nikki said "and no you haven't." Garrison didn't seem to really notice much of what she said but he did lead her to his little lair as he called it. Inside Nikki saw the other members of the family that had joined with Garrison's 'pack'. Some of them she knew but others she didn't. "This place is nice" Nikki said. "Do you want to see the 'prey' we will chase tonight?" Garrison asked "Or would you rather me introduce you to the others?" "The prey" Nikki said "and then introduce me later." "Fair enough" Garrison said and he led Nikki to a dark dungeon like room. Inside was a man about the size that most of the man around town were. He was blind folded, cuffed to the wall, had tight ear muffs over his ears, and a gag in his mouth.

"Wow he looks easy to catch" Nikki said. "Yeah and the best part is I found him alone" Garrison said "I don't know for sure, but I can't think of why anyone would want to hang out with this weak human. By the way he can't hear or see us in case you couldn't tell." "So where did you find him?" Nikki asked. "An apartment complex" Garrison said "I guess he lived alone." Nikki also noticed that because of the hood she couldn't tell that much about the man's features. "You didn't follow me when I would leave did you?" Nikki asked. "What brought that up?" Garrison asked a little bit shocked at the pointed question, she still didn't trust or like him it seemed. "Because I have a friend who lives in an apartment" Nikki said. "And what makes you think I would even be interested in a meatstack you hang out with?" Garrison asked moving closer to her now a little angry. "Because I am great friends with him and I like him like a brother" Nikki said. "Like a brother?" Garrison asked "You would kiss your brother?" Nikki could see the anger in Garrison's now wolf eyes. "Yes I would" Nikki said. "I don't think you would kiss your brother like you kissed the meatstack" Garrison asked removing the hood to reveal the blindfolded and gagged Ryan. "Let him go" Nikki said "or I will dump you."

"You can't do that" Garrison said "And neither can I." "How could you do this to me?" Nikki asked "he is my friend and I like him better than I do you." Garrison shrugged "Sorry it wasn't my idea" He said "The prey is never my idea, I just catch them and hold them." "I am out of here" Nikki said as she took off. Nikki didn't get too far. Something struck her from behind and she was knocked out. When she came to she found herself tied to a bed by her ankles and wrists. Most of her clothing was gone. "Garrison why are you doing this?" Nikki asked. "You aren't giving me any other choice" Garrison said, he was beside the bed she was tied too. "I was only doing what I was told to do but you took it as my fault." "I am sorry I am just upset" Nikki said. "And you won't run off again if I untie you?" He asked. "No" Nikki said "I promise." Garrison came over to untie her and Nikki saw that he himself was only in a thin pair of shorts. Nikki didn't know what to say now. "I wish we didn't have to be together like this" Garrison said "Would you like some water?" She was untied now. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Remember you said you wouldn't leave" Garrison said "And as insurance I still have most of your clothes." "I won't leave" Nikki said. As Nikki sat there all she could think about was Ryan and how much trouble he is in. She wanted to free him but she knew she couldn't leave. Garrison smiled at her and then left to bring her water. "Here you go" He said coming back and sitting on the bed.

Nikki drank her water now and she didn't speak for a while. Garrison walked towards the window and looked out to the afternoon sky. "Why do you betray your heritage?" Garrison asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "I guess I just wanted to have a normal life when I am human." "But you like to run and shift forms just as much as the rest of us don't you?" Garrison asked. As she looked at him Nikki couldn't help but notice how even though she didn't like his attitude he wasn't that bad looking of a guy. Dark hair, strong body, and intense eyes that seemed to suck you in. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "Then why do you want to live as a human?" Garrison asked. Nikki didn't know why, it could be because he wasn't being so pushy but for some reason she almost felt attracted to him now. "I am not sure" Nikki said "I guess I just wanted to be normal." Garrison saw how she was looking at him now and smiled "You ok?" He asked. "Yes I am fine" Nikki said as she turned away and blushed. Garrison turned his head to the side confused "If I didn't know better I would think that you are suddenly attracted to me" He said. "What would you do if I told you yes I am attracted to you?" Nikki asked. "First I would wonder why" Garrison said "And next I would be glad because I like you too." "I guess I never really got to know the true you" Nikki said. "That's possible" Garrison said "You only hated me because of your dad" Garrison shivered "Are you as cold as I am?" "Yes I am" Nikki said.

"We could climb under here if you like" He said motioning for the blankets on the bed. "Sure" Nikki said "also I am sorry about the way I have treated you." Garrison realized that he had forgotten that they were both more or less without clothes "It's to be expected" He said "Too bad the 'pack' will pick on me and/or tell your father if I leave to get our clothes back." "Garrison tell me something" Nikki said "Do you think having a mate is good or bad?" "Depends on the emotions involved" Garrison said "Above all else you need to do what your told, at least thats what I have been taught." "True" Nikki said "What about being set up with a mate before you are born?" "Like I said, do what your told" Garrison said "Love can come out of anything if you let it." Nikki just laid there now wondering what else to talk about. "How do you feel about being intimate with someone?" Garrison asked leaning closer to her. And again a strange urge came over her, something telling her that she needed to kiss him. Nikki wasn't sure what to say and a few minutes later she kissed him which was her answer. "Not that I am complaining but where did that come from?" Garrison asked. "I love you" Nikki said "and it felt like the right time to give it to you." "I have something I could give you in return if you would be willing to get that close" Garrison said "We would just have to make sure not to fall asleep or we will miss the hunt." For some reason Nikki couldn't remember who they were going to be chasing now.

"What is it?" Nikki asked. Garrison leaned close to her and was more or less on top of her now kissing her lips trying and hoping that she would invite him into a deeper kiss. Nikki's body seemed willing to comply weather or not her mind wanted to or not. Nikki continued to kiss him and she didn't seem to give a care now. Garrison seemed just as eager and soon they were doing a lot more then simply making out. Soon after Garrison's body relaxed and looked to the clock, "I think I will be alright to back out there and get the rest of our clothes now we need to get ready." There was sharp pain in Nikki's head right now, like her mind was trying to tell her something that she had forgot. Nikki pushed everything out of her mind but the hunt. Garrison got up and got what clothes he had had on back on before giving the same to Nikki and leaving to get the rest "I will be back with your clothes and we can go on" He told her. "Ok" Nikki said as she sat there. He soon came back and handed her her clothes. "There you go" He said "I guess I am taking to the location?" Nikki had put her clothes on now. "I guess" Nikki said.

"The 'packs' got the prey and they will meet us there" Garrison said and soon Nikki found herself in the same area as before with the man that was going to be their prey. He removed the hood, ear muffs but kept the blindfold and gag. "This meat tried to invade our pack" Her father said holding the man's hands behind him "Should we even give him the chance at the lake?" "Yes" Nikki said. Most of the pack seemed to agree they still wanted to run. "Fine by me" Her father said "Nikki come here. "Yes Father" Nikki said as she made it to him. "I think that this one should be the first prey that you send off" He said "Do you think you can do that?" Nikki knew that sending the prey off meant that she would be the female to remove the blindfold and kiss him on the forehead to wish him luck. "Yes I think I can" Nikki said as she removed the blindfold and gave him a kiss. As she removed the blindfold and saw the man's eyes they grew wide with terror. Something about those eyes was familar to her. As the gag was removed so she could kiss him he spoke. "Nikki?" He whispered "what is going on here?" Nikki's mind flashed back to her time with Ryan, the man before her. He was her friend, she now realized that Garrison must have done something to her.

Nikki didn't say anything. "Nikki?" Ryan said again but Nikki's father was up next to his ear "You have until the lake to run" He said "Otherwise your dead for getting close to my daughter" Her father cut the strings on Ryan's wrists "Ahh" Ryan hissed before he looked around as he began a stumbling run. "Put her up where she can't cause any trouble" Her dad said, as Garrison put Nikki into the car and started to lock the door. "Garrison don't do this" Nikki said as she cried. "I can't help it Nikki" Garrison said "Its the rules" Nikki had to find a way out. She saw that Garrison hadn't locked the door yet, maybe she could distract him somehow make him forget to lock it then she could get out. She knew he liked to run just as much as her maybe she could tempt to running. Nikki opened the door to see if she could make a run for it. " Garrison why are you doing this?" Nikki asked "you know I can't cause trouble." "You promise me you won't do anything?" Garrison asked. "Promise" Nikki said "even if I did I would most likely be killed by my own father." "That's a good point" Garrison said "Alright then" Garrison gave chase leaving the door unlocked. Nikki took off running even though she promised to stay. She had to go after the guy she loved and she took ways that none of her pack would even think of and she hoped that she could get to him first.

Meanwhile Ryan was still limping and running. Garrison had hurt him when he grabbed him but not before Ryan was able to get away and get a secret weapon, he was glad he had got that book he knew this legend well, though what he didn't understand was Nikki's involvement in all this. Members of pack-family were beginning to shift in leaps as they ran. Nikki continued to run hoping that she could get ahead of the pack and get to him. Ryan began to mark the trees with the blood on his wrists hoping that it would distract them a bit. He would figure out what was going on with Nikki later right now he had to stay alive. Nikki began to shift to her wolf form now because she knew she would be a bit faster than as a human. Nikki thought that he would be easy to catch but he wasn 't. A wolf was getting too close to Ryan and he had to start using his secret weapon, silver dust from his film room. He threw it in the wolf's eyes and kept going. Nikki was nearby and smelt fur burning. She came upon one of her many cousins one she didn't know. His eyes were burned away. He was dead. Nikki was soon gaining on Ryan. Nikki made it to him. "Another one?" Ryan called "Didn't you see what I did to your friend?" Ryan held out the silver powder. Nikki had to do something to get him to know it was her but she wasn't sure how to do that. "Something wrong wolfy?" Ryan asked "Come and get me" Ryan still held the powder. Nikki just stood there staring at him and then she got in front of him hoping he would follow her if she ran.

Garrison chose that time to come onto the scene. He made a jump for Ryan who threw the dust into him but it splashed out and hit Nikki in the leg. The sliver burned her skin and she knew that Garrison probably wouldn't survive and that she would soon begin to shift back. Nikki began changing back to human. Nikki was scared now because she knew that she would soon be in danger if her father found out she had disobeyed. Ryan saw that the wolf he had just hit was the man that took him before but the white one... "Nikki?" Ryan asked falling to her side "You're one of them?" He could see that she was getting weak now. "I am sorry I didn't tell you" Nikki said weakly. "Its alright now" Ryan said "Come on lets get out of here" He saw that the lake was in fact close by now. He went to pick her up. "Ok" Nikki said weakly and she even gave a weak smile. Ryan picked her up and barely made it across the river before another wolf started the attack. Nikki knew that one was her father, He looked at what had became of Garrison and sneered but began to weep and seemed to let them go for now.

Nikki was glad to be with Ryan. "We need to get rid of my father if we are to be together" Nikki said weakly. "Don't talk like that" Ryan said "First we need to find a way to get you safe." "How can we do that?" Nikki asked weakly. "If we go to my film studio I don't think they will follow" Ryan said "At least not right now they seem to be mourning the ones I killed." "True" Nikki said "also what can we do to keep me from getting weaker?" "We just need to mend that leg and then cover up your mouth so you don't breathe any of the silver in the studio" Ryan said ripping his shirt to cover her leg. "Ok" Nikki said as she let him do what he needed. Ryan sat her on the bed he had in his studio when he couldn't make it home and then went to bard the windows. Nikki was feeling better now and she hoped that this would work. "What will the silver that I got in the air now I doubt they will come in here" Ryan said "We should be safe for the moment." Nikki gave a nod to let him know she heard. Nikki was getting sleepy and so she laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Ryan smiled and just watched her as she slept. She was even more beautiful then before. He didn't want to disturb her so he just let her rest but he so badly wanted to be close to her, he didn't know why. Nikki just slept until the sun had gone down. Ryan was sitting in a chair next to the bed but was about to fall asleep himself. He nodded off and fell from the chair hitting some of the tape cases he had, they clattered on the floor. Ryan winced and looked to Nikki. Nikki looked at him and she had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to wake you" Ryan said with a yawn "I must have nodded off." "I was already awake" Nikki said. "You feeling better?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said. Ryan yawned again and still looked to Nikki in the bed. "How far are we from the house?" Nikki asked. "Whose?" Ryan asked "Mine?" "Yes yours" Nikki said. "Not too far" Ryan said "But wouldn't they be looking for us there? Or do you think they would be mourning for the rest of the night?" "Ok" Nikki said "And yea they would look for us there especially my father." "Do you still want to go there?" Ryan asked "I mean so you can be away from the silver?" "I should be fine here" Nikki said "because if I went to your house I know my father might find me there." Ryan shook his head to try and keep awake, he knew that the bed could hold them both but didn't know exactly what Nikki would think or what she would do. Nikki was wide awake now and she didn't know if she could go back to sleep. "If you want to sleep you can because I will keep watch" Nikki said. "I guess your awake now huh?" Ryan asked moving towards the bed. "Yes I am" Nikki said. Ryan got into the bed and laid down. For the moment Nikki was beside him on the bed and she saw just how tired he was. Nikki had moved from the bed now so she could walk around. She kept the cover that Ryan had gave her over her mouth so as not to breathe in the silver and she found some of his journals and old movies. Ryan had began snoring softly now.

Nikki wanted to watch the movies but she didn't want to wake him. As she looked around she found that one of the players for the movies had a headset hook up. And nearby was in fact a headset. She could listen to them without him hearing. Nikki had went and watched some of the movies and she liked them all. "Ryan has done a good job with these movies" She whispered. Soon she came across a movie titled 'Ryan's continuing auto-biography.' Nikki had put it in and she watched it. It started off with Ryan's face and him narrating. It told of the disagreement he had with his father and when he ran away from home to pursue a film career that his dad didn't approve of. It told of his failed attempts of getting a good relationship with ladies and how much he wished that just one would care for him. And it told of his fascination with legends and wolves. Nikki cared for him now and she was grateful that he knew a lot about wolves and legends. Soon the movie was over and Ryan was beginning to stir just a little not to wake up, he seemed restless. Nikki couldn't really blame him after what he had been through. Nikki had went to sit on the bed now with him to make sure he would be ok. Ryan turned a little bit towards her when she sat down. She knew even as he slept that he wanted her to be as close to him as possible. Nikki stayed by him all night.

When Ryan awoke he found Nikki sitting near him. He realized how close he had laid to her. "Sorry about that" He said quickly "I don't know why you sat there but I tend to be restless at night." "I came over here after I watched a few of your tapes" Nikki said. "You did huh?" Ryan asked remembering what he had over there "Which ones do you remember by name?" "Your autobiography and both of the underworlds" Nikki said. Ryan sighed "So you know alot about my lame life now huh?" He turned over to sit on the bed and look at her. "Yes" Nikki said. "I never even had a good relationship with a woman" Ryan said. "Now you do" Nikki said. Ryan looked at her. Nikki could tell that he was a little surprised that she actually wanted to stay with him. "You want to stay even after what I did your other pack members?" Ryan asked. "Yes I want to stay" Nikki said "you have been there for me when no one else was." Ryan sat up and looked into her eyes. He couldn't really stop himself anymore he hugged her tightly now. Nikki hugged him tightly now. Ryan wished that she didn't have to keep her mouth covered cause of the silver. He wished they had another safe place to go. Nikki wondered what else they could do because she knew that if she left she could be killed by her own family. "Do you think they would look for you at your hideout?" Ryan asked "Did they know about it?" "I guess we could make it there" Nikki said "The only one that I think knew about it was Garrison." "He was one of the ones I killed wasn't he?" Ryan asked getting up to go. "Yes he was" Nikki said. "Let's go then" Ryan said now that he was ready to go there. Nikki got up and she was ready to go now.

They headed out to the place where Nikki always went to see the prince. Once they were out of the photo studio Nikki pulled the mouth cover away. "It feels good to breathe fresh air again" Nikki said. Soon they made it to her place. Nikki was glad that they made it without any of the others after her. Ryan was looking into Nikki's eyes now. "How many people did you ever go out with?" Ryan said "You probably had a lot better relationships then I did." "Garrison was the only one that I was to go out with" Nikki said. "I guess they don't want you going out with the human kind huh?" Ryan asked "You are beautiful though." "No they didn't if we were to date it had to be within the pack" Nikki said "and thank you." "You don't think that matters now do you?" Ryan asked "You are going to be with me no matter what they say right?" "No it don't" Nikki said "I have already left them and they most likely will kill me if I go back." Ryan looked around now. He seemed quiet and peaceful here, at least for now. In this light Nikki was almost more beautiful then when he first saw her. And just as hard to resist. Nikki was looking around now and she was glad that she was safe with Ryan and in the light she could see how handsome he was. Ryan saw how she was looking at him now "What?" He asked simply. "I never realized how handsome you were" Nikki said.

"Whatever you say" Ryan said "But thanks" Ryan could just kiss her right now but he didn't know what she would think. Nikki wanted to kiss him but she didn't know what to do. "I care about you" Ryan said suddenly "Your the first girl that has seen that autobiography and not laughed." "I care about you to" Nikki said "your the first human that has seen the true me." "At least the first one that didn't go running away screaming" Ryan said moving closer to her. " "So what do we do now?" He asked softly close to her face. "I don't know" Nikki said "What do you do with someone you love?" Ryan blushed at that. He didn't expect her to admit to that so quickly. He moved closer to her almost getting lost in her eyes. "I don't know" He whispered softly "What would you want to do?" "I don't know" Nikki said. Ryan moved closer to Nikki and put his arms around her. "Your going to leave your family behind right?" Ryan asked softly locking eyes with her. At that moment Nikki's father was watching from the high balcony of the building. The two hadn't seen or heard him come in. "Yes" Nikki said "I want to be with you since you know how to treat me." "What's to know" Ryan said with a smile "I treat you how you want to be treated." "True" Nikki said "you treat me more like a princess than my family does." "I wouldn't treat you as a princess unless you wanted it" Ryan said "But I do love you." "You already do" Nikki said "and I love you too." His keen sense of hearing allowed him to hear all that they were saying and it just made him madder. His voice boomed over them "You would love the killer of your mate?" He called to them.

"Father" Nikki said "Yes I would because I never liked Garrison." "Love can grow from anything even hate" Her father called "I thought you had learned this lesson and if your going to fall in love with another it should at least be of your kind, not with a meatstack." "This meatstack as you called him has been a lot nicer to me than the pack" Nikki said. "Not to mention this so called meatstack was able to beat two of that same pack without much trouble" Ryan called up to him. "You stay out of this human!" Her father boomed jumping from the balcony and shifting as he went. He growled and then charged at Ryan knocking him to the wall. "Father leave him alone" Nikki said shifting as well. "Back off Nikki" Ryan called "I'll handle him" Ryan rolled across the wall knocking her father against one of covered candle lights. It shattered against the stone floor catching the carpet on fire. Nikki's dad recoiled from the flame and Ryan remembered that fire also weakened them. "Nikki back off!" Ryan called again not wanting to hurt her but knocking her back to where she had shifted. Ryan grabbed at a part of the tapestry wall and caught the end on fire and waved in Nikki's father's face. "Come and get me" Her father growled and watched the flame trying to get his opening. Nikki had shifted back to human now even though she couldn't help much. "Ryan be careful" Nikki said "my father is powerful." He caught an opening in the flame and charged again knocking it from his hand to stone floor again. Ryan was knocked to the wall. Nikki knew the effect of fire on her kind and saw that if she took that flame and lit the right part of the tapestry the whole place would soon burn down. If she could find some way to trap her father and do that to building she would be set There was a large rug on the ground near them as well. Perhaps she could wrap him up in it.

Nikki didn't know what else to do now so she tried everything she could do. She was able to trap her father in the rug and Ryan sat it ablaze. Nikki then was able to light the part of the tapestry that would destroy the whole building. Ryan ran to grab Nikki's hand as her father was trying to rid himself of his flaming rug screaming the whole time. "Let's get out of here" Ryan called as he grabbed her hand. "Good Idea" Nikki said as she ran. As soon as they were outside the building the flames burst through the windows and they turned to see that the palace had been decimated. Nikki could still hear her father's screams. "That was close" Nikki said "but at least we can be together now." "That is a great thing" Ryan said. "Yes it is" Nikki said as she got to think about her family. Ryan saw the look that she had on her face "You worried about them?" He asked. "Yea because they don't have a leader now" Nikki said. "Do you think you will make a good leader?" Ryan asked "Or do you want to lead them even?" "I don't think I will even be welcomed anymore not since we killed my father" Nikki said. "That's a good idea" Ryan said. Nikki couldn't help to worry about her family even though she was with the person she loved. "We will come back one day" Ryan said "For now we should go on our own." "Where do we go?" Nikki asked a little saddened. "My dad had a cabin and because of how long I have been gone he won't expect me to go back there" Ryan said "Nor would he come by."

"Where is it?" Nikki asked. "In the mountains" Ryan said "About a three day hike or one and a half day drive." "What about clothes and things?" Nikki asked. "First we go to my place and get them" Ryan said "I don't know about your clothes and stuff though." "I don't have anything but this dress" Nikki said. "Don't you have nightgowns that you would want to keep?" Ryan asked. "No" Nikki said. "So you sleep in the dress too?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said "when we change this is the only thing we can wear and the guys only wear pants." "Ok then we will have to get you some clothes then" Ryan said. "That would be good" Nikki said "I need new clothes." "Of course I think you would probably choose the clothes for yourself" Ryan said. "I will" Nikki said. "I wouldn't want to get you something you didn't like" Ryan said. "True" Nikki said "So where is the best place to get clothes?" "I will show you once we get up there" Ryan said softly. "Ok" Nikki said "lets get going." With that the two headed for the mountains. They stopped at a hotel for a while as they had to hike the whole way. Once he had the room Ryan led her to the room. "This is great" Nikki said "a place we will be safe." "I think so" Ryan said blushing a little "Though it only has one room." "Its ok" Nikki said. "Are you sure?" Ryan asked. "Yes I am sure" Nikki said.

Ryan blushed again, "It is ok that you sleep with me then?" Ryan asked. "Yes it will be fine" Nikki said "besides if we stay together we will have to get used to it." "That's true" Ryan said. Nikki went over to the bed and she sat down on it. "So what do you think of having a lycan as a girlfriend?" Nikki asked. "It's interesting to say the least" Ryan said softly a little shy about getting ready for bed. Nikki laid down now and she went to sleep and as she slept she kept thinking about her family. Ryan sighed when she fell asleep as quickly as she did. He went ahead and laid down next to her taking off his shirt as he always did. It took him a moment to get used to it but he was soon asleep himself. Nikki slept but a few times she woke up because she was scared and worried and she tried everything to relax but it wasn't helping. Nikki had gotten up off the bed and she went over to the window to look out. Ryan stirred as she moved. "You alright?" He asked sleepily looking at her. "No" Nikki said "I keep thinking about my family even as I sleep." "What do you want to do?" Ryan asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "my wolf part wants to go back but my human part wants to stay with you." "Your nerves might just be tense about it" Ryan said "If you could relax somehow perhaps that would help your human side get more control." "I don't know" Nikki said. Ryan sat up on the bed "If you don't mind that we try I could see if I can massage your shoulders to relax you" Ryan said. "Sure" Nikki said as she walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. Ryan smiled softly and moved to behind her to gently massage her shoulders. Nikki could feel the tension leave her as he massaged her shoulders. Ryan felt just how tense she was and hoped that he was appealing to her touch. "You were tense honey, at least from what I could tell at this point" He said softly.

"I don't think I have ever been this tense" Nikki said "not unless we were on a hunt." Ryan smiled "Can you still feel my hands well?" He asked "Even through the dress you have on?" "Yes I can" Nikki said "and it feels good." "That's good" Ryan said "I didn't want you to have to remove that dress, I didn't want to offend you." "It is ok" Nikki said. Ryan was unsure for a moment, not knowing if she meant that she would remove her gown but guessing that she would considering what she had said before. Though he was too shy to say so. Nikki was feeling a bit better now that she seemed to almost fall asleep as he kept massaging her. "Your scared aren't you?" Ryan asked suddenly. "I don't know" Nikki said "I am scared but I am also happy." "I mean I would be scared to open up to if I had been through what you were" Ryan said "Did Garrison hurt you?" "I will open up to you if you like" Nikki said "and Garrison hurt me but it was mostly his words but nothing physical. "I would like for you to open up to me" Ryan said "I want to learn everything about you and your life." "You pretty much know all about me from the legends and what you have witnessed" Nikki said "I think I need a shower." "Alright thats fine" Ryan said "Go right ahead, I need one too but I will get it later. I won't even watch you if you don't want me to." "If you like we can take it together" Nikki said. Ryan was a little shocked. "I wasn't going to ask for that but I wouldn't mind" He said softly. "Neither do I" Nikki said "besides we got to get used to things like this."

But that's not the only reason is it?" Ryan asked "I mean you want to do it too right?" "Yes I do" Nikki said. Ryan stood up, "I guess we need to get ready for that then" Ryan said as he waited for Nikki to follow him to the bathroom and get ready. Nikki followed him to the bathroom where she undressed. Ryan was kind of shocked again as to how quickly she went into undressing but he smiled "You have as beautiful a body as I thought you would" He said softly as he began to undress himself. "Thank you" Nikki said as she got the water running. Ryan was undressed now and waited to see weather or not Nikki wanted to get in first or not. Nikki had gotten in first and she waited on Ryan. Ryan climbed in after her and stood behind her to watch as the water fell around her body. Nikki had let the water run down her body. Ryan smiled at her and reached for the soap to start lathering her up. "Thanks" Nikki said as she was washed up.

Ryan smiled "No problem its what I am here for" He said softly gently moving to get under the water himself as soon as she was done rinsing. Nikki had climbed out of the tub now and she dried off and changed into a nightgown that Ryan had bought her. Ryan washed up quickly not wanting to miss the chance to be close to her just before she got into the nightgown. Nikki was getting ready to lay down when Ryan came in. "Your quick my little wolf girl" Ryan said smiling. "Thank you" Nikki said laying down. "You don't mind me calling you wolf girl?" Ryan asked. "No I don't" Nikki said "I actually like the sound of it." "That's cool" Ryan said smiling and moving closer. Nikki had laid down now. Ryan smiled and gently climbed into the bed to lay down beside her. Nikki was falling asleep now. As she slept she could feel something wasn't right. "You ok?" Ryan asked. Nikki had woke up now. "I don't know I just feel something isn't right" Nikki said.

"You think your family is coming for you again?" Ryan asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "What do you think we should do?" Ryan asked. "I guess I need to go back even though I don't want to" Nikki said "I need to see what is going on." "Go back?" Ryan asked "Back to the pack?" "It looks that way" Nikki said. "If that is what you want to do" Ryan said softly "But you know its not going to be safe." "Come back with me" Nikki said "I just need to see what is going on with the pack." "Of course I will" Ryan said, knowing full well that he would be the most in danger "But I don't know how much help I will be." "You just being there will help me" Nikki said as she got ready to leave. Ryan smiled "If you say so but before we leave I want to do one thing" He said "I may not get another chance" He brought her closer to him and gave her a deep kiss. "That's for good luck" He whispered moving her hair from her face. "Thank you" Nikki said as she gave him a deep kiss. Once that was done the two of them left and went back to Nikki's pack.

It didn't take them long to get back to the pack. Nikki saw that something bad WAS going on. All of her family was gathered together but she didn't see her uncle the pack leader. "Mom" Nikki said upset. "We will have a new leader now" Her mother spoke up "My husband has died and my daughter....my daughter is gone. Who will rise up with my brother to take the reins of the alpha female?" No one in the pack said anything. "Mom" Nikki called again. At that moment everyone in the pack turned towards her. "How DARE you come back" Her mother growled "What are you doing back? And with HIM?" She indicated Ryan who seemed more then shook up by her growls. "I came back because I was worried" Nikki said "and I brought him back because I could and I am sorry that I even worried." "Why should you be worried about our pain?" Her mother called "YOU caused it, you and that so called love of yours."

"I am sorry if you like I will just leave him and come back" Nikki said. "No!" Ryan said suddenly brave "I won't let you do that "I am not a so called love, I do love her" "I love Nikki" Her mother was silent now though the pack was still growling. "Mom I am sorry for all I did" Nikki said "and I love Ryan more than I did Garrison." "He's not one of us" Her mother said somehow softer now. "Mom Garrison tried to hurt me" Nikki said "and Ryan hasn't." "That doesn't mean he won't find a way to hurt you" Her mother said "He's human you know what kind of creatures they are." "I trust him" Nikki said "and I am sorry about what I did to dad." "Just leave us alone child" Her mother said on the verge of tears "Your not one of us anymore." "I am sorry" Nikki said as her and Ryan left. Ryan followed Nikki. "At least they didn't attack us" He said softly. "Yes I know but I hate leaving them" Nikki said "I need to be the Alpha Female but I am no longer welcome."

"Don't be like that" Ryan said "You don't have to be a leader maybe that is not your destiny or maybe we are meant to make our own family, our own pack." "True" Nikki said still upset. "Besides even if leading that pack or a pack is your destiny" Ryan said moving closer to her to place his hand under her chin "Destiny can be changed." "True I didn't think of that" Nikki said. "Let's go back for now" Ryan said "We could use the rest." "Ok" Nikki said as the two of them headed home. They soon found themselves in the same room they had left a few hours ago. Nikki had gotten ready for bed again. She was tired so she laid down and went to sleep. Ryan followed and laid close to her. Nikki had slept through the night. She continued to worry the next morning about her family and she wanted some way to have her family and Ryan get along.

As she woke up she realized that Ryan wouldn't be the one that needed to be changed. It was her family. "Ryan I am going back to talk to my family" Nikki said "I need to have my family get along with you." "Alright" Ryan said "What do you want me to do?" "Just stay here please" Nikki said as she got up and left again to head back to the pack. "Mom would you guys please get along with Ryan because he knows about our kind." "That's all the more reason for us not to like him" Her mother said "You know how we feel about humans." "I know but if you just get to like him you will trust him just like I do" Nikki said. "You know how we feel about humans" Her mom said. "I know mom but if you just trust me he can help us and if nothing else I can change him into one of us" Nikki said. "You know that is impossible child" Her mom said "You have been reading too many human werewolf stories, you know it doesn't work that way." "Then how do humans become werewolves?" Nikki asked. "They don't you know that" Her mom said "Werewolves are werewolves and humans are humans." "Fine" Nikki said "so what can I do to get you guys to like him even though he is human?"

"You've always been like that my child" Her mother said "Looking for the easy way, you need to learn to look deeper, to try harder, there isn't always an easy way to do things." "I figured that out" Nikki said "so do you guys still need an Alpha Female?" "We do" Her mother said. "If you wouldn't mind me bringing Ryan and I will take the place as the alpha female" Nikki said "That is if you and the pack would have me and Ryan here." "Not possible" Her uncle said coming into view. "Hello Uncle" Nikki said as she bowed before him. "Yes hello" Her uncle said "What is this I hear about you being the alpha female and bringing that boy here?" "I would like to take my place back in the pack" Nikki said "also Ryan knows everything about us and I can't just leave him alone I love him but I also love my family." "I am sorry but you know that can't happen" Her uncle said "I hate to tell you but you will have to choose between being the Alpha Female or being with Ryan, you can't have both. If you take up your spot as Alpha Female you will be my female, and I won't have my mate with a human. Or you could bring Ryan here and we could learn to accept maybe" He rolled his eyes "But if you bring him here and still love him you cannot take your place."

"I understand" Nikki said "I guess I will have to leave him but can I at least say good bye to him." "Selfish to a fault" Her uncle said "I like that in a female" "I knew that the love you had for that man wasn't real" Her mother said. "I do love him and if you love something you have to let it go" Nikki said. "This isn't exactly the same thing but if you wish to say good bye go ahead" Her mother said "Yes get that over with" Her uncle added. "Thank you" Nikki said as she went to say good bye to Ryan for the last time. When she went to see Ryan she found him asleep. She knew that if she just left with no word that he would worry. Nikki wrote a letter but she knew that it would hurt him just as it was hurting her to write it. "I am sorry Ryan" Nikki whispered as she left. She soon arrived back at her parents home. "We will begin the packing and ceremony in the morning" Her uncle said "It's good to have a lovely female" He moved his hand through Nikki's hair. "Thank you" Nikki said as she went to her room. "Up up" Her uncle said "Where are you going?" "I was going to go into my room and get packed if that is ok" Nikki said. "Your stuff is where it should be" Her uncle said "My room, I moved it there once I realized that you were actually going to go through with your choice of the pack over that boy."

"Thank you" Nikki said. That morning Ryan woke up and he seen the letter that Nikki had left him. "Dear Ryan I know this is hard but I had to go back to my pack I love you and I am sorry" Love Nikki "PS don't worry about looking for me." "Oh yeah sure like that's going to stop me from coming after her" Ryan said to himself. The morning came for Nikki's family and everyone was getting ready to change lairs so no one could find them again. "Do you got everything packed my mate?" Her uncle asked Nikki. "Yes I do" Nikki said "I packed it all last night." "That's my girl" Her uncle said moving her hair from her face and ignoring the fact that she cringed at the thought of being 'his girl.' "So where are we moving too?" Nikki asked. "I have found a new place" Her Uncle said "A place perfect for us leaving us Alphas some where private." "Ok" Nikki said. "Let us leave and make it there before your meat comes calling" Her uncle said. "Sure" Nikki said as she followed her Uncle and the rest of her pack.

As they prepared to leave Nikki saw that her uncle was blindfolding everyone of the pack. "Uncle what are you doing?" Nikki asked. "New pack rules" He said "No one leaves without my consent and no one is going to know where our new home is other then me" He came to her with a blindfold. "Ok" Nikki said as she let him blindfold her. Nikki was fully blindfolded now "We will be there soon" He said. "Alright" Nikki said "also what should I call you now?" "My mate perhaps or any kind of thing that would show that we care about each other" Her uncle said "So that the pack sees it that way." "Would honey work?" Nikki asked. "If that is what you want" Her uncle said. "That would be best for me" Nikki said "I love you." Her uncle waved his hands "That is not needed" He said "You won't love me nor would it matter." "Why do you say that Uncle?" Nikki asked. "That is something to be said privately and we do not and will not love each other" Her uncle said "We are together by technicallity. And we are here" He took off her blindfold. "Ok Uncle" Nikki said. Nikki found herself in a cave like lair now there were many around a central cave. No windows and solid stone walls.

"Wow this place looks cozy" Nikki said. "Cozy maybe not but Private that's the main thing" Her uncle said. "So where is our room?" Nikki asked. "Ours is in the center of course" her uncle said. "Ok" Nikki said as she followed him to the room. "Unpack your things and I will go check on the rest of the pack" He told her as he left the room. Nikki had unpacked like her Uncle told her too. Her uncle still had not returned but she was able to look around the room and saw that it had a closet and dresser and a bed. It was strangely homey for a cave. "This is a nice room" Nikki said "I am just glad that the pack accepted me back." "And I am just glad I was able to catch you before you left" Said a familiar voice, Nikki also recognized the smell. It was Ryan. "What are you doing here?" Nikki asked. "I followed you" Ryan said "From your old den. I couldn't let you leave." "You will be so dead if my uncle comes back" Nikki said "and I am sorry I left but I didn't know what else to do."

"Nikki do you love me?" Ryan asked. "I love you but I also love my family" Nikki said. "I'm not asking about your family" Ryan said moving closer to her "I am asking about me, do you love me?" "I don't know" Nikki said "I am torn between two worlds." Ryan slammed his hand against the dresser then sighed "This stinks why can't they accept me?" Ryan asked "Why won't they listen?" "They would accept you if I gave up my position of Alpha Female" Nikki said. Ryan understood now "That's fine" He said "If you care about your status in some wolf pack then me go right ahead. Maybe you are more wolf then girl, wolf girl." At that point one of the other pack members came in "What are you doing here?" It was one of Nikki's cousins "Don't worry I was just leaving" Ryan ran out of the cave and vanished with her wolf ears Nikki could hear his soft cries of pain as he went away. Nikki was upset now because she loved Ryan but he was right she was more wolf than girl. "Should I tell uncle that a human found us madam?" The cousin asked "I am sure that is not information we need to keep from our new leader."

"Tell him" Nikki said "I know whats going to happen we are going to have to move again." "I wouldn't think so" The cousin said "Just one meatsack he'd probably kill it knowing him, I am sure he could get the scent it does stink in here" The cousin started to leave now. "He most likely would" Nikki said. "And you still want him to go through with it?" The cousin asked "That meatstack's scent made it almost seem like it loved you or something." "He does love me" Nikki said. "And you don't love him?" The cousin asked "Of course you don't that's stupid to ask its not like he is that meatstack you left behind before." "Actually cus he is" Nikki said. "And your ok with him dying?" The cousin asked "Wow I heard love is rough but gee that's kind of harsh." "No I don't want to see him die" Nikki said "I just don't know what to do I am torn between two worlds."

"I could get eaten for this but I sense your pain cousin" The cousin said "Perhaps it would be best if uncle didn't know he was here. At least for now." "Thanks cousin just keep this between us please" Nikki said. "If you say so" The cousin said taking his leave to leave Nikki alone in the room again. Nikki was in the room alone now and she laid down on the bed now. "Is everything ok?" Her mother came in now. "I don't know" Nikki said "I am torn between love for a boyfriend and love for family." "My child" Her mother said "You can have both, even your uncle told you that." "If I do that then I can't be the Alpha Female" Nikki said "and we really need one." "We do" Her mother said "But honey it doesn't have to be you." "No one else will do it" Nikki said. Her mother sighed "You didn't give them a chance to even ask you don't know that and besides I think your uncle might want a female that he at least somewhat loves as a mate?" "I guess so" Nikki said "I guess I need to find Ryan and apologize to him." "I don't think so" Her uncle came in now "Sorry my mate but he lost out, and I don't want to have to look for another." Nikki looked at her mom for help.

"You don't need to play games with this child's heart" Her mother said standing up to face him "Don't even try..." Her uncle stopped her. "I am the leader now, you all listen to me." "You are so much like dad that I don't like it" Nikki said as she attacked her uncle. "Get off of me!" Her uncle growled and knocked her against the wall hurting her shoulder and ankle "I don't want to have to force you but I will have order. MATE!" "Fine" Nikki said "I am sorry." "That's better" Her uncle said "Now" He pointed to her mother "You. Bed. I would like us all to get some rest we have a big hunt tomorrow." Her mother then got up and left making sure Nikki was alright as she walked out. "I will be fine" Nikki whispered to her mom. Nikki had laid down on the bed now and went to sleep. "Up up wake" her uncle called as soon as she laid her head down. "Yes Uncle" Nikki said "What do you need?" "Perfect just what I wanted to hear" Her uncle said "Stand up and move to the front of the foot board."

Nikki did what she was told. "What do you want me to do now uncle?" Nikki asked. "Put this on" He called to her, "I won't have my mate wearing some pup's pajamas" He handed her a more skin revealing and tight night attire. Nikki had took her other clothes off and put on the night attire that her uncle gave her. Her uncle watched with prying eyes. "That's better" He said laying down himself now. Nikki had went over and laid down now with him. He was asleep quickly and didn't do anything else. Nikki had fallen asleep now. As the night went on Nikki she woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so she got up and went to find her mom. Her mom was asleep in a nearby room though when Nikki entered she noticed that from here her room with her uncle was out of view completely. Her mom had just got ready to sleep. "Mom" Nikki said softly. "Nikki?" Her mom looked at her now "Are you ok? What is that you have on?"

"Its something Uncle made me wear" Nikki said "but the reason I came in here was to thank you for standing up for me." "Your my daughter" Her mother said "And I love you, you should be able to risk everything for some one you love." "But what do I do I need to apologize to Ryan" Nikki said "but I can't leave Uncle to go and apologize to him." "Why can't you leave your uncle my daughter?" Her mother asked moving closer now. "I leave him now and he will flip out and most likely destroy you" Nikki said. "No he won't destroy me" Her mother said "He needs me. Child do you fear your uncle more then you love that boy?" "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess I am scared of him but I also love Ryan." "Again I ask do you love him more then you fear your uncle?" Her mother asked "Remember what I said before about risking it all for love?"

"Yes I love him more than I fear my uncle" Nikki said. "Then go to him" Her mother said "Don't worry about your uncle if you get back quick enough maybe he won't notice." "Alright I will do it" Nikki said "and thanks mom." "No problem" Her mom said "Go for it honey." Nikki had run out of the cave and went to find Ryan. It didn't take long for her to pick up his scent, he wasn't far away. "Ryan" Nikki said. She soon found him sitting on a rock in the woods not far from the caves he staggered when he saw her "Stay away" He said quickly "What do you want now?" "I came here to apologize" Nikki said. "Really?" Ryan asked still keeping his distance "And why is that?" "Because I love you" Nikki said "and my mom told me to risk it all for love and that is what I am doing." "You love your status more" Ryan said "Don't you?" "Then why Nikki?" Ryan called to her "Why did you leave me for the pack?" "Because I thought that is where I belonged" Nikki said "but I was wrong."

"Your saying you belong with me?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said "and I am sorry I left you I thought I could get the pack to like you but I don't know my mom seems to like you but the others don't." "So why don't you give up your status?" Ryan asked "You said before that if you did that they would accept me right?" "The pack might but I don't think my uncle will" Nikki said. "Do you think we should just run ourselves?" Ryan asked. "No" Nikki said as she was wondering if she should leave him and get back to her uncle or stay. Ryan moved closer to her "I won't let you run again" He said "If you go back I will." "If I don't go back my uncle will have a cow" Nikki said "you know I don't like to run but I have to." "Actually you love to run" Ryan said smiling. "I mean I don't like to run from you but I have to" Nikki said. "No!" Ryan said "I won't let you do it again! I don't care what the risks are I won't lose you again." "Alright I won't run again" Nikki said. "You don't know what your heart wants do you?" Ryan asked. "I guess not" Nikki said "but I know one thing I do love you." "Then run with me" Ryan said "If something happens with your family it happens, we will be able to deal with it."

"Ok" Nikki said "I will run with you." Ryan moved closer to her and offered her his hand. Nikki took his hand. Ryan soon walked with her back to a new home that he had found. "We can stay here for the night and run further tomorrow." Ryan said "Your family is quick we will have to make ground." "We will tomorrow" Nikki said. As the two talked Nikki felt someone watching her. "Are you ok?" Ryan asked. "I will be" Nikki said "I just had a feeling someone else was around." "Someone watching you?" Ryan asked "Who? A member of the pack?" "More like my uncle" Nikki said. "Don't you think he would have attacked by now if he was watching?" Ryan asked "He hates me right?" "That is true" Nikki said. "Maybe your being paranoid?" Ryan suggested "Don't worry about the pack if they come they come, their not going to sneak up on us at least not one of them anyway."

"Who knows" Nikki said "and they always hunt in a pack but my dad or uncle." "Exactly" Ryan said "I do have one question though, you don't seem comfortable in that get up" Ryan indicated the tight night garments she was still wearing even though she had her mothers robe over them. "No I am not comfortable in it" Nikki said. "No I am not comfortable in it" Nikki said. "My uncle made me wear it" Nikki said. "Here" Ryan said "He handed her one of her old nightgowns that she had left behind. "Thank you for this" Nikki said as she changed out of her outfit she had on and into the new one. "No problem" Ryan said Nikki noticed that he had kept his eyes to himself unlike the prying eyes of her uncle. "Lets go home" Nikki said "I am tired." "We are" Ryan said smiling "Remember this is where we are staying the night before we move on in the morning." "True" Nikki said as she laid down. Ryan gently laid down beside her and waited to see if she would fall asleep. Nikki had fallen asleep now and she was glad to be safe. Ryan smiled and went to sleep himself. When Nikki awoke she was not safe, she was tied to a chair in the middle of another cave her uncle staring her down "It's about time you woke up" He said sternly.

"Uncle I am sorry" Nikki said. "Yeah yeah yeah save it for someone who cares" Her uncle said "I plan on keeping you here for a long time." "Whatever" Nikki said as she spat at him. "Well now you just grew a backbone" Her uncle said "Your in no position to be acting that way. You better take a closer look at yourself." Nikki looked around as best she could and realized that not only was she tied up but she was also stripped down. "Why don't you and your traditions go to hell" Nikki said "I don't want to be the Alpha Female now." "Too bad you should have thought of that before you made your choice" her uncle said "now I will have to force you to get my heir, I had hoped that you would warm up to me." "Whatever" Nikki said. "I didn't want to have to show you this..." Her uncle said "Bring him in." Other members of the pack, Nikki noticed some were Garrison's old gang, brought in Ryan tied up and gagged as he had been before on the hunt. "What do you say now?" He asked. "I will give you an heir just let him go please" Nikki said.

"No no" her uncle said "He stays, you stay, I get an heir. You both go free." "Ok whatever you want I will give you" Nikki said. "Now then" Her uncle said a devilish smile on his face "Leave us" The others dropped Ryan to the floor and he grunted under the pain. He stripped before her and forced himself on her. Ryan could hear it all but do nothing to stop it. Nikki was screaming as this was going on. Ryan struggled but couldn't do nothing against it. Her uncle stopped and left her against the wall before shurging his shoulders and putting his clothes back on. "Now we wait a week or so and see what happens" He said. "Yes Uncle" Nikki said "may I lay down now?" "Of course" He said a little too gently before he cut the ropes that still bond her causing her to fall to the floor. "There you are" He said and left the room. "Ouch" Nikki said as she just laid on the floor.

Nikki was free now and the room was bare other then her chair, the remains of the ropes that held her, and Ryan. She had no windows and the only door to the room was pad locked. With both a key and a combination lock it seemed. "Ryan I am so sorry" Nikki said "I didn't want this to happen." She had gotten up finally and went over to untie him and take off his blindfold. When Nikki went to untie him she realized that it wasn't rope, this time, it was chains which had another lock. Ryan wasn't going anywhere. "He hurt you" Ryan said when he was finally able to see and talk "He hurt you and I couldn't do anything." "I don't blame you" Nikki said "it was my fault for even thinking I could get away with going to see you." Nikki wondered if she could use her wolf's claw to pick the lock. "Don't say that" Ryan said "We will figure a way out of here. Somehow..." As Nikki looked at the lock closer it was as big as her claws. Her plan might work... Nikki had shifted to her wolf form now and she used her claw to pick the lock. "Careful" Ryan said and soon he was actually released. And ran to the door, "Damn this one has both a combination and a key hole. What do we do now?" Nikki had decided to switch back to being a human again. A couple of minutes later she was human again. "I don't know what to do" Nikki said "there is no way I can pick those locks." "He said that he planned on keeping us here right?" Ryan asked "That means he's got to come feed us don't you think, we won't last long if he don't."

"Yes he did" Nikki said "and he must if he wants me to stay healthy." "Well he also knows that mentally you wouldn't be ok if something happens to me" Ryan said "I also know that he is not the type to do the dirty work." "True" Nikki said "and if I lose his heir who knows what would happen." "Let's hope you don't got an heir" Ryan said. "If I know him he will keep trying until I do carry his heir" Nikki said. "Not if we get away before he is sure if he has one" Ryan said. "What do you have in mind on getting us out of here?" Nikki asked. "Well he is not going to come here to feed us" Ryan said "He will send someone else and we use that person to get us out. You said the pack still cares of me right?" "Yea" Nikki said "At least I know my mom does." "He wouldn't send your mom" Ryan said "But he would send a female, He would be too scared of another male surcoming to temptation." "True" Nikki said "plus my mom may already be in trouble for helping me out." "That's true we will have to look for her when we get out" Ryan said.

"We will" Nikki said "I am not leaving without my mom this time." "Now here is the plan" Ryan said "We will wait for someone to come feed us then I will act hurt and you tell them that I am not used to being confined like this it would probably be a good idea to loosen my chains, when they come to do so I will grab them and we will run out the door, that is if they leave it open." "Lets hope it works" Nikki said as they waited for some one to come and feed them. Ryan got back into his chains but didn't lock them and waited as well. Soon enough a girl, one of Nikki's younger cousins. Dana, came in with food. "Are you ok?" She asked gently. "I am but I don't know about Ryan" Nikki said "He is not used to being confined like this." Ryan coughed a bit and leaned his head towards the floor "Is there anything I can do to help?" Dana asked. "Let us out for a bit" Nikki said "also how are you and everyone holding up?" "I can't let you out" Dana said "Uncle would kill me but maybe I could do something else?" Dana seemed a little nervous now.

"Can you loosen his chain?" Nikki asked. "Maybe" Dana said "But I don't have the key" Dana moved closer to Ryan before he jumped at her and threw the chains around her. "I am sorry to do this child" He said quickly as he tied her up "But I am sure someone will come for you" "Nikki you can't do this" Dana cried "Uncle will kill you, maybe even kill us all." "I have an idea" Nikki said "Dana are you up to helping me get rid of Uncle?" Dana shook her head "No no no" She cried "That won't work. He's too strong. And he does what he wants." Dana looked away and Ryan gasped gently "He hurt you too, didn't he?" He whispered "Maybe not the same as Nikki but he hurt you too" Dana didn't even look at him. "Dana tell us did he hurt you?" Nikki asked. Dana moved the chains from her arms as best she could, she wasn't strong and revealed her upper shoulder, there was a bruise in the shape of a hand, a large hand, there.

"How many others has he hurt?" Nikki asked softly as she went and sat by her cousin. "Most of them" Dana said "But only the girls. Nikki do you know how long you were out? Almost three full days. Auntie is worried about you. And uncle he said if I don't come in here and feed you and the man that he will hurt Dina." "I have had it with him hurting my pack" Nikki said "he has hurt me for the last time." "Dana go tell Auntie that I am fine please" Nikki said "I will figure out some way to bring him down." "No" Dana said quickly "I can't do that. That was the biggest thing if Auntie figured out what really happened or if you guys got out. Then he would...he would..." Dana laid down in the floor to cry. "I'm sorry Dina" She whispered "I was too weak." "Dana listen to me please your not weak" Nikki said "I am tired of him treating the pack like this I have to do something its my fault that Uncle is in charge and not dad." "Just leave me" Dana cried loudly "Get out of here! If he finds me passed out on the floor then maybe he won't blame me, and then maybe...maybe Dina will be safe."

"Dana I can't just leave you here and take the blame" Nikki said. "Nikki go!" Dana yelled "Leave now!" Nikki could hear footsteps with her keen ears coming closer "Maybe we should leave" Ryan said. Nikki and Ryan left. Nikki thought to herself she had to do something to save her family from this evil creep. "Nikki" Ryan said "Go to wolf your faster and it would better then running through the forest naked." "Right" Nikki said as she began to switch. Ryan kept up as best he could but before long he was too tired and weak from lack of food to run anymore. Nikki waited for him she wanted to tell him he could ride her for a bit but she didn't know how. Ryan was soon close to her but leaned against the rocks. "I...can't...run...anymore" He said. Nikki knew if she got close enough he might lean against her. Nikki went over to him to see if he would lean on her. Ryan didn't at first but realizing that Nikki wasn't going a way he did lean and held on to her. Nikki had walked a little ways with him holding on to her. "You can carry me?" Ryan asked.

Nikki couldn't say anything to him but she was able to carry him and once they made it to a safe place Nikki had switched back to human. "Thank you" Ryan said softly. "No problem" Nikki said now fully human. "I have to find a way to save my family and my pack" Nikki said. "Nikki will you quit calling them that" Ryan said "There just as much people as wolves, I see that now. They are not "your pack" they should just be "your family." "Your right" Nikki said "I see that now." "Now how do we get him" Ryan said "First we need energy to do it with and then we can beat him." "Can you still hunt?" Ryan asked. "I should be able too" Nikki said. "Well I was a boy scout a long time ago I should be able to prepare it if you can catch it" Ryan said "Let's get some food in our bellies before we try to think of a plan to ruin your uncle." "I will try and catch something for us to eat" Nikki said "Mind you I have never really caught and animal before."

"Well its always good to try" Ryan said smiling "It's not like we are counting on it or anything." "Alright be back in a flash" Nikki said as she took off to look for some deer or something they could eat. Ryan smiled and sat down in the grassy meadow that they had found and waited. Nikki soon came upon a small doe grazing peacefully. Nikki did what she had to do to catch it. Ryan kept watch and soon saw Nikki in wolf form with blood on her lips coming back to him with a doe in her mouth. "Wow now that I didn't expect for a first catch" Ryan said softly. Nikki had laid it down in front of him and she switched back. "Neither did I" She said "but I did it." "Well this is going to take a while to prepare" Ryan said "You will have to watch for danger because I doubt that they haven't started looking for us and with their senses it won't take long." "I will keep an eye out for danger" Nikki said. Ryan prepared it and Nikki didn't see any danger or hear any danger coming. It was strange she knew that they would be coming for them and yet she couldn't hear, see, or sense them in anyway."Maybe they gave up on us" Nikki said.

"I wouldn't count on it" Ryan said "They are probably just waiting and biding their time. The food is done. Let's eat quickly and then come up with a plan of action." "Ok" Nikki said as she sat down and started to eat. Ryan ate and the two realized that Dana had been right they hadn't ate in a long time. "At least this will keep our energy up" Ryan said softly. "That is true" Nikki said "So any ideas on what to do to get my family away from my Uncle?" Ryan sighed "We will find a way to defeat your uncle as we did your father and save your _family_" Ryan said emphasizing family. "We have to they are the only family I have until now" Nikki said as she ate some more of the meat. "I will do whatever it takes to save them" Ryan said "I know you care about them and won't be happy until they are safe." "I just can't see them hurt anymore" Nikki said "and that is true." "I know" Ryan said moving closer to her to see if she would accept a hug. She accepted the hug. "Thank you for always being there for me" She said.

"Your welcome" Ryan said "And you know I love you and I hate to see you in pain or worried." "I love you too" Nikki said "and at least you know how I feel." "Well I am done eating and I got a plan" Ryan said smiling. "What is your plan?" Nikki asked. "You guys don't like fire or silver right?" Ryan asked. "Right" Nikki said "fire and silver weaken us and fire can most likely kill us." "As can silver if you ingest it" Ryan said "Do you know what your uncle cares about the most? I know he's evil but there has got to be something he cares about. Nikki thought back to the times when she was with her uncle before her father died and realized that he actually loved artwork and paintings, or at least he did before he became leader. "He used to like artwork and paintings" Nikki said. "Ok do you think he still cares about them?" Ryan asked "I mean can we use them as bait?" "I don't know" Nikki said "he might." "What do you think he would do if you went back right now?" Ryan asked. "Kill us most likely" Nikki said. "No no he wouldn't kill you, he wants you to give him an heir remember?" Ryan said "I am saying if you go back and not me. In fact what if you go back and he thinks that you killed me?"

"He most likely accept me back" Nikki said. "Alright how swift are you with those claws?" Ryan asked "Can you cut only what you want to cut easily?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "I can try." "Here" Ryan said "Cut this slab of skin but try and leave the meat intact." Nikki had switched into her wolf form and she did as she was told. Nikki was able to do what Ryan wanted her to be able to do. "Perfect" He said "Now then" He laid down on the ground "This time I want you to cut some of my hair and intentionally get it trapped in the claws." Nikki did so and she was able to get some of his hair trapped in her claws. "Good job" Ryan said then he ripped the sleeve of his shirt and handed it to her "Go back to your pack like this.." He said "If anyone asks tell them that you and me did not agree and you defeated me." Nikki took off towards her family now just like Ryan told her. It didn't take her long before she found herself back home. She found her cousin the same one that had brought Ryan into the room with her at guard. "You came back again?" He asked "Do you have a death wish?" Nikki had laid the sleeve down on the ground and she also showed him her claws.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Nikki switched now "Ryan and I had a disagreement and I defeated him" Nikki said. "Really?" He said "Well uncle will like the sound of that. Just come on back to his room and we will see what happens. He wanted us to see what would happen, that is why we didn't come after you." "Ok" Nikki said as she followed her cousin. Nikki followed him back to her uncle's room. "Well now you came back" Her uncle said. "Yes I did uncle" Nikki said as she showed him her hands and the sleeve. "Now what happened between you and your meat stack" He asked "That can't be too healthy for him." "We had a disagreement and I defeated him" Nikki said. "Really now?" He asked "What will you do?" "I guess if you will allow me to come back to you" Nikki said. "Well as far as that goes you can come back for now." He said "At least until I get my heir" He handed her some clothing like the one he had for her before. "Cover up some, your too tempting for the others." "Yes Uncle" Nikki said as she put the clothes on. Nikki's uncle smiled at her. And the pack rested up for an up and coming hunt later that day. The prey wasn't anyone Nikki knew. Nikki had rested now and she wondered how Ryan was doing.

About three days later Ryan had things set for the trap. He carefully made his way into the caves again. To Nikki's place of rest when her uncle was not there. "I think its ready" Ryan said "He just needs a reason to go into town now." "Ok" Nikki whispered "but what do we do to get him into town?" "I wouldn't know" Ryan said "Perhaps talk him into going to get supplies?" "I will try" Nikki said "I will tell him I need more clothes that he likes." Ryan cringed but nodded "Alright" He said. "Its the best I have" Nikki said. "Well I better get out of here" Ryan said "Who knows what he would say if he saw me" He moved closer to hug her again gently. Nikki smiled as he hugged her. "Be safe ok" Ryan said softly "I am going to make things right." "I will be" Nikki said "you be careful." "I will" Ryan said and he kissed her on the cheek before running from the caves again. About an hour later her uncle came back in. "Uncle can we go to town and get me some more of those outfits you like?" Nikki asked.

"You want more?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said "at least in a different color than black please." "Alright" He said "I will go into town today to get you some white and pink ones." "Uncle may I please go with you?" Nikki asked. "What for?" Her uncle asked "It's not like I don't know your size, why would you want to go?" "I feel safer with you" Nikki said "please let me go." "Well..." He started "It's against my better judgment but I want to at least look happy for appearences so ok you can go." "Thank you uncle" Nikki said "I apprecate it." "Uh huh whatever" her uncle said "Get yourself ready to go and we will head out." Nikki had put on one of her outfits that her uncle liked. "Uncle how is this?" Nikki asked. "That's fine" He said "Let's go." "Yes uncle" Nikki said as she followed him. It didn't take long for them to make it into town and once there her uncle went straight to clothing store that would have those forms of outfits. But as he was walking through the other stores he saw a sign "Free art gallery and show. Come to Warehouse nine" He didn't say anything when they passed the sign.

Nikki followed him into the store. "Uncle thanks again for letting me come" Nikki said as she went and found a lavender outfit. "Here is an outfit I like uncle" Nikki said as she held it up for him. "Yes yes" Her uncle said though he didn't even look at it. He merely picked up ones that he liked and let her have the one that she had found. "Let us pay for these." He said "I want to quickly check out that art gallery so I don't have to stay in town long." "Yes uncle" Nikki said as she followed him to the check out. Soon enough they had made their way out and towards the warehouse nine. Once there, Nikki saw many peices of art most of them she actually regonized they were some of the painting and photos that Ryan had made and kept. "Wow this is cool" Nikki said as she walked around the gallery. "Yes it is" He said not too long after he had walked in and the door shut behind him. Nikki caught the scent of something very familiar and dear to her. Ryan was here. "So do you like this?" Nikki asked as she tried not to be too suspicious now. "The artwork is good but I don't recognize the photos" He said "Do you know who took them my mate?"

"No I don't" Nikki said. "It was me" Ryan called coming into view "Nikki get out of here. Now!" "You!" Her uncle shifted to wolf quickly and charged. Ryan was ready for that and dodged. Nikki did so. Nikki heard the crashes of their fight inside the warehouse. "I need to save my family" Nikki said. Nikki was still outside the warehouse now and she could still hear the crashes and cries of pain from both her uncle and her love from the fight going on inside. "I need to do something" Nikki said as she wanted to help now. She knew that Ryan wouldn't like it but she ran in anyway. She found that Ryan was still fighting her uncle. Ryan was blooded, his shirt torn. Nikki could see her uncle was fighting with one eye blind. It seemed Ryan had been packing silver. Neither had noticed her walk in. Nikki had went in for an attack on her uncle now. She made a hit and they both fell against some of the other paintings. Ryan was right behind them. "What are you doing Nikki?" He cried "I told you to leave." "I know but I couldn't let you fight him alone" Nikki said.

"We don't have a choice" Ryan said "I am glad these painting are just replicas" Ryan held a match and tossed a heavy tapestry over her uncle. "So am I" Nikki said as she got ready to leave. Ryan let the fire which followed all around them as they left the warehouse. Nikki's uncle had burned just as her father had. "I hated to do that" Ryan said "Again." "I know" Nikki said "but it was the only way to get rid of him now lets go to my family please." "Maybe now we can figure out a way to make things right" Ryan said and he followed her. "I hope so" Nikki said as she headed towards her family. Once they were there they found the guards again and as Nikki and Ryan walked up they looked at her. "I thought you defeated him?" Her cousin asked "And where is uncle?" "Uncle is gone" Nikki said "and all of what we did was just an act." "So would you please let me pass" Nikki said. "Who defeated uncle?" The cousin asked softly. "Ryan did" Nikki said "with a bit of help from me."

"The human beat him?" The cousin asked softly. "Yes he did" Nikki said "at least no one else will be getting hurt." "We don't have an heir" The cousin said. "That means that..." He trailed off. "That means that the whoever defeated our old leader is the new one" Her mother came in saying. "Ryan and I did mother" Nikki said "I am sorry but I just couldn't stand seeing anyone else get hurt like me and Dana did." "A human is our new leader?" The cousin asked. "It seems like that" Nikki said "so would you guys would be ok with it?" "What is he going to do on the hunts?" The cousin asked "He wouldn't hunt a member of his own kind" "Perhaps we will change the hunts" Her mother said. "How would we do that mom?" Nikki asked. "Do you not have any ideas?" Her mom asked looking to Ryan "Me? Um I guess you could just have days when you run rather then run after something just run to enjoy it?" "I have an idea what about chasing animals" Nikki said. "That would work I suppose" The cousin said saddened but he knew that he couldn't do anything about the current situation in the pack. "I won't have the same sort of rules as your uncle" Ryan said "Just two rules..." "What are the rules?" Nikki asked.

"Just two" Ryan said "Just honor your family and remember that you are all just as much human as wolf." "Those are good rules" Nikki said "at least we know no one will get hurt." "Exactly" Ryan said "I guess we should rest now and could someone mend my wounds?" He said the last with a slight smile on his face. He was glad to have a family now. "Mom would you be willing to do the honor of mending his wounds?" Nikki asked. "I taught you how to mend wounds child" Her mother said "Why don't you?" "Alright I will" Nikki said as she did as her mother had taught her. Soon after Ryan was bandaged up and ready his wounds were ready to heal he walked with Nikki to her uncle's old room.

"Ryan I love you" Nikki said "and at least your the alpha male." "Doesn't that make you the alpha female?" Ryan asked. "Yes it does" Nikki said "that is if the family accepts it." "It seems like some of them feel like they don't have any choice in the matter" Ryan said as he prepared to lay down now though he didn't know what it was going to be like to lay down in the bed of a man he killed. "That is true" Nikki said "but who knows what they will do." "Most of the pack follows the rules that the alpha male gives due to tradition right?" Ryan asked. "It seems to me that tradition had been broke" Nikki said "also I wonder how Dana and Dina are doing?" "Go and look for them while I rest if you like" Ryan said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said as she went to look for her little cousins. Ryan rested on the bed as she left. It didn't take Nikki long to find her little cousins both were in the room with her mother. "Hey mom Dana and Dina" Nikki said. "How is Ryan doing?" Her mother asked. "He is doing fine just resting now" Nikki said. "Are you ok too?" Dana asked softly moving closer to Nikki. "I am fine" Nikki said "how are you holding up Dana?"

"I'm fine and Dina is too" Dana said softly. Dina nodded gently. "That is good" Nikki said "so what do you think of Ryan?" "He seems nice" Dina said softly "But granddad never liked humans, so I don't know." "I know neither did uncle" Nikki said "and you see what happened to them." Dina trembled "Uh huh" She said "Is he going to do that to everyone that doesn't like him?" "No I won't let him" Nikki said "and the only reason he did that was because they tried to hurt me." "But your a wolf why does he care about wolves?" Dana said "I thought humans were supposed to be scared of us? That's why we had to keep to ourselves and never show them our true face." "He understands me" Nikki said "and he also knows a lot about us." "Do you think he would protect the pack as an Alpha should?" Dana asked "I mean he's human he can't do that much." "I think so" Nikki said "he has protected me all this time and where he don't I will." "Ok" Dana and Dina said at once as they hugged Nikki tightly. Nikki had hugged her cousins tightly. "I love you both" Nikki said "and even though Ryan is human he almost seems like one of us." "What do you mean?" Dina asked.

"He knows so much about us and he knows how to protect the ones he loves" Nikki said "and he cares for you both." "He cares for us?" Dana asked "He doesn't even know us." "Yes" Nikki said "and trust me he loves you." "How can you tell?" Dana asked. "I just know" Nikki said "trust me." "I trust you" Dana said hugging her tightly "Me too" Dina said doing the same." "Thanks guys" Nikki said as she hugged them "Dana how is your shoulder doing?" "It's better" Dana said "Just a bruise." "At least its all better" Nikki said "I guess tonight Ryan and I will address the pack as the Alphas." "Yes" Her mother said proud of her daughter and smiling. "Thanks mom for your help" She said. "Well our new leader must address the pack" Her mom said "You better go and make sure he knows that he is needing to do that." "Ok" Nikki said as she went back to Ryan. Ryan was resting on his back on the bed as Nikki walked in. "Ryan" Nikki said. "Hmm?" Ryan muttered and opened his eyes to look at her. "Something wrong?" "We will have to address ourselves as the Alphas tonight" Nikki said. "Really?" Ryan said "Well alright then what exactly should I do?"

"All you have to do is introduce yourself and then ask if any one objects" Nikki said. "Sounds easy enough" Ryan said "Do you think it would lead to fighting?" "I hope not" Nikki said. "Well I guess we should get to it then" Ryan said getting up. "Ok" Nikki said as she walked to the rock that the Alphas stand on. Ryan stood with her "I am the new alpha male" He said as loudly as he could "And as such I only have two rules, one is to honor your family as your family and the other is to always remember that each and everyone of you are just as much human as wolf. Even though I am human, I see myself no different then you spiritually." "I am Nikki the new Alpha Female and I agree with the Alpha Male" Nikki said "does any one object to us?" "We of course do not object and we know who you are Nikki you don't have to talk like that" One of her other cousins said. "Ok" Nikki said "and thanks for accepting us as your new Alphas."

"As long as we all agree how about we lay down to rest tonight" Ryan said. "Dismissed" Nikki said as she left to go and get some rest. "Will you please just act as you should honey?" Ryan asked as they made their way back to the room "There was no need to say that." "Sorry" Nikki said "I just can't help it." "And why is that?" Ryan asked. "I guess I am taking my position to seriously" Nikki said. "I'll say" Ryan said smiling "Its a no wonder your family is so easily corrupt with power. If I weren't here I could almost see it happening to you." "I guess so" Nikki said "but I hope that I don't become like my uncle and my dad." "You won't" Ryan said "Not if I can help it." "I am scared" Nikki said "I may not be cut out for this.""Ok first your all gunho about this family thing and now your scared" Ryan said "What is going on with you?" "I don't know" Nikki said "I am glad to be back but I am scared that I may end up like my dad and my uncle." "I won't let that happen and as long as you actually agree with me when it comes to things you should be fine" Ryan said smiling "Now then get you a gown your comfortable with and come to bed honey."

"Ok" Nikki said as she went to her closet and pulled out a more comfortable nightgown and put it on. Ryan smiled at her again and waited for her to climb in the bed next to him. Nikki laid down with Ryan now. "I love you" Ryan said softly trying to hug her gently. "I love you too" Nikki said "and I am glad we are together and no one is trying to split us up now." "I am too" Ryan said "And I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" Nikki asked. "I sometimes feel like I caused some of the pain that you feel" Ryan said softly. "How can you say that?" Nikki asked "all the pain I felt was for my family." "Yes but you were torn between your family and me" Ryan said "If I wasn't here you wouldn't have anything to be torn by." "True" Nikki said "I love you." "Let's just rest we don't have to worry about that anymore" Ryan said softly hugging her closer. "Ok" Nikki said as she fell asleep now. Ryan smiled and wondered how she was able to fall asleep so fast as he hugged her and went to sleep himself. The two of them slept all night. Ryan awoke the next morning and smiled at Nikki before gently waking her up as well.

Nikki woke up now. "Morning" Nikki said "how did you sleep?" "Just fine" Ryan said softly "Do you always go to sleep that quickly?" "Not usually" Nikki said "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." "But you have done it for the past two nights?" Ryan said smiling. "I don't know what is going on then" Nikki said. "Eh its alright" Ryan said "It's who you are I wouldn't want to change that." "Thanks" Nikki said "so do you think its odd that I have fallen asleep too quickly?" "No" Ryan said "I just sometimes like to talk is all." "I'm sorry" Nikki said "but I have a feeling something really strange is happening." "Strange bad?" Ryan asked "Or strange good?" "I am not sure yet" Nikki said "It may be strange bad." "If you think it could be your uncle's heir then don't worry" Ryan said "It's not strange bad." "How can it not be strange bad?" Nikki asked "it was my uncle's." "Well besides the fact that the child would realize that he or she is just as much part wolf as you" Ryan said "They could still know me as their father and as such wouldn't hurt anyone." "True" Nikki said "and I have a feeling that is what is going on and why I fell asleep quickly." "At any rate today we start the hunt of normal animals right?" Ryan asked. "Yes we do" Nikki said as she got up and got prepared.

Ryan watched her for a moment before he did the same and they went out to address the pack again for the hunt. "For this hunt we hunt animals like Deer" Nikki said. Ryan smiled at her "That's correct and this will also be a test of each of you as indivdiuals" He told the pack which nodded. "Lets go then" Nikki said as she took off. Ryan went back to the room and waited for them all to return. When he heard the howls and then footfalls he came back out and found the pack had anything from rabbits to deer for them to eat. "That's what I like to see you each work just as well in small groups as you do in a pack" He said "I want you to be able to such a thing." "I am glad to see you guys bring back food like this" Nikki said coming into the crowd. "And what did you get my dear?" Ryan asked Nikki. "A buck" Nikki said pulling the animal behind her and showing it to the pack. "Wow very nice that shall feed us and any that would like some of it as well" Ryan said moving Nikki and the buck back towards the room.

"Yes it would" Nikki said "its probably the biggest thing here." "Any of you are invited in to our room for a part of this buck" Ryan said "But keep in mind that you must also eat part of your own tonight to make sure you made a good catch" The pack all agreed and then dispersed. Nikki had started tearing apart the buck. "This might feed all of us" Nikki said. Ryan watched and waited to see how she would prepare the meat before he dug into himself, the human way. Nikki had prepared the meat like she had been taught. The two ate and the family and pack grew closer. A little more then a week passed and Nikki realized that her fears were true she was going to have an heir and the months soon followed to prepare for the baby's arrival. "This is not good" Nikki said. "Like I said months ago" Ryan told her "It's going to be ok. He will know me as his father." "We only have so much time to prepare for the arrival and I don't even have a name for it or anything else" Nikki said with saddness.

"Jamie if it is a boy and Jessica if it is a girl" Ryan said softly smiling. "What if it is twins?" Nikki asked sadly. "Those names are interechangable for girls and boys if you use Jessie as apposed to jessica" Ryan said. "True" Nikki said sadly "I am so scared." "I am sure your mom will be able to help you through it" Ryan said "And I am here as well." "I know" Nikki said sadly "but something don't feel right about this child." "What do you mean?" Ryan asked. "It just don't feel like it has any wolf qualities at all" Nikki said "it just feels normal." "Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Ryan asked. "Yes it would be good" Nikki said "but since me and my uncle were wolves I figured it would have at least a little bit of wolf in it." "Strange yes" Ryan said "But not exactly bad." "How do you figure that its not bad?" Nikki asked. "Makes it much easier for the baby not to suspect that I am not their father" Ryan said smiling. "That is true" Nikki said "I will be glad once I have had the child." "Why do you say that?" Ryan asked.

"This way I won't be so exausted" Nikki said "I feel so weak." "Well if you just relax then you won't feel so weak" Ryan said. "Ok" Nikki said "and it seems like I will be out of communion for a while." "That would be for the best anyway" Ryan said "I wouldn't want you to waste your energy." "Can you lead our family in a hunt?" Nikki asked "since I can't do it."I won't have to" Ryan said "They haven't been led on a hunt in months you know that." "I forgot" Nikki said as she laid down. "Would you please go get my mom?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Ryan said leaving the room now as Nikki lay on the bed. Nikki's mom came into the room and Ryan left to get the pack ready for the hunt. "Mom did you ever feel tired when you were pregnant?" Nikki asked. "At times" Her mom said "Why do you ask?" "I couldn't say it before but I am carrying the heir" Nikki said "it was uncle who raped me." "I already knew that my daughter" Her mom said. "How did you know?" Nikki asked. "The twins knew" Her mom said "They didn't know what it meant of course but they over heard about it and told me. After he was defeated."

"Oh" Nikki said "I am scared and I don't know what to do." Her mom moved closer "You have no reason to be scared" She said "Your family is here for you." "Thanks" Nikki said "so did you stay tired the whole time or was it just on and off?" "As I said I was tired at times" Her mother said "So that would be on and off yes. But you really should save your strength." "Ok" Nikki said "and would you check up on me once in a while please." "Of course" Her mom said smiling and nuzzling her closely "I'd do that if you didn't ask me to" At that point Ryan came back in. "Thanks mom" Nikki said as she laid down so that she could save her strength. Ryan smiled and looked at her. Nikki had laid down. "How did the hunt go?" Nikki asked before falling asleep. "We shall find out when they return soon" Ryan said "I was only out long enough to send them on." "Ok" Nikki said falling asleep now. Ryan smiled at her and moved her hair from her face and waited for the pack to return before he went out to check on them and then came back to her. He didn't want to disturb her in her sleep so he just watched over her.

Nikki was in a deep sleep now and it seemed like nothing could wake her but she could be woke up. Ryan smiled at her and moved her hair from her face again for she had moved to in front of her eyes again. "Mom" Nikki whispered in her sleep "Tell the pack if they don't already know." "Don't worry" Her mom said softly touching her daughter's hand "They will know" She then got up to leave the room. "Watch over her" She said softly to Ryan. "Always" Ryan said sitting by her now. "I love you" Nikki said softly in her sleep "and thanks for being there for me." "I love you too" Ryan said leaning to her cheek and forehead to kiss them both. Nikki had continued to sleep and she was also talking in it. "Dana and Dina thanks for telling auntie" Nikki said softly. Ryan smiled again and didn't like waking her but he didn't want her talking in her sleep too much. "Honey..." He said softly near her ear "Your talking in your sleep my love." Nikki woke up now. "Huh?" Nikki asked "I can't believe I did it again." "Again?" Ryan asked "I haven't heard it that much honey." "I used to do it all the time when I was younger" Nikki said "but I don't know why."

Ryan smiled "I found it cute but I decided to wake you speak to you myself" He said "And besides your still resting as long as you don't get up." "True" Nikki said "so what do we talk about?" "How well do you think I am with family?" Ryan asked softly. "I think you do a great job" Nikki said as she moved closer to him. Ryan smiled again "So I make a good alpha male then?" He said "Even though I am not a wolf." "Yes" Nikki said "is it just me or has it gotten colder in here?" "You want me to warm you up?" Ryan asked softly. "Yes please" Nikki said as she tried everything to get warm. Ryan decided that that was his cue to warm up the love that he planned to always care for. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "That better?" He asked from behind her hair. "Yes it is" Nikki said falling asleep now. Ryan smiled and hugged her close as he prepared to go to sleep himself. The two of them had slept all night and Nikki was glad to have him around because she stayed warm the whole night. The months passed much the same and as time went by Nikki grew closer to giving birth to the heir. It wasn't long that Ryan was waiting outside the cave to hear from Nikki's mother that both Nikki and the baby were ok.

As the time came Nikki had started screaming because she was hurting and about ready to give birth. Ryan heard the screams but knew that they were the signals of the coming birth. Nikki's mother was there to help her, "Just calm yourself and breathe my child" She said, "It will all be over soon." Nikki had calmed down and breathed as she pushed with the contractions. Soon Ryan heard the small cries of a child and knew that the event had finished. The child had been born. Nikki's mother smiled, "My child you have yourself a beautiful baby girl" She said. "I think I will name her Cameryn" Nikki said as she was glad that it was over. Nikki's mother cleaned the child and brought her to her mother. Nikki held the child so carefully. "Hello my precious Cameryn" Nikki said. Nikki had looked up to her mother and cried a bit. "Mom something seems odd about her she don't seem to have any wolf in her" Nikki said. "What is it that makes you say that?" Her mother asked, "And why would you think it so?" "I don't know it just don't feel like it" Nikki said. "You may not be able to sense it because it is dorment, asleep right now" Her mother said. "When do you usually sense it or see it in a child?" Nikki asked "and was I the same way?" "Why are you so axious to see a wolf child?" Ryan asked coming into the room, "Remember what I said you are just as much human as wolf." "I was just wondering" Nikki said " and I wanted to learn about my family and me."

"Didn't your family ever say anything concerning your history?" Ryan asked. "No" Nikki said "we never talked much about anything especially me and my dad." "Why not?" Ryan asked "Was it just not said?" "Me and my dad never got along" Nikki said "and I just never asked anyone before." "And why not?" Ryan asked. "I was just never interested before" Nikki said. "What changed to make you interested now?" Ryan asked. "This little one" Nikki said "and one thing was before I never liked who I was and I wanted to be normal but I figured out that I am not normal." Ryan smiled and shook his head "There is no normal" He said "We are all different and special in our own way." "I guess so" Nikki said. "You will learn about those things" Her mother said. "How mom?" Nikki asked "I don't know the first thing about who I am." "You do know who you are" Ryan and her mom said at once "Plus I can tell you about the legends that you may not have read" Ryan added "As can I" Her mother said. "Ok" Nikki said "So what other legends are there?" Ryan smiled again "There aren't other legends just more to the ones you already know."

"Could you both tell them to me please?" Nikki asked. "From what I have read" Ryan said "Sometimes a wolf child is said to be merely human for the first few years of life" "And that is correct, they usually don't show their age until seven or nine years of age." "Oh wow" Nikki said "I thought we showed it when we were born." "Don't you remember that Dana and Dina never went on the hunt until after they hit ten years old?" Her mother asked. "I forgot that" Nikki said "When did I show mine?" "When you were about eight" Her mother said "Though just like your cousins you didn't hunt until age ten." "Oh" Nikki said "When did you guys pick out my mate?" "That was much later" Her mother said "You should remember that just fine, its when you started to rebel." "True" Nikki said "is it a good idea to pick a mate when a child is born?" "Well if you do that and they grow up together it would probably be better" Her mother said. "Who said we were going to choose mates?" Ryan asked "Why do you want your child to go through the same thing that you did?" "I am not I was just wondering" Nikki said. "We usually didn't do that" Her mother said "Though sometimes I wish we had." "Why is that mom?" Nikki asked.

"Like I said it would have probably been better for our couples" She said. "Who knows" Nikki said. "For now we should rest for the night and soon we will have that heir" Ryan said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said. "I will see you two in the morning" Her mother said getting up to leave. "Ok" Nikki said as she laid down to sleep. Ryan smiled and laid down beside her. "You feeling ok tonight?" He asked gently. "Yep" Nikki said "just tired." "Let's hope that our baby girl sleeps well tonight" Ryan said looking to the crib that was brought in a few moments before and the little girl. "Lets hope so" She said. Ryan rested close to her and hugged her close. Nikki went and laid Cameryn down and then she went and laid down and fell asleep. Ryan smiled "I guess the baby is asleep" Ryan said went to sleep as well. "Yes" Nikki said in her sleep. The years past and Cameryn grew. She soon reached the age that she would begin transforming and as such Nikki and Ryan kept a close eye on her. "Wow Cameryn you are growing to be very lovely" Nikki said. "You keep telling me that" Cameryn said smiling .

"I am sorry but you are" Nikki said. "But what makes you think so momma?" She asked. "I can see it in you" Nikki said "after all your my daughter." "So what will I do today mom?" She asked. "Do you want to learn to transform?" Nikki asked. "Not yet momma" She said. "Ok" Nikki said. "What are you two talking about?" Ryan asked smiling. "I was just asking her if she was ready to learn how to transform" Nikki said. "And is she?" Ryan asked. "Not yet" Nikki said. "How come?" Ryan asked. "She just isn't ready I guess" Nikki said. "It's not that" She said "I just want to wait a while is all." "Sorry I messed up" Nikki said "also let me know when you are ready." "Can I not do it on my own a little too?" She asked. "Ok you can" Nikki said "just be careful when you do." "I won't be anytime soon I was just asking" She said. "Ok" Nikki said "Cam be back before it gets dark we may have a hunt tonight." "Alright mom" She said as she went off. "Our little girl has grown up" Nikki said. Ryan smiled "Your right but why did you mention the hunt?" He asked. "Because I don't want her out there while we are hunting" Nikki said "that is if we need to hunt." "Oh ok" Ryan said "You know of course that she is not ready for the hunt herself yet." "I know that" Nikki said "That is why I want her home before we go." "Alright then" Ryan said "But now that she is off having fun what will you do?"

"I am not sure" Nikki said. "The other members of the pack are simply doing family things now" Ryan said "Acting as humans would before night fall and hunting as wolves at night." "So where does that leave us?" Nikki asked. "I guess we can just wait for Cam to come back" Ryan said "Unless you can think of something to do." "Nothing comes to mind right now" Nikki said. "We can just wait for her I guess" Ryan said and soon after she did return, before dark as her mom told her. "I'm back" She called to them as she entered the caves. "I am glad you are home" Nikki said "did you have fun?" "Just went for a run and picked some berries" She said showing the berries she had collected. "Wasn't that what you did as a little girl?" Ryan asked Nikki with a smile. "Yes I did but it was with Dana and Dina" Nikki said "because they wanted my help." "Well before them I am sure you did the same alone at least a little bit" Ryan said "And besides now Dana and Dina don't really deal with berries much, they are too busy wondering who they are going to be with, being seventeen now." "No I didn't not alone" Nikki said. "Oh" Ryan said smiling "I wonder why they never let you go alone." "My dad was the one that wouldn't let me go" Nikki said "he wanted to keep an eye on me so that I didn't do anything wrong." "And yet you fell in love with a human" Ryan said smiling. "I know" Nikki said smiling "but think about this you helped me when no one else would."

"True" Ryan said "And I saw you as person too." "True" Nikki said "and that is what made me fall in love with you." "Is that so?" Ryan asked. "Yes its true" Nikki said "you were the only one that seemed to understand me." "Well I think your mom understood you too" Ryan said "At least a little but I think she was too scared of your dad to say anything." "Maybe" Nikki said "I think mom and I were the main ones scared of him." "Most of the pack was" Said the same cousin from before coming in "It's the way he led us." "Hello Sammy" Nikki said "was everyone scared when uncle took over after dad?" "Not at first but both ruled by fear so eventually they were" He said. "I know uncle hurt Dana" Nikki said "do you know if he hurt anyone else?" "He tried to hurt most of the girls" Sam said. "Did any of the attempts work?" Nikki asked "and also do you know if my dad hurt anyone when I wasn't around?" "Your dad was mean but not aggressive" Sam said "And not that I know of." "Do you know of anyone that could tell me?" Nikki asked. "Tell you what?" Sammy asked. "Tell me if anyone was hurt when my dad was around" Nikki said. "I don't think he did" Sammy said. "Ok" Nikki said. "Are we ready to start the hunt?" Sammy asked.

"Yes" Nikki said. "Can I go?" Cam asked. "Let me discuss it with your dad first" Nikki said. "I don't think she is ready" Ryan said "After all we haven't even seen her change yet." "So not right now?" Nikki asked Ryan. "I don't think so" Ryan said "She should stay here." "Ok" Nikki said "Sorry Cam not this time." "Aww" Cam said "Ok then." "Are we heading out now then?" Sam said. "Yes" Nikki said "I am sorry Cam." "It's alright" Cam said. "Let's go then" Sam said. "Sure thing" Nikki said. The group then left leaving Cam behind. "Have fun hunting out there" Ryan said smiling. "We will" Nikki said as she left. Nikki went out on the hunt and found a small deer to catch but before she could get to it it was caught by a smaller wolf, it was moving so quickly she couldn't catch which of the pack it was. Nikki then went to hunt for another animal. She found another deer this one she was able to get to. Nikki went back to the camp now. "How did everything go?" Ryan asked. "It went well" Nikki said. "Anything interesting happen?" Ryan asked. "The only thing that happened was a small wolf came out of no where and caught a small deer that I was after" Nikki said. "Could you tell who it was?" Ryan asked. "No" Nikki said "it was too fast."

"What do you want to do about it?" Ryan asked. "There is nothing I can do about it" Nikki said "I don't know if it was even one from our pack." "I would hope that it was" Ryan said "No one is supposed to know where we are." "I know" Nikki said "you don't suppose that it could have been Cam?" "How?" Ryan asked "She can't change yet can she?" "I don't know" Nikki said "It came too fast so I couldn't tell who it was." "Well we know that cam can't change yet" Ryan said "At least she said she couldn't." "True" Nikki said "but I still wonder who it could be?" "We can't be sure" Ryan said heading back inside the caves. "No we can't" Nikki said as she went into the cave. They found that Cam was still in the caves. "Hey honey" Nikki said. "How did the hunt go?" She asked. "It went well" Nikki said. "What did you catch momma?" She asked. "I caught a deer" Nikki said. "Did you see anyone else in the pack?" She asked. "Not from the pack no" Nikki said "but I did spot a wolf that was too quick to see what pack it was from." "But I thought that we were the only ones that knew about this place?" Cam asked. "We are" Nikki said "but when my dad ruled we had two packs Garrison's pack and my dad's." "Didn't your two groups join when Garrison was killed?" Ryan asked. "Yea now we are united as one big family" Nikki said. "Which is a good thing" Ryan said. "What were things like before me?" Cam asked. "Very difficult" Nikki said "and it was also rough times because I was seeing Ryan and my dad nor uncle approved of it."

"Why not?" Cam asked. "Lycans are not suppose to date humans" Nikki said "we were only allowed to date within the pack." "Oh" Cam said "But we can meet with humans now right?" "Yes" Nikki said "but we have to be careful with which humans we meet." "Right of course" Cam said "I knew that." "I was lucky to meet a nice guy like Ryan" Nikki said. "Yup" Ryan said smiling, "Maybe you will meet someone like that too, human or otherwise." "I hope you will Cam" Nikki said. "Maybe" Cam said "Not anytime soon though." "Ok" Nikki said "but what if you do?" "We will just have to see what happens" Cam said. "Yes we will" Nikki said. "So what are we going to do now?" Cam asked. "Eat" Nikki said. "Alright" Cam said "Though I am not that hungry right now, I think I filled up on the berries and other foods from before." "Ok" Nikki said " we will save you some if you like." "Ok" Cam said smiling and moving on to her own part of the caves. Ryan sat down to start eating with Nikki. "This reminds me of the time we ate together in your apartment" Nikki said as she was eating. "How do you mean?" Ryan asked. "That time it was just us in your apartment and when we watched the romance movie" Nikki said. "That was a long time ago" Ryan said "How do you remember that?"

"I am not sure" Nikki said "I guess just us being together and alone like this." "I don't even hardly remember the movie though" Ryan said smiling. "I only remember that it was a romance" Nikki said "but other than that I don't remember it." "Same for me" Ryan said with a smile. Nikki had finished what she could of the meat and she let Ryan finish his and what ever was left Nikki would put up for Cam. Ryan smiled and watched her "You make a great mother" Ryan said "Have I told you that?" "Yes you have" Nikki said "everyday." "Well its true honey" Ryan said "Don't you think?" "Yes I do" Nikki said. "Let's make sure that Cam is getting ready to lay down and then we will rest ourselves" Ryan said "Sound good?" "It sounds good to me" Nikki said. Ryan finished eating and followed Nikki to Cam's room. "Cam lights out" Nikki said. When they went to Cam's room they found that her lights were out but as Nikki looked into the darkness she saw that she wasn't actually there. "Ryan Cam isn't in here" Nikki said. "Where could she have went?" Ryan asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I am going to get the pack together and see if we can find her."

"I will help you have half the pack go to wolf to try and sniff her out" Ryan said following. "Ok" Nikki said as she ran out and and got the pack together. Ryan followed with the parts of the group that stayed humans. The pack that was wolves was trying to track her sent. Ryan looking with the human branch of the pack couldn't find anything. Nikki and the pack couldn't find her smell at all. Ryan ran towards were Nikki and the pack was as wolves. "We couldn't find anything" Ryan said. Nikki switched back. "Neither could we" Nikki said "I am very worried about her." "She couldn't have gotten far" Ryan said "She doesn't move that fast." "I know" Nikki said "but I don't know what else to do." "Send more of the pack out" Ryan said "Let's see if she went back home." "Ok" Nikki said as she told the pack to go out and see if they could find her. They then went back to check Cam's room. Nikki had turned on the light and she went over to the bed. "Cameryn" Nikki said. Yes?" Cameryn asked sleepily. "Where were you a minute ago?" Nikki asked.

"I was here" Cameryn said "Wasn't I?" "I came in here and you were gone" Nikki said. "I don't remember leaving though" Cameryn said "I don't know what happened." "I am just glad you are safe" Nikki said "Ryan can you call the rest of the pack back here." "Or at least back home" Ryan said. "Yes it is" Nikki said. "Do you want to go to our room and rest now?" Ryan asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she turned off Cam's light and left the room. "That was strange" Ryan said "I wonder why she didn't remember leaving?" "I don't know" Nikki said "but something didn't seem right." "I know what you mean" Ryan said "Do you think something is wrong?" "Yes something is very wrong" Nikki said " I could sense something different." "We should wait to ask her though" Ryan said. "Ok" Nikki said "I just hope she will talk to us if she has problems." "I would think so" Ryan said "We are her parents." "I hope she does" Nikki said. "Why wouldn't she?" Ryan asked getting things ready for them to lay down. "I don't know" Nikki said as she went to lay down. "Let's sleep on it then" Ryan said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said as she laid down. Ryan hugged her close and began to play with her gently.

Nikki was falling asleep now and she was glad. "You enjoy it when I do that don't you?" Ryan asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said in her sleep. Ryan fell asleep himself soon after. Once the morning came he woke up first and waited for Nikki to wake up. Nikki woke up a minute later. "Morning" Nikki said. "Did you sleep well?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said "did you sleep well?" "Yes" Ryan said "And as always it just made it easier to sleep knowing that I would wake up and see you." "Aww how sweet" Nikki said. "Well it's true" Ryan said smiling. "I know" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Ryan said smiling. "So do you think we should talk to Cameryn now or wait?" Nikki asked. "It would probably be a good idea to talk to her now" Ryan said. "Alright" Nikki said as they headed to Cameryn's room. Ryan followed and they found that Cameryn was just starting to wake up. Nikki had walked into the room now and went over to Cameryn. "Hey sweetheart" Nikki said. "Hey momma" She said sleepily "Is everything ok?" "Cam do you remember anything of what happened last night between the time I left for the hunt and came back?" "Just that you left and I laid down to rest for a bit before getting ready for bed" Cam said softly. "So do you not remember anything else?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing besides laying down, getting ready for bed, then starting to fall asleep when you came in." She said. "Ok" Nikki said. "Why do you ask momma?" Cam asked "What happened?" "Because I have a feeling something is wrong" Nikki said. "What kind of something?" Cam asked "Something with me?" "Yes" Nikki said "have you been seeing anyone?" "Of course not" Cam said "Mom you know me better then that plus why would I do that without you knowing I'm only seven." "I know" Nikki said "I was just asking." "Besides I am not lying about leaving" Cam said somewhat worriedly "I don't understand why you and dad didn't see me in my room." "Even with my heightened eyesite I just couldn't see you" Nikki said. Cam placed her hand near her head and groaned softly "I don't....remember leaving" She said softly "But.... maybe I did?" "Are you ok?" Ryan asked "I.... don't know" Cam said. Nikki wondered if it was her mind becoming two. "Honey does it feel like your mind is becoming two?" Nikki asked. "Becoming two?" Cam asked not fully understanding "What do you mean?"

"Does it feel like you have an animal mind and a human mind?" Nikki asked. "I can't be sure" She said "What would an animal mind feel like?" "Just like an animal" Nikki said "it seems to want to take over some times." "I...don't think so" Cam said softly "Perhaps this is too much for her right now honey" Ryan said "I know your worried, so am I, but I don't want to boggle her mind or stress her out." "Ok" Nikki said "honey if you need us you know where we are." Nikki then went to find her mother. Ryan smiled and followed her to her mother. "Is something wrong?" Nikki's mom asked as they entered. "Something is up with Cameryn" Nikki said "and I think it might be her wolf mind coming in." "What makes you think that?" Her mom asked. "She seems to have a headache" Nikki said "and she don't remember anything much." "And you think maybe her wolf mind is taking over and she is turning without remembering?" Her mom questioned. "Yes" Nikki said "when I was out on the hunt I seen a wolf run real fast past me and I couldn't tell who it was." "Your thinking maybe that was her?" Her mom asked "It's possible but rare that a member of our kind becomes a wolf like that." "Yea" Nikki said "but I can't prove it."

"Actually there is a way to test it" Nikki's mom said "But its risky and sometimes painful on the wolf in question." "What way is that?" Nikki asked. "You can chain her up and/or watch her closely at night" Her mom said "But the problem is if she really does have that strong of a wolf in her, she may fight back and not even know who you are." "I say we watch her closely" Nikki said "also mom did you have to do that to me?" "No" She said "Remember it's a rare thing to happen, and it might not even be true." "If the two things don't work what else can we do?" Nikki asked. "Well if you watch her closely and never see her turn then you can try chaining her up and see if she still blacks out." Her mom said "If she does black out there will be evidence that the wolf form of her was fighting the chains, if she doesn't black out or you don't see anything then I am sure she is ok and as normal as the rest of us. It may just be a phase she is going through or something wrong with her human side rather then wolf." "Ok Nikki said "we will do both things then just to see." Nikki got up to leave now and go get Cam and chain her up and watch her closely. "I wonder how she will react to this?" Ryan asked softly as he carried the chains while they walked to her room. "She will probably hate it" Nikki said "but we have to do something." "She wouldn't hate it so much as it will probably scare her" Ryan said "I mean what do we say? We think there is something wrong with you so we are going to chain you up and watch you like hawks?"

"I don't know" Nikki said "I haven't thought that far." "Just as spontaneous as ever" Ryan said with a smile "Even becoming a mother hasn't changed that" They had now made inside her room and she looked at them with wide eyes "What's wrong?" She asked worried. "This is for your own protection" Nikki said. "What are you going to do?" She asked. Nikki didn't tell her she just did it. "Chaining me up is for my protection?" She asked "Momma please..." "Please trust me" Nikki said. "Of course I trust you momma" She said almost crying now "But I should at least know what is going on." "Don't cry sweetie its just for an experiment" Nikki said. "Bad choice of words" Ryan said softly "We are just worried about you honey" He told Cameryn "We want to make sure that you are ok" Cameryn calmed down a little after that. "I panicked" Nikki said softly. "You got to remember to choose your words carefully" Ryan said "We are talking to a small child here, and an important one" "Really?" Cam asked "I'm important?" "Yes you are sweetie" Nikki said "that is why we are worried about you." "Ok" She said "I will be calm then" She relaxed now "There you go" Ryan said. "You know we love you sweetie" Nikki said.

"I love you too momma" She said smiling now. "You won't leave me in here will you? Not like this?" "No I will stay with you" Nikki said. "That's good" Cam said "What about daddy?" "I will stay too" Ryan said with a smile. "Then its settled" Nikki said as she went over to the bed. Ryan did the same and they waited. "What if nothing happens?" Ryan asked. "If nothing happens we let her go" Nikki said. "And what do we do about her black outs?" Ryan asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. The two waited for a few more moments and then noticed that Cameryn was starting to stir, restlessly, more so then she normally would. "She must be transforming" Nikki said softly. Nikki was right. Cameryn was transforming but it was much quicker and rougher then a normal transformation and Cameryn was getting leg musles much to large for a wolf her age. "This is strange" Nikki said "She is transforming differently then I do." "That might be that 'stronger wolf' your mom was talking about" Ryan said "What should we do?" "I don't know" Nikki said as she called for her mom. The transformation was complete when her mother arrived and Cameryn was standing before them in wolf form growling, still chained up. "It is true" Nikki's mother said "I didn't think the legend of this wolf form was true." "Mom what do we do?" Nikki asked in a worried voice.

"You have to get through to your little girl inside the beast" She said "At least that is what I have heard." "Ok" Nikki said "Cameryn honey its me your mother I love you sweetiepie and I don't want to lose you." All the wolf before her did was growl and snap at her. "I don't think just talking will do it" Ryan said worried himself. "What else is there to do?" Nikki asked. "Hug perhaps?" Ryan asked. "Its worth a shot" Nikki said as she walked over to the wolf and hugged her. Ryan did the same and the wolf seemed to calm somewhat. "Mom come and help please" Nikki said. Nikki's mom did so as did Ryan. Soon they felt the wolf form begin to shrink. "Its working" Nikki said. "Momma?" Cameryn cried softly when the wolf before them became their little girl again. "Cam are you ok?" Nikki asked crying a bit. "I think so..." She said "What happened?" "Your transforming without knowing it" Nikki said. Nikki then turned to her mom "is there anyway to bind the power?" "We don't want to bind it" Her mother said "We want her to control it." "How can we help her control it?" Nikki asked. "She would need to practice going into it herself" Her mother said, "With us watching of course." "Cameryn are you up for this?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure" Cam said "I guess we will just have to try." "Ok" Nikki said "do you want to try now or later?" "Later please" Cameryn said "I want to rest."

"Ok" Nikki said "also would you like us to stay with you?" "I don't think you will have to" Cameryn said "Unless you want to." "I will stay just in case you need me" Nikki said. "I guess I will go back to our room then?" Ryan asked "Or do you want me to stay too?" "You can stay too" Nikki said as she laid down in Cam's floor. Ryan did the same and hugged her close. The three of them slept together in Cam's room. The night was peaceful and Cam didn't seem to have any problems. Nikki had awaken the next morning and she was well rested. Ryan woke up and was well rested though his back hurt from sleeping on the floor. "Morning" Nikki said as she looked at Ryan and Cam. "Thanks for staying with me" Cameryn said to both of them. "I think that helped." "Its no problem" Nikki said "if you like we can take turns staying with you or I can just stay alone." "Why not you both always stay?" Cam asked "At least for a little while?" "That works too" Nikki said "How are you feeling today?" "Pretty good" Cameryn said "But what will we do today?" "Training" Nikki said "that is after we eat breakfast." "We need to do that of course" Ryan said "But keep in mind we don't want to push her too much." "I know" Nikki said "it was just a thought."

"What exactly will I be doing to train?" Cam asked "I would say the best way to start is for you to watch us change and see if you can't control your shifting first" Nikki's mother said. "Thanks mom" Nikki said "and that is a good idea." "Won't that put you guys in danger?" Ryan said "I mean what if she loses control again? We can't keep her chained up all the time." "Yes it would but its a risk we have to take" Nikki said. "Exactly" Nikki's mother agreed "But first..." Ryan left for a moment and then returned smiling, "We have breakfast." "Good idea" Nikki said. The family ate the breakfast that Ryan had brought in prepared for them then Nikki's mother stood up. "I think this sort of training should be done outside in the woods away from the others of the pack for now" She said "It would be easier on the them that way." "Yes it would" Nikki said "Ryan could watch the pack for now and if he needs help he can ask Dana Dina and Sammy." "I wanted to help you guys but if that is the best way I can do that then it is what I will do" Ryan said. "I know you wanted to help but if she loses control I don't know what I would do if you got hurt" Nikki said. "Alright" Ryan said understanding "I will keep watch over the family then" Nikki noticed how Ryan referred to the pack as family rather then pack as he always did. "Thank you" Nikki said as she finished eating.

Everyone else had also finished and Nikki, her mother, and Cameryn moved on to the woods while Ryan stayed near the caves. Once a good distance away Nikki's mother looked at both Nikki and to Cameryn "Ready?" She asked. Cameryn nodded slowly, still unsure herself. "I am too" Nikki said as she was getting prepared. "Just watch us" Nikki's mother said. Cameryn nodded and did so as Nikki's mother began to shift slowly. Nikki also shifts slowly. Cameryn watched carefully and then once they were done she waited for them to shift back. Nikki was beginning to switch back now. As was her mother and soon both were in human form again. "What exactly do I need to do to shift?" Cam asked softly. "Just think about transforming" Nikki said "and you should shift." "Also make sure to keep your own self in mind, who you really are" Nikki's mother said "Otherwise the wolf mind may take over" Cameryn nodded and so, slowly shifting herself. She growled at them and snapped her teeth. "Concetrate on who you really are" Nikki's mother said softly, trying to calm the wolf before her. "Focus Cam on your human self" Nikki said. The wolf calmed a little but was still growling at them. It suddenly shook it's head and charged for Nikki. Nikki dodged Cam. "Cam remember who you are" Nikki's mother said, dodging an attack herself. Nikki was also dodging Cam. "Come on Cam remember" Nikki said.

The wolf stopped charging and started to change back. Soon Cam was before them, her clothes in shreds, and panting. "Cam are you ok?" Nikki asked. "I can't be sure" Cam said "What happened?" "You shifted and then attacked me and my mom" Nikki said. "I did?" Cam said holding her head and leaning against a tree. "Yes" Nikki said "if we keep practicing then you may get control over it." "But what if I hurt you?" Cam asked. "Its a risk that we have to take" Nikki said. "But I don't want to hurt you" Cam said "I don't want you to have to take that risk." "I know you don't but its the best we got" Nikki said "we need to train you." "And also you must remember child that this creature attacking us isn't the real you" Nikki's mother said "Your not the one trying to hurt us, it is." "That's right" Nikki said. "Do you want me to try again?" Cam asked looking gently at her mother. "Not unless you want to" Nikki said "I won't make you." "I want to rest for a bit before I do please" Cam said softly. "Go ahead" Nikki said "and if you want we will continue after you rest." "Ok" Cam said softly "I know that it is hard on you child" Nikki's mother said "It's hard on all of us." "Especially me" Nikki said "but I am willing to help you control it." "What is wrong with me?" Cam asked "Why am I like this?" Nikki's mother knew that it was because she was a special, powerful wolf but she wasn't sure what Nikki would want to tell her. "Your a very rare and powerful wolf" Nikki said "and also very special."

"I am?" She asked. "Yes you are" Nikki said. "But how come?" Cam asked. Nikki wondered if she should tell Cam who her true father was. Nikki's mother saw the look on her face and shook her head no. "We don't really know why" She told Cam, "It is just a rare thing that happens to our kind." Nikki nodded to her mom that she understood. "Your grandmother is right" Nikki said "its a one in a million chance that this would happen again." "So it was just stroke of bad luck that it happened to me?" Cam asked. "I wouldn't say its bad luck" Nikki said. "What do you mean?" Cam asked. "Its just rare not really bad luck" Nikki said "look at it this way its more of a blessing then a curse." "How is it a blessing to be like this?" Cam asked. "It just is" Nikki said "put it this way if we ran into a strong enemy then you being the strong one could most likely kill them." "But I don't want to be a killer" Cam said. "I know you don't Cam" Nikki said "but we do what we have to." "Let's try again" Cam said standing up "I want control because I don't want to be a killer." "Ok" Nikki said as she shifted again slowly. Nikki's mother did the same and Cam played close attention trying to understand exactly how they changed. Nikki was switching back again. Cam waited and as soon as they were back to normal she spoke "Ok I am going to try again" She said softly and she began to concentrate.

Nikki and her mom watched Cam to make sure she was ok. This time she changed a bit smoother and didn't growl as much. Nikki had noticed the change went a little more smoothly. "I think she is getting better" Nikki's mom said "What about you?" "Yes she is" Nikki said. Cam's wolf form shook its head a bit but then she changed back "It's hard..." She said "But I think...I am getting control." "It will be until you get used to it" Nikki said. "It wasn't this hard for you though right?" Cam asked "It's harder for me since my wolf is strong?" "It was hard for me when I first started" Nikki said. "How long did it take you to get control of your shifting?" Cam asked. "A few days" Nikki said. "Do you think it will take longer for me?" Cam asked. "It may" Nikki said "but who knows." "How long each day did you practice?" Cam asked. "Until it got dark" Nikki said. "Did you practice alone or with others of the pack?" Cam asked. "It was just me and mom" Nikki said. The three of them continued to talk and practice for the rest of the day and by night fall were heading back to the caves. "You are doing well" Nikki's mom said "Both of you, but it will take time for you to get full control." "Yes it will" Nikki said "also mom how long did it take for me to get full control?" "About three days like you said" She said. "Ok" Nikki said as they headed back to the cave.

Once they arrived back Nikki found Ryan in their room getting things set for the hunt later that night. "Hey honey" Nikki said. "How did things go?" Ryan asked. "It was a little rough at first" Nikki said "but after a while it went smoothly." "So she is getting more control then?" Ryan asked. Cam nodded to tell him so. "That's good to hear" Ryan said playing with her hair a little bit. "I knew she could." "I am glad she is getting the hang of it" Nikki said. "Me too" Cam said moving towards her room "I hope the hunt goes well for everyone" She said leaving. "Ryan do you think I should let her go on the hunt this time?" Nikki asked. "I would think if she wants to go on the hunt she will herself with that wolf form of hers" Ryan said "But I don't really want to get her close to the pack yet since she doesn't have full control of herself and I don't want to worry the family." "Ok" Nikki said as she helped out Ryan get everything ready for the hunt. "Do you want me to go check on her while I wait for everyone to return?" Ryan asked "Or would you rather me let her be?" "You can go check on her" Nikki said as she got the last of it finished. "Alright" Ryan said "Have fun out there." "I will" Nikki said as she went out to get the pack ready. Ryan waited for her to return but moved on to Cam's room. As Nikki left the caves she found that the pack had in fact prepared for the next hunt. And Sammy came to her before they would start their run. "Is Cameryn doing ok?" He asked.

"She is doing real well" Nikki said "when we get back you can go and see her if you like." "I was just kind of worried about her" Sammy said "I had heard rumors that something was going on with her." Sammy and Nikki both picked up the scent of the animals and the forest. "We will see" Sammy said before he shifted and charged into the woods. Nikki shifted and raced after Sammy. Nikki could keep pace with Sammy and saw that he was after a large buck. Nikki waited to see if Sammy would need help to chase it. It seemed like Sammy was slowing down to run next to her. He might need help taking it down. Nikki was willing to help Sammy take it down. The two charged at the buck and were able to get it down, working together. Nikki and Sammy carried the buck back to the cave now. Once there they saw that everyone else had made their own catches. Nikki and Sammy had laid the deer down now. Nikki had shifted back now. Sammy did the same "Thank you" He said. "No problem" Nikki said "I am glad to help." "That was quite the catch for us" He said "I wouldn't have been able to do it myself." "Yes it was" Nikki said "also if you want to go see Cam you can." "Alright" Sam said. And he followed her to Cameryn's room. "Cammy" Nikki said "you have a visitor." "Huh?" Cam said getting up "Who?" "Sammy" Nikki said "my cousin."

"Hello" Cam said "Hi" Sammy said looking at the little girl "Your growing everyday I see." "I will leave you two to talk" Nikki said as she left the room. The two spoke for a few moments and then Sam came back out "You are raising your daughter well" He said "She's a good kid." "Thank you" Nikki said "so how did you like talking to her?" "She's a sweet girl" Sam said "But why did you leave us alone like that?" "I just thought it would be nice for you two to get to know each other" Nikki said "I don't want her to be like me and not know the whole pack." "But you do know the pack" Sam said "And how is knowing me going to help her know the rest of them, we are a large family." "I was wanting her to get used to others so I thought that if she got to know you she would be willing to know the others" Nikki said. "She's young Nikki" Sam said "She hasn't it your rebelous streak yet. It won't be hard for her to get to know other members of the pack." "I know" Nikki said "but she don't seem to want to come out of her room and talk to the pack." "Well she is still not a part of the hunts so that's understandable" Sam said "I was the same way, and you may not have stayed in your room but you stayed pretty much on your own when you were young too."

"True" Nikki said "but you know I used to escape after my dad went to bed." "I had heard about that" Sam said "But because you were so close to the alpha of the pack it didn't really matter." "True" Nikki said. "How about I introduce Cam to more of the pack once she can start hunting?" Sam offered. "That would be great" Nikki said "I am thankful." "Well your part of the family is important to the pack" Sam said "I thought I should be willing to do that." "I appreciate it" Nikki said "I think she would actually get along with the pack once she talks to all of them." "Well talks to most of them" Sam said smiling "She can't talk to them all, that would take a while." "Yea that is true" Nikki said. Sam just laughed, "You never change" He said "You've always been a woman of few words." "Can you blame me?" Nikki asked "I never really had anyone to talk to." "I know" Sam said "We were all afraid to talk to each other when your dad and uncle were leading." "At least now we can all get along" Nikki said "also what do you think of having Ryan as the Alpha male?" "For a human he does a good job" Sam said. "I am glad" Nikki said. "Are you worried of what the rest of the pack will think of him?" Sam asked. "Yes" Nikki said "real worried that they won't like him as much now." "Why do you think that?" Sam asked. "I just have that feeling" Nikki said. "Something in your gut huh?" Sam asked. "Yes" Nikki said.

"Well maybe sometime tomorrow I can take you around to talk to those of the pack that I know and we will see ok?" Sam offered. "I would like to do that" Nikki said "thank you for your help." "Call it payment for helping me with the buck" Sam said smiling. Nikki had smiled now. Sam then walked on back to his part of the caves. Nikki had headed to her room now. She found that Ryan had returned to their room and was preparing for bed himself. "Did things go well?" He asked. "Yea everything went real well" Nikki said "Sammy and I caught a big buck together." "That's cool" Ryan said as he got the bed made for the night. "I am going to take a quick bath" Nikki said as she grabbed the things she needed for her bath. "Alright then if that's what you want" Ryan said "You ok?" "Yea I am fine" Nikki said "I just feel icky." "Ok then" Ryan said "I will let you be then." Nikki took her a quick bath and then went to lay down with Ryan. "Feel better?" Ryan asked as he hugged her closer. "Yes I do" Nikki said.

"How is the family doing?" Ryan asked moving his fingers through her hair gently. "They are doing well" Nikki said. Ryan moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it gently "I love you" He said softly. "I love you too" Nikki said softly. "Your so beautiful" Ryan whispered into her ear. "Thank you" Nikki said. "I guess we should get some sleep huh?" Ryan said. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said. "Unless you got something else on your mind" Ryan said "Or your not sleepy." "I don't have anything on my mind" Nikki said as she was falling asleep. Ryan smiled "Well I guess you are sleepy then" He said and waited to see if she would fall asleep. "Yes I am" Nikki said now asleep. Ryan loved the way she looked when she was asleep she seemed so peaceful. He hugged her again and started to fall asleep himself. The two of them slept all night peacefully. When morning came Nikki woke first and found that Ryan was still hugging her. His face buried in her hair. Nikki didn't want to move because Ryan looked so handsome just laying there. Nikki heard Ryan gently stir but he didn't move much from where he was, he still had his arm around her. "Morning sweetie" Nikki said softly. "Hmm?" Ryan muttered from within in her hair as he woke up "Is it morning already?" "Yes" Nikki said. "Aww darn" Ryan said starting to move away from her "I was so comfy too."

"I am sorry to wake you" Nikki said. "Well we got to get up I guess" Ryan said softly. "I guess so" Nikki said. "Do you not want to get up yet?" Ryan asked "We are the alphas we can do what we want after all." "Yea I do want to get up" Nikki said "at least to go check on Cam." "How about you let me do that?" Ryan said "You two did a lot yesterday, you should rest a bit." "Ok" Nikki said as she laid down again. Ryan smiled as he gave her a kiss and got up to leave the room for a moment to check on Cameryn. Nikki was resting now. Soon enough Ryan returned and climbed back into the bed next to her. "She's still sleeping" He said "I think she needs a little bit of extra rest just like you do, not go to sleep exactly but at least rest a bit." "Ok" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" He said hugging her close. "I am glad that Cam didn't think that a father would have anything to do with how she is she wouldn't think of that yet and I don't know if she will ever have to know." "I wanted to tell her but my mom wouldn't let me" Nikki said. "I really don't think she is ready for that" Ryan said "At least not yet I just wish we had a child ourselves, just to see what it would be like to have a hybrid before the rest of the family gets the idea though at the same time no matter what I will always think of Cam as my little girl." "If you want we can make love" Nikki said "and have another child." "I would like that but I want you to be ready for it" Ryan said "Not to mention I want you to experience a more passionate form of love then what happened before."

"That would be nice" Nikki said "I would love to experience the more passionate form of love." Ryan smiled "Do you think you could get that with me?" He asked "Am I lucky enough to be that special?" "Yes I do" Nikki said. "Maybe tonight then?" Ryan asked playing with her hair. "Sounds like a plan" Nikki said. At that point Cameryn walked into the room "Momma? Daddy?" She called rubbing her eyes. "What is it Cam?" Nikki asked. "I don't think I will go to sleep but can I lay with you guys for a bit before we go training today?" She asked. "Sure" Nikki said "What made you come in here?" "A weird dream" She said "Not bad, but... strange." "What was it about?" Nikki asked. "I was running through the woods and I kept going to wolf and back again" She said softly "I think I was running to a human town or something." "That is strange" Nikki said "Do you remember why you were going into town?" She shook her head "I can't be sure" She said "It was almost as if I was running from something but I never saw anything." "Weird" Nikki said. "Well nothing will chase you from here" Ryan said hugging her close "Not if we have anything to say about it right honey?" "That's right" Nikki said. Cameryn smiled and hugged them both "I love you" She said to them both. "We love you too sweetie" Nikki said. "Your mom's right about that one baby girl" Ryan said kissing her forehead. Cameryn then cuddled up into a ball between them. The three of them laid together for a long time. Eventually Nikki's mom came to them "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yea Cam just had a strange dream" Nikki said. "Strange dream?" Her mom asked looking at the little girl laying on the bed. "Cam tell her about your dream" Nikki said. Cam nodded and did so. "Interesting" She said "You know sometimes dreams are just trying to tell you things, or help you understand something." "So what do you think?" Nikki asked. "I can't be sure" Nikki's mom said "But maybe her wolf spirit is trying to tell her something?" "Ok" Nikki said. "Do we want to start training then?" Nikki's mom asked. "Sure" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and watched them as they left. "How are we going to do things this time?" Cameryn said. "We eat first" Nikki said. "Good Idea" Cameryn said "I am hungry." The four of them went to the kitchen to eat. Ryan was there and already eating. Nikki went to eat now. The others followed and did the same. Nikki had finished eating now. As did Cam and Nikki's mother. Nikki her mom and Cam had all went out to the woods and started training. The passed by much like the day before though Cam was better this time around and eventually it got close to night fall. "Good work Cam" Nikki said. "I guess we should head in then?" She asked. "Yea" Nikki said. The group went for the caves again "You did well today" Nikki's mom told Cam "Thanks" Cam said. "Maybe in a couple more days you will be ready for the hunt" Nikki said. "You think so?" Cam asked.

"Yes I do" Nikki said "you seem to get better control each time now." "Maybe it will take me the same amount of time it took you after all" Cameryn said. "It seems that way" Nikki said. "I hope so" Cam said "And after will I be going on the hunts?" "Yes you will but you may have to stay with me at first" Nikki said. "Ok then" Cam said. "Cam you get some rest now" Nikki said. "I will momma" She said "You and daddy sleep well too." "We will" Nikki said as she went into her's and Ryan's room. She found Ryan in the room waiting for her, "Does the family want to hunt tonight?" He asked "Or would they rather rest?" "I don't know yet" Nikki said "but our daughter is doing real well in her training." "That's good to hear" Ryan said smiling. "She will soon be ready to go on the hunts with us" Nikki said. "That's great" Ryan said "And your sure that it would be safe? For both her and the family?" "Yea she is getting great control of the wolf" Nikki said "I also told her that she will have to stay with me on this first hunt so that I can make sure she is ready." "That's a good idea" Ryan said "Speaking of which why don't we go out and see if the family wants to hunt tonight or would rather take a night of rest." "Ok" Nikki said as she went outside to talk to the pack. She found some members of the family were out of their cave homes but others were not. Nikki had talked to them and asked if they wanted to hunt or take a break.

Most of the family agreed to take a break this time around. Some of them wanted a day of the rest others merely just wanted to stay in that night to do normal human things. Nikki was ok with taking a break because they had been hunting a lot. After she talked to them and she found out the answers she went back to her's and Ryan's room. "So what did they say?" Ryan asked. "That they wanted to take a break" Nikki said. "Ok then" Ryan said "I guess I should just make the bed for us then." "Yes" Nikki said "and we can make love if you want." "I would like that" Ryan said smiling as he finished making the bed. "So would I" Nikki said as she got in her nightgown. "After you" Ryan offered the bed to her. "Thank you" Nikki said as she laid down first. Ryan smiled and laid down next to her for a moment before turning to face her. "I don't know what you would rather me do to pleasure you first" Ryan said "Or would you want to start it off?" "You start off" Nikki said "it don't matter what you do." Ryan smiled and gently moved his hand under her nightgown to her belly to tickle it a little before moving to her chest. She was so soft. Nikki was loving every minute of it. Ryan moved his other hand to do the same to her other breast and smiled at her.

Nikki loved this and she moaned as he was massaging her breast. Ryan loved it too and kept it going as he got lost in her eyes though he to rest above her a specific way so that he could get under her gown to her breast but he didn't really care about that right now. Nikki continued to moan as he done this. Ryan felt her moans within himself and timdly went to take her gown away to make it easier for him to massage her. Nikki didn't mind this at all she loved it because it was with the one she loved. Once the gown was removed Ryan was able to see her bare body before but rather then just looking at it he was above it, loving on it, it was almost too much to take in. "Your so beautiful" He whispered as he placed his hand against her cheek before leaning to kiss her breasts if she allowed it. "Thank you" Nikki said as she looked at him. She nodded her head to let him know she was ok with what he had planned. Ryan smiled and began to kiss one breast as he massaged the other. After a time he even began to suck on it gently. Nikki just moaned as he done this. She was loving every bit of what he was doing. Ryan then gently swapped to do the same to the other breast as he felt her moans within his own body. Nikki continued moaning. Ryan stopped massaging and kissing her before he removed his own shirt to lay against her for a moment before looking into her eyes again.

Nikki looked into his eyes and she got lost in them. "I never knew how pretty your eyes are" Nikki said. "What do you mean?" Ryan whispered. "Your eyes are pretty that I could get lost in them" Nikki said "they look like gold gems." Ryan smiled and tickled her belly again before starting kiss her body once more, he wanted to kiss her all over but he wasn't sure what she would do. She didn't care what he did now she was just glad to be with him. Ryan saw how she didn't seem to care and loved every moment of it so he did began to kiss her whole body but he stopped when he made it to just above her lower body. He still wanted to make sure she was ready. Nikki nodded to him. "Go for it" She whispered. Ryan shyly removed her undergarments before him then massaged her gently. Nikki was moaning while he did this. Ryan laid down beside her and took her hand in one of his while his other massaged her. Nikki was holding Ryan's hand and she then decided to take her hand and massage his lower. Ryan was surprised by the move but let her do it. He didn't know what he would do about his shorts at this time but he didn't care right now. Nikki massaged his lower for a little longer. She wondered what to do now. Ryan moaned along with her while she massaged him. "I love you" He said softly. He wanted more. Nikki removed his shorts and she climbed on top of him and she laid on him and gave him a hug.

"What brought this about?" Ryan asked smiling at her with surprise. "Nothing" Nikki said "I just wanted to lay on you." "Am I comfy?" Ryan asked as he looked into her eyes. "Yes very comfy" Nikki said as she stared into his eyes. Ryan's body was shivering with pleasure waiting to see if she was ready to connect with him. Nikki was prepared and she connected with him. Ryan smiled and moved his hands to her shoulders as he began to bounce and make love to her. Nikki bounced and she moaned as they were doing this. Ryan moaned right along with her and soon his peak was met and with a deep moan flowed into her. Nikki had moaned and then relaxed as she released as well. Ryan relaxed under her and she could almost feel like he was letting her fall into him. Nikki had fallen asleep on him now. Ryan smiled and pulled the covers over them to let her sleep as he played with her hair a bit before going to sleep himself. The two of them slept all night. When morning came Nikki woke up first again and found herself still on top of Ryan and covered with the blanket that he had pulled over them. Nikki took off the blanket and she went into the bathroom to take a bath. Ryan still slept but he woke up when he heard the water run. "You ok?" He asked "Or did I make you feel dirty or something?" "I am fine I just want to take a quick bath" Nikki said. "I guess I should just let you be then" Ryan said softly as he yawned "Though I know I would need one too sometime today, but I can just take me a shower later or something."

"Ok" Nikki said as she cut the water off and climbed into the tub. "Did you like what happened last night?" Ryan asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said "it was a lot better than what my uncle did." "I would hope so" Ryan said getting up and getting ready for the day himself. Nikki stayed in the tub for quite a while. After getting ready for the day Ryan moved to go to the restroom to both use it and check on Nikki. "Everything ok?" He asked her from behind the shower curtain. "Yea" Nikki said. "I guess the water feels good huh?" Ryan asked. "The water is perfect" Nikki said relaxing in the tub. Ryan finished using the restroom and sighed lovingly before he started to leave the bathroom. "Well take your time" He said "I suppose it would be best that I leave you alone." "Ok" Nikki said. "Of course at the same time I don't see you being to upset if I stay in here" Ryan said jokingly "I guess it's up to you." "I don't care what you do" Nikki said as she started washing up. Ryan moved the curtain a bit to see her face. "I love you" He said kissing her wet forehead. "I love you too" Nikki said. "What if this time you don't get a child?" Ryan asked. "Then I don't get one" Nikki said "at least we can say we tried." "Well tried at least once anyway" Ryan said "I wouldn't want to do anything more, or try anymore unless you wanted to." "I understand" Nikki said.

"Somehow I get the feeling you don't really want another child" Ryan said softly. "I do but who knows what will happen" Nikki said. "We will just have to wait and see" Ryan said, and he got ready to leave the bathroom again so that she could get out when she was ready even though she knew and he knew that it wouldn't make a difference if he was in there or not considering the night before. "Yea we will" Nikki said as she let the water out and climbed out and dried off. Ryan was already gone when she got out to dry off but she saw that he had left her some clothes for the day. Nikki finished drying off and she then slid the clothes on that Ryan laid out for her. Once she was ready and returned to their room she found that he had already had the bed made for the day and it seemed he had went out to check on Cameryn. Nikki had left the room now and she went to find Ryan and the rest of the family. As Nikki had thought Ryan was with Cam and he was helping her get ready for her training for the day. "You ready to get going momma?" Cam asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "Ok" Cam said and with that the two went out to meet with Nikki's mother and start the training for today. "Ok Cam" Nikki said "try and shift." "You want me to go first today?" Cam asked surprised. "Yea" Nikki said "lets see if you can do it alone." Cam did so and was able to shift ok but she growled once again as she had many times before and seemed about to charge again. "Cam remember who you are" Nikki said.

"Concetrate on the real you" Nikki's mother said trying to get through to the child as well. The wolf shook her head a bit but stopped and shifted back. "That was harder then I thought it would be" Cam said softly "That wolf is stronger then me." "It will be unless you can get control over it" Nikki said. "And you are stronger then it" Nikki's mother said "Always believe that. Right Nikki?" "Right" Nikki said. "I am?" Cam questioned "I am not so sure of that." "Yes you are" Nikki said. "Do you want me to try again?" Cam asked. "Yes please" Nikki said "and this time focus." "Right" Cam said and she did so this time there was just a small growl and she didn't even look like she wanted to charge at them. "Good job" Nikki said as she continued to watch Cam. Cam then tried to change back and it seemed to take a little bit of effort but she returned to normal "I...think I am getting it" She said "I know I'm close." "You are doing great" Nikki said. They kept trying for most of the day and it seemed that Cameryn finally had full control over the wolf form by the end of the day. Nikki smiled now. "You know I think you may be ready to hunt soon" Nikki said making their way back to the cave. "I think so" Cameryn said "Though I would still like to sit this next one out if that is ok." "Ok" Nikki said "that would be fine." They all made their way back to the caves again and Nikki saw that Ryan was once again preparing things for the hunt. She had realized that even though he didn't actually hunt he was always a big part of preparing things for it. "Everything go good today?" He asked as she walked in.

"Yes it did" Nikki said "she is almost ready to hunt with the family." "You think so?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said "she has gotten control over the wolf part but she said that she wanted to sit this hunt out." "Ok sounds like a plan then" Ryan said "And I am guessing you keep watch over her for the first few?" "Yes" Nikki said "I was planning on keeping an eye on her." "I thought as much" Ryan said "Well everything is ready have fun out there." "Thanks" Nikki said as she got prepared to go for the hunt. "Don't catch something to big to carry back ok" Ryan said teasingly. "Ok" Nikki said "we will try to make sure its not too big." Nikki left for the hunt and saw that most of the family had already started their runs since most of them had picked up the scent of something. Nikki shifted and followed the rest of the family. It didn't take long before she saw others coming back with their own kills and she soon got her own scent of a young doe. Nikki ran after it and she was able to make the kill and take it back to the cave. When she returned to the caves with the kill she didn't see Ryan anywhere in their room but she did hear the water running in the bathroom. Nikki laid the deer down and she shifted back. She figured that Ryan was taking his shower now. "Is that you honey?" Ryan called from the bathroom. "Yes it is sweetie" Nikki said. "Ok just checking" Ryan said.

"Alright" Nikki said "I got us a doe that we can eat." "Sounds good" Ryan said "I'll be done in a bit unless you want to come in too." "I will wait on you" Nikki said. "Alright then" Ryan said and soon after he came out of the bathroom though he only had a towel around him. "I didn't feel like getting my clothes before I went in" Ryan said smiling. "That is fine" Nikki said "its not like we haven't seen each other naked before." "Very true" Ryan said as he dried himself before getting his clothes. "I love you sweetie" Nikki said. "I love you too" Ryan said and he smiled once he was in his clothes for the night. "How are you feeling?" "I feel fine right now" Nikki said. "I can say one thing" Ryan said "You look great." "Why thank you" Nikki said. "How about me?" Ryan asked "You have been with me for quite sometime now. How do I look to you?" "You are very handsome" Nikki said. "Well thank you" Ryan said smiling. "Your welcome" Nikki said. "I guess we should just rest for the night and we will introduce Cam to more of the family tomorrow?" Ryan asked. "Sammy said he would introduce her to ones he knows" Nikki said "and sleeping would be good." "I am guessing your tired then huh?" Ryan asked as he waited for her to climb into the bed. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she laid down in the bed. Ryan smiled and hugged her close again. "Let's hope everything goes well tomorrow" He said softly. "I hope so" Nikki said falling asleep. Ryan ran his fingers through her hair again, he didn't know why he liked doing that but he did. Soon he was starting to fall asleep himself. Nikki slept all night and part of the day.

Ryan was up before her of course but let her sleep. He just couldn't bring himself to wake her even when Cameryn came in to see them he still let her sleep and was about to tell Cameryn that she was going to spend some more time with Sammy today. Nikki started stirring and waking up. "Morning" She said. "Good morning, you slept in a bit" Ryan said "Are you feeling ok this morning?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "You don't know?" Ryan asked "What do you mean?" Ryan went ahead and told Cameryn that she could go on with Sammy and to be careful. "I have a headache and I feel a little nauseous" Nikki said. "You wouldn't be getting signs of a child this quick would you?" Ryan asked "I mean its only been a few days according to your uncle it should take ten." "It could be" Nikki said "but I am not sure." "I guess we will just have to wait and see" Ryan said. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said. "So what now?" Ryan asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "I really don't feel like doing anything." "Well I guess Cam will be safe with Sammy?" Ryan asked "Or would you like me to send your mother with them or go myself?" "Cam would be fine with Sammy" Nikki said. "You think so?" Ryan asked "You trust him huh?" "Yea I trust him" Nikki said "she will be fine." "So what would you like me to do then?" Ryan asked not sure what he could do since he wanted to either help her or do something with her. At these caves he didn't really have much he could do on his own. "I don't know" Nikki said "you can stay in here and lay with me if you like."

"I would like that" Ryan said gently climbing into the bed next to her "Though I hope neither one of us fall asleep or we won't tonight." "I hope not" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Ryan said laying behind her for the moment. Nikki and Ryan laid together for a long time. "I wish we had something to talk about" Ryan said after a time "Or something to listen to, it's too quiet." "So do I" Nikki said. "Maybe we should ask the pack for a radio or tv?" Ryan offered. "It sounds good to me" Nikki said. "You want me to do that now?" Ryan asked. "Sure" Nikki said "also could you get my mom please." "Sure" Ryan said "If you want me to and he left to do just that." It didn't take him long and he returned with both a tv and Nikki's mom. "Hey mom" Nikki said "could you train Cam for a bit alone please?" "But her training is more or less done isn't it?" Her mom asked "She has control now." "Yea but I was thinking one more training lesson just to make sure she is ready for the hunt" Nikki said. "It would have to be after she gets back from hanging out with the family though" Nikki's mom said "But if that is what you want to do then that's fine." "Mom I love you" Nikki said. "I love you too but why do you want me to be only one to do it?" She asked "Are you ok?" "No" Nikki said "I have a headache and I feel nauseous." Nikki's mom knew what that could mean and she looked at her daughter "Ok then" She said "Just remember that as your mother you can tell me anything." "I know mom" Nikki said "and thank you."

"Your welcome" Nikki's mom said and then she left the room. Ryan was still standing before her, unsure if she still wanted to stay in the bed. Nikki tried to move but her head hurt so much that she laid back down. Ryan looked at her and could tell that she wasn't feeling well so he laid next to her again. Nikki was falling asleep now hoping that her headache would go away. Ryan petted her hair again hoping to help her relax the headache away he was going to try and not fall asleep himself so that at least one of them would be ok to sleep at night though at the same time he kind of wanted to rest with her too. Nikki slept the whole afternoon and all night. Ryan stayed awake with her and when anyone asked he made sure that they knew what was going on and didn't worry. Cameryn didn't go on the hunt as she didn't want to go without her mom so she went to bed a little bit early and soon the whole pack was asleep for the night. Once morning came none to surprisingly Nikki got up first. "Morning" Nikki said. Ryan was still sleeping but he did stir a little "Well hello" He said "Do you feel better?" "Yea a little better" Nikki said. "Do you still think you could be having another child already or is it just nerves?" Ryan asked. "Who knows" Nikki said.

"So what now?" Ryan asked "You slept for most of the day and all night I don't think you want to lay about anymore." "I would like to get up and move" Nikki said. "That's what I wanted to hear" Ryan said smiling "I'd even run with you if you would like me to, but if you go wolf you know I won't be able to keep up." "I don't want to run right now" Nikki said "I just want to walk around." "Walk among the family?" Ryan asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she got up for the first time in a while. "Well you don't have to you know I just thought that that would be the best thing you could do for now" Ryan said "And we can even take Cam and she can introduce us to some of them that she met that we haven't." "Sounds good" Nikki said "or we could even ask Sammy." "Either way" Ryan said "Do you want to do that now?" "Yea" Nikki said "I am ready." "Alright then" Ryan said. And the two of them left their room and went to Cam's. She was already up and had just finished getting dressed for the day. "Hey momma" She said smiling "What are we doing today?" "I was going to meet the other members that I don't know" Nikki said. "Like I did yesterday huh?" Cam said smiling "You want me to help? I talked to a bunch of people with Sammy." "Sure" Nikki said. Cameryn was soon ready to go and the three of them went out to talk with the family. Nikki was glad to be getting to know the family because she never could before.

They spent the rest of the day going around the caves talking to other members of the pack. Nikki was glad to get to know the family. "Will you be able to go on the hunt today momma?" Cam asked as night began to fall. "I will try but I am going to stay close to the caves if I do" Nikki said. "That's fine" Cam said excitedly "I wanted to stay close anyway. I just want to see what's its like to hunt but I don't want to try it without you." "Ok we will stay close for now" Nikki said. "Alright" Cam said "I can't wait." "Remember Cam you are to stay near me" Nikki said. "Right" Cam said "I know that." "Ok" Nikki said "do you have a dress that you can wear?" "The one you got me" Cam said smiling "But why do we have to wear dresses?" "It makes it easier for us to transform and we're not having to tear good clothes" Nikki said. "Oh I see and I guess the guys just don't wear shirts then?" Cam asked. "Your right" Nikki said. "Let's hope my first hunt goes well" Cam said "What should I go after?" "A small deer" Nikki said. "You think I have the energy and strength for that?" Cam asked. "Yes you do" Nikki said. "How can you be so sure?" Cam asked. "Because your my daughter" Nikki said "and I have faith in you." "I believe you momma" Cam said "I am ready when you are." "I am ready" Nikki said.

"Then let's do it" Cam said smiling and moving to walk out of her parents room. Nikki had followed Cam now. Soon they were outside and everyone seemed ready for the hunts but they were of course waiting on their alpha female and her young daughter. "Are we ready?" Sam called to them as they appeared before the pack. "Yes" Nikki said as she began to shift. Cam did the same and she made sure to do it carefully so that she could keep control. The two of them stayed near the caves and seached for animals. It took them a bit but they soon found a small doe near their caves. Nikki and Cam chased it down together and soon they caught it. Once it was down Nikki was about to drag it back to the caves but she saw that Cam seemed to enjoy the taste of it more so then she should. Cam was losing control a little bit, Nikki could hear the growls. Nikki had switched back now. Nikki had nodded to Cam to let her know to switch back. Cam shook her head and kept biting at the doe's neck even though it was already down. Nikki knew that Cam had to turn back or the animal mind would take over. Cam shook her head again and started to back away from the doe and shift back slowly. "The wolf liked the....meat..." Cam said panting "And....the hunt itself."

"Yea that is what happens when your a wolf" Nikki said " you did well for your first hunt." "Thanks mom" Cam said "For everything." "No problem" Nikki said as she sat on the ground. "Should we head back to the caves?" Cam asked. "Yes lets" Nikki said as she got up off the ground and walked back to the cave with Cam. As they entered the Alpha room they both saw that Ryan was making up the bed and playing music on the radio that someone had brought in earlier. "Hey sweetie" Nikki said as she walked into the room. "How did Cam's first hunt go?" Ryan asked. "It went real well" Nikki said "all but her wanting to eat in wolf form and not wanting to switch back." "That's not good" Ryan said "But I guess you helped her get control again?" "Yes" Nikki said. "I am sure she will get better" Ryan said playing with Cam's hair "Get some rest honey" "Ok daddy" Cam said as she left the room. Nikki laid down on the bed now. "So you two caught a doe together I see" Ryan said "Did she do a good job tracking it?" "We both did it" Nikki said. Ryan climbed in behind her. "You feeling ok tonight?" He asked softly. "I feel completely drained" Nikki said. The days passed and soon it was easy to notice that Nikki was going to have a hybrid child. The months passed as she was coming to term and her mother came to speak to her. "It is Ryan's right?" She asked "I have no idea what a hybrid child is going to be like." "Yes it is Ryan's" Nikki said. "This has not happened with us before" Her mom said.

"There is a first time for everything" Nikki said weakly. "I am still worried as to how things will go" Her mom said "But I suppose hybrids will happen more often now that Ryan is our Alpha and allows us to hang around humans." "It may" Nikki said weakly. "Let's get you rested up for the baby's arrival" Her mom said "From the way your acting it may be soon." "Ok mom" Nikki said weakly. "You want me to stay here for a while?" Her mom asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "I will then and I am sure that Ryan will too" Her mom told her. "That would be great" Nikki said still weak. "Just get some rest honey ok?" Nikki's mom told her as Ryan and Cameryn came into the room. Nikki was falling asleep now. As she slept Nikki could hear the others around her "Is momma alright?" Cam asked "She will be honey" Ryan said "She just has things going on right now, you are going to have your baby brother or sister soon." Nikki was sleeping now. "Let's just let her rest now" Her mother said "Ok" Cam said leaving the room as Ryan and Nikki's mom kept watch. Nikki slept all night and was awaken the next morning by the pain that she was having. Ryan beside her and Her mother on a fold out bed that they had brought in woke up quickly "Are you ok?" They both called at once. "No the pain" Nikki said. "Do you think the child is coming now?" Ryan asked Nikki's mom "I will get her ready you get the other mothers of the family" "Right" Ryan said running out to do so. Nikki's mother went to her side. "Mom there is so much pain" Nikki said. "It is the same as before honey" She said "Just make sure to breathe clearly and things should be fine." The other female members of the pack came in to help.

Nikki did as her mother told her. Ryan was waiting outside the caves again and soon heard the cries to indicate that the baby had been born and was just fine. At least right now. He ran in to be by Nikki's side "You have a lovely baby boy" Her mother told her. Nikki was glad that it was over now. "You did great honey" Ryan said holding her hand "Our baby boy is beautiful." "I am glad" Nikki said in a weak voice. "Are you ok now?" Ryan asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said her voice getting stronger. Nikki's mother smiled and had wrapped their baby boy up to hand it to her. "What will you name him?" She asked. "I will name him Garrett" Nikki said. "I like it" Ryan said "Garrett." "I am glad everyone likes it" Nikki said. "Let's just hope that things go well with him" Nikki's mom said "We have never had a hybrid before." "I hope I can raise him like I did Cam" Nikki said. "You mean you hope we can raise him" Ryan said smiling "Like we raised Cam. And I am sure he will grow up fine." "Yea" Nikki said "also mom aren't we all concidered hybrids?" "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well we are all human and werewolf" Nikki said "so wouldn't that make us hybrids anyway?" "Well I could see how you would think that when talking to Ryan" She said "But honestly in our creature history we are beings that can assume a human form and have human emotions so we aren't exactly human but in some ways we are."

"So in other words we are more beast than human" Nikki said. "In the begining we were but not now" She said "Many of us have gotten used to being in human form more and acting like humans more so we are more human then beast, though genticly we are not even close to humans only able to breed with them because of our human forms." "Oh" Nikki said. "So to simply answer your question..." Her mom said "No we are not exactly hybrids with wolves ourselves but even so a child with a human would still be called a hybrid." "Ok" Nikki said "so would Cam be considered wolf or hybrid?" "Wolf" Her mom said "As we are, considering that your uncle was her father." "So is that why I am wolf because of you and dad both being one?" Nikki asked. "That would be it" Nikki's mom said "You should have had more interest when you were growing up honey, I would have told you." "I know mom but I was too scared of dad to even ask" Nikki said. "We all were scared of your father" Her mom said "I understand honey." "Do you think our life is easier now than before?" Nikki asked. "Maybe not exactly any easier but it does feel safer" Her mom said. "I am glad that everyone is safe" Nikki said "and I am also glad that we can be a huge family instead of like we were before." Her mom smiled "We were always a pack" She said looking to Ryan "But now thanks to our new alpha we are a family too" Ryan didn't know what to say it was the first time she had actually come out and reffered to him as the alpha like that.

Nikki had smiled at this. "Mom I know we were a pack before but you know Garrison had family that I didn't know and his flankies with him and then we had the rest of the pack I knew and you me and dad." "We have all always hunted together as a pack when the time arised" Her mom said "At least that is what your father and uncle did. But Ryan has brought us together as a family rather then just a pack. He is a good man." "I agree that he is a good man" Nikki said. Ryan looked at the two of them and smiled "Let's hope that we can raise Garret to be the same way" He said. "I think we can" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and hugged both Nikki and Garret who was still in her arms. "Do you want me to go get Cameryn so she can see him?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. Ryan smiled again and left the room to bring Cam in. She walked in slowly and looked at the little baby in her mom's arms. "He's so little" She said softly. "Cam come and sit with me" Nikki said "and I will let you hold him." "Are you sure I should?" Cam asked "He's so little." "I think you can handle it" Nikki said "I will help you hold him." "Ok" Cam said softly, she was still nervous but she sat beside her mom. Nikki and Cam sat together while Cam held Garrett. "So what do you think of having a little brother?" Nikki asked. "He's cute but he's so little" Cam said smiling "Well he will grow" Ryan said smiling "And who knows one of these days he might be bigger then you" "No way" Cam said "I don't think so."

"Cammy you never know" Nikki said. Cam just shook her head "Nah, it won't happen" Ryan just smiled and played with her hair again. "You don't think he will be a different kind of wolf like I was do you?" She asked. "He is a wolf but not as strong as you" Nikki said "he is known as a hybrid and your full wolf." "Huh?" Cam asked "What do you mean?" "He will most likely be a little more human than you" Nikki said. "How come?" Cam asked "Do you already know that there is something different about him?" "Yes he will be different" Nikki said "or at least that is what I figure." Cam still didn't quite understand but she was going to leave it alone for now hoping to understand it better when she was older. And she knew that she was going to help raise her little brother. "What is his name?" She asked softly as she gave him back to her mom. "His name is Garrett" Nikki said as she took him back. "Garrett huh?" Cam said "I guess you want me to help take care of him too?" "Yes please" Nikki said "after all you're his big sister." "Yup" Cam said smiling and she got up off the bed "I think they both need to rest now" Nikki's mom said smiling. Nikki slept that night and she was glad to finally have two great kids. Again time seemed to just fly by as peaceful as it was among the pack and family and soon Garrett reached the age of eight and Cameryn was thinking that something was up as he hadn't had any form of a wolf to really deal with yet.

Nikki was watching them play now and she was glad to have two special kids. Cameryn, now 15 walked over to her mom. "Hey mom when will Garrett come in to his wolf powers?" She asked "I was able to change before now when I was his age, do you think something is wrong?" "No I don't think so" Nikki said "but like I told you before he is a little more human than you are." "He still has some of the senses of a wolf though" Cam said watching Garrett play kickball with one of the other members of the family had got him a couple years ago. "I can tell that when we play things like hide and seek and keep away." "He has them but not as much as you" Nikki said "your full wolf while he is half wolf." "You keep telling me that" Cam said "Does it have anything to do with the fact that dad is human?" "Yes" Nikki said "its about time you knew something." "Knew something?" Cam asked "What are you talking about?" "Your real dad was a wolf like me" Nikki said "it was my uncle and he raped me so that I could have his heir being you Cammy." "Dad's not my real dad?" Cam simply asked not knowing how to take what her mom said. "That's right" Nikki said "I am sorry I didn't tell you before." "Where is he?" Cam asked "Or is he the same uncle that everyone has told me about was killed because he was too corrupt?" "Yes he is the same one that was killed because he was corrupt" Nikki said. "So I will never meet my real dad" Cam said sadly. "No you won't sweetie" Nikki said "I am sorry about this."

"It's in the past now" Cam said "As the alpha always told me, you can't change the past" Nikki noticed how she referred to Ryan as the Alpha. "That's right" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too mom" Cam said softly. "Cam do you have trouble switching anymore?" Nikki asked. "No" Cam said "I haven't in a long time." "Just making sure" Nikki said "so how are you and Sammy getting along?" "Same as before" Cam said "Don't try hooking us up mom, that's not happening." "Ok" Nikki said "and I wouldn't dream of it." "Good because I don't see Sammy that way" Cam said smiling. "Cam put it this way I was mated with a guy that I didn't even like" Nikki said "and I wouldn't want to do you and your brother like that." "I heard about how things were when my uncle and grandfather were in power" Cam said "And somehow I am glad that the leader is a human and not another wolf." "So am I" Nikki said "and it is a lot better now than before." "Because of the new alpha?" Cam asked, she was still watching Garrett. "Yes because of Ryan the new alpha" Nikki said. "So Garrett is not really my full brother then" Cam said "Just my half-brother." "Right" Nikki said. Ryan walked out to join them now "Is everything alright?" He asked "It's fine" Cam said simply "We are doing fine" Cam walked back over to play with Garrett some more "What were you two talking about?" Ryan asked. "I finally told her who her dad was" Nikki said "and we also talked about you a little." "About me?" Ryan asked "What about me?" "Just how everything is better with you around" Nikki said" "Really?" Ryan said "Does the family really think that? I didn't do much you know, only what I thought was right."

"Yes really" Nikki said "you have brought this family together and helped us." "What do you think Cam thinks of me now?" Ryan asked "I mean she knows that I am not her father now." "I figure she still likes you as her dad" Nikki said "even though your not." "I hope she will still call me her dad" Ryan said "Because even though its not by blood I am her father, I did help raise her as her father." "I hope so too" Nikki said as she continued to watch them play. "At least they are still getting along" Ryan said "And I think they always will, at least I hope so." "I hope they will" Nikki said. As they watched them play they saw some of the other kids of the family come by and start playing with them. Things seemed to be going fine they were all talking and playing as Ryan and Nikki watched. Soon though Garrett came running over to them "Mommy" He called "They are picking on me, I am a wolf right? Just growing into it slow like you and dad always told me right?" "Yes Garrett your a wolf but your half wolf not full wolf like the rest of the family" Nikki said. "But I will still have a wolf form right?" Garrett asked "I just might be late getting it?" "Yes" Nikki said " because I am wolf so you should have it too." "That's good" Garrett said "They are wrong then, they keep saying that since my daddy isn't a wolf I won't be but daddy isn't that different from the rest of us is he?" "No he is no different than us" Nikki said "we are all human in our own way." "Ok then" Garrett said "When do you think my wolf powers will show up?"

"I am not sure" Nikki said "with you being our first hybrid we don't know." Garrett didn't really understand all the words him mom was saying but he smiled anyway "I will become a wolf though right?" He asked. "I hope so" Nikki said "but who knows." Garrett just shrugged "Oh well" He said as he ran back to the others to play. "What do you think is going to happen?" Ryan asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "he is our first hybrid in this family." "Let's just hope everything goes ok" Ryan said softly. "So do I" Nikki said "he may not even be a wolf." "I am hoping that he has some form of a wolf" Ryan said "Even if it is just half." "I do too" Nikki said. "Who knows when or how it will come out though" Ryan said "But it's getting late maybe we should get things set for the hunt." "Ok" Nikki said "Cam Garrett lets go." "We have to go in already?" Garrett wined "Come on" Cam said "It's time for the everyone to get ready for the hunt." The family went in and got ready for the hunt all but Ryan and Garrett. "Why doesn't daddy ever go on the hunts?" Garrett asked "It can't just be because he has to watch me." "Hunts are for wolves" Nikki said "that is why your dad stays here." "What about me?" Garrett asked "What if I never become a wolf will I never go on the hunts either?" "If you don't become a wolf then yes you will have to stay behind" Nikki said. "But I still want to run in the hunt" Garrett said "I can feel that need to run." "I know you need to run but right now your too little to go on the hunts" Nikki said "One day you may be able to go with us."

"I am not old enough for the hunts?" Garrett asked "Is that it?" "Ok you can go but you have to stay with me" Nikki said. "Ok" Garrett said smiling "Does it make you mad mommy?" "No" Nikki said "I am just worried." "Worried?" Garrett asked "Why? If Cammy could do it when she was seven why can't I?" "Because I don't know if you have any wolf in you" Nikki said "and it can be dangerous in the woods." "Mom it doesn't matter if I am in wolf form or not" Garrett said loudly "I am just as strong as anyone else, what is so important about having a wolf form?" "Some of the animals we chase are fast" Nikki said. "Well so?" Garrett said "It's not like I want to go on the hunt to actually catch something yet. I am going so I can run." "Ok" Nikki said "stay near me." Nikki had helped Garrett get ready for the hunt. "Am I just going to run with you then?" Garrett asked. "Yes" Nikki said as she got ready to go. Garrett was ready and energized to go "This is going to be fun" He said softly. "Yes it will" Nikki said. The family started the hunt and Nikki and Garrett stayed together even when Nikki went to wolf form Garrett was able to keep up pretty well. It suprised even him how fast he could run when he really tried. Nikki was still keeping an eye on Garrett even in wolf form. She sensed a buck near them, a large one, and Nikki knew she couldn't take it down alone. Luckily she also heard that Cameryn was nearby as well. Nikki had went to chase down the buck. Nikki heard both Cameryn and Garrett coming closer as she neared the buck. The three of them chased the buck together and took it down. Once it was down Garrett backed off and let his mom and sister make the kill. "I knew things would be ok and it was so great to run" Garrett said softly.

Nikki had started dragging the buck back to the cave. Cameryn came to help and Garrett just followed them quietly. The family made it back to the cave now. "How did things go?" Ryan asked when they came back. Nikki switched back now. "It went real well" Nikki said. "Did you have fun Garrett?" Ryan asked. Garrett nodded. "The buck we caught we caught together" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Ryan said. "So how was it here?" Nikki asked. "Things were calm as usual" Ryan said. "That is good" Nikki said. "At any rate" Ryan said "We should all get some rest." "Ok" Nikki said. "Goodnight mommy, good night daddy" Garrett said hugging them both before he went to his own room. "Night" Cameryn said hugging them both gently as well. "Night kids" Nikki said. Cameryn smiled to her mother and left. Ryan smiled to her it looks like the kids are doing ok. Nikki had went and laid down now. "I love you Ryan" Nikki said. "I love you too" Ryan said "How did Garrett do on the hunt?" "He did good" Nikki said "he helped me take down the buck." "Really?" Ryan asked "How did he do that?" "I am not exactly sure myself" Nikki said. "At least he stayed safe that is the main thing" Ryan said hugging her close. "Yes at least he stayed safe" Nikki said. "I am sure that it was you that kept him safe right?" Ryan asked. "Yes I kept him safe" Nikki said "even in wolf form I watched him. "How well did he keep up?" Ryan asked. "He kept up real well" Nikki said "it surprised me." "How so?" Ryan asked. "He was faster than I expected" Nikki said. "Maybe some of his wolf traits are showing when he is human form because he is more human?" Ryan offered. "It might" Nikki said "that is why he may be fast in human form."

"Didn't Cam say he had the different wolf senses too?" Ryan asked. "Yea" Nikki said "she did." "I guess that makes things more interesting" Ryan said "Should we tell your mom?" "Sure" Nikki said. "Do you want me to go get her now" Ryan asked "Or worry about it tomorrow?" "Wait until tomorrow" Nikki said. "You just want to rest now huh?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said as she was laying down now. Ryan just hugged her close again making sure his grip wasn't too tight as she started to fall asleep "I love you honey" He said softly. "I love you too honey" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and gently buried his face into her hair again before he started to fall asleep first this time. Nikki was also falling asleep now. The two slept peacefully as they always did. But in the middle of the night Nikki heard a small voice calling to her. "Mommy?" He called, It was Garrett. Nikki woke up and she went to Garrett. "What is it Garrett?" Nikki asked. "I had a nightmare" He said sniffling a little "Can I sleep with you and daddy?" "Sure" Nikki said "I don't think daddy would mind." "Don't think dad would mind what?" Ryan asked a little groggily. "If Garrett slept with us" Nikki said. "Did he have a bad dream?" Ryan asked looking to the small boy. "Yes he did" Nikki said. "Come on buddy" Ryan said patting between him and Nikki "Climb on in here" Garrett smiled and did so. "Night" Nikki said to Ryan and Garrett. "Nighty night mommy" Garrett said happily as he went back to sleep between them. Ryan smiled and hugged them both before going back to sleep himself. Nikki had fallen back to sleep now.

The three of them were soon back asleep and before long it was morning again. Nikki woke up first and saw that the boys were still sleeping behind her. Nikki had gotten up and she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. Not long after she moved away Garrett got up "What are you doing mommy?" He called rubbing her eyes. "I am making breakfast" Nikki called from the kitchen. "Oh ok" Garrett said "Do you want me to wake up daddy?" "Sure" Nikki said as she got breakfast done. Garrett went and woke up his dad and smiled "Mom has breakfast done" He said happily. "I'm up I'm up" Ryan said groggily. "Cameryn breakfast" Nikki called. Cameryn was already on the way when she called it seemed. "Wow Garrett got in here quick didn't he?" She said teasing her little brother. "Yes he is quick" Nikki said. "He actually did sleep in here because of that nightmare" Ryan said playing with the little boys hair as he sat the plates out for everyone. "He had a nightmare?" Cameryn asked. "Yes he did" Nikki said as she put the food on each of the plates. Garrett started eating once the food was on his plate. "It was scary" He said softly "A monster was trying to get me." "You don't have to worry about monsters getting you" Nikki said "We will protect you." "I know that" Garrett said "But in my dream none of you were around, I thought I smelled Cameryn but I couldn't see her anywhere." "Strange" Nikki said. "I wonder what the dream means?" Cam asked "I mean why would he be able to smell me like that at least while he wasn't in wolf form, you didn't have a wolf form in your dream did you?" Garrett shook his head.

"My mom might know" Nikki said "but I have no idea." "We can go ask her today if you like" Ryan said finishing up breakfast "Would you like to know what it means Garrett?" The little boy nodded slowly. "I hope she will know" Nikki said. Soon all of them were done eating and Ryan stood up "Well I guess we should go see her then before you kids go out to play" He said. "That is a good idea" Nikki said as they headed to her mom. When they entered her room they found Nikki's mother was just finishing up supper herself. "Something wrong?" She asked as they all walked in. "Garrett had a nightmare and we were wondering if you could possibly tell us what it means" Nikki said. "What did he see?" Her mom asked her. "Garrett you tell her" Nikki said "since it was you who had the nightmare." Garrett then described the dream to his grandmother as best he could as Ryan stood behind him to comfort him. "I can't be sure" Her mother said "But I do have one idea of what it could mean." "What idea is that mom?" Nikki asked. "I think maybe the monster was a fear of that he will never be a wolf" She said softly "Do you worry about that?" Garrett nodded slowly "All my friends say that they don't think I will be a wolf." "You never know" Nikki said "and even if your not you will always be my son." "But I want to be a wolf" Garrett said "Just like everybody else" "But my wolf wasn't like everybody else" Cam said softly "Huh?" Garrett asked "What do you mean?" Cam was silent. "Garrett you may be human with wolf reflexes" Nikki said "You never know."

"I don't want to be different" Garrett said sadly "How come I am different?" "Because your dad is human" Nikki said "that maybe why your not showing wolf at all." "So it's not possible for me to be a wolf at all?" Garrett asked "Ever?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "None of us really know what is in store in the future dear" Nikki's mom said, speaking to her grandson. "We just have to wait and see." "Grandma's right" Nikki said "We will have to see." "I really hope I am a wolf too" Garrett said "Can we go play now?" "Sure go play" Nikki said "just be careful." "Be careful?" Garrett asked "Why do you say that? What do we have to be careful of?" "Yes" Nikki said "besides it a habit and there is really nothing to worry about." Cameryn smiled she already knew her mom was going to say that since she had heard it so many times growing up. She followed her little brother outside the cave to play for a while. Nikki went outside with them as well so she could watch them. Ryan and her mother followed. "You are raising them well" Nikki's mom told her "They both seem to be good kids." "Thanks mom" Nikki said "I couldn't have done it without you and Ryan." "We can only hope that things go well with little Garrett" Nikki's mother said watching the small boy. "I hope that he does have wolf in him" Nikki said. "We can only hope" Ryan said "And there isn't a form of a legend that tells what a hybrid would be like?" "None of our kind every bred with a human" Nikki's mom said, "So there wouldn't be any legends or stories of it. Unless..."

"Unless what mom?" Nikki asked. "There might be something" She said "It would just be in the part of library that your dad hid from all of us, back at the old den." "If dad hid it from us is it possible to find it?" Nikki asked. "Perhaps" Nikki's mom said "But what will we do about going to get it?" "I guess me Sammy and Ryan could go back" Nikki said "that is if Sammy is willing to go." "What would you want me to tell Garrett and Cameryn?" Her mom asked. "Just tell them we had to go get something from our old den" Nikki said. "But remember neither one of them even know of the old den" Nikki's mother said. "True" Nikki said "I don't know what to tell them then." "I could always tell them that you are simply going on an errand" Her mom said "As alphas that would happen every now and then." "Works for me" Nikki said "lets see if Sammy wants to go." "Alright then" Ryan said and he followed Nikki to Sammy's part of the caves. "Sammy" Nikki called. "One moment" Sammy called back and soon after he greeted them at the door "Oh hello" He said "Is something wrong?" "Nothing is wrong" Nikki said "I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me and Ryan to the old den." "To the old den?" Sammy asked "Why?" "Because mom thinks that there maybe something in dad's library that might help us" Nikki said. "Alright" Sammy said "Was there any real reason you wanted me to come?" "It would be good just to have another person along" Nikki said "also I was hoping you may be able to lead us back to the old den since it has been forever since I was there."

Sammy smiled at her "Same old Nikki" He said "You may be the alpha now but you haven't changed a bit." "Is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked "also would you be willing to go?" "Sure" Sammy said smiling "And no its not, just makes you predictable." "Is it bad that I am predictable?" Nikki asked. "Well since we don't have an enemy of the pack or in the pack right now no" Sammy said. "Ok" Nikki said "so lets go if you two are ready." "Yup" Sammy said smiling and stepping out to walk with them "I guess I lead the way then?" "Sure" Nikki said "and thanks for coming along?" "Not a problem" Sammy said leading the way now making sure not to move too fast for Ryan "What exactly are we going to be looking for?" "My dad's old library" Nikki said "mom said she thinks there is something in there about hybrids." "Your wondering how things will go with little Garrett aren't you?" Sammy asked. "That's right" Nikki said. "And what are you hoping to find out?" Sammy asked. "If he has any wolf in him" Nikki said "and what to expect from him." "And what will do if there isn't wolf in him?" Sammy asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "We will just have to tell him he doesn't have wolf in him" Ryan said "He will be upset but there is nothing we can do." "True" Nikki said. Eventually the group made it to the old den and Nikki's father's library. "Lets see what we can find" Nikki said as she looked. "I am guessing there is going to be a hidden area considering that they are books that your father never wanted us to see" Sammy said moving to look for a secret compartment rather then just a book.

"There would have to be" Nikki said as she looked for a secret compartment. Ryan started to look as well and came across it which moved a bookcase around and opened up a hidden room. Nikki walked over to the room and she went into the room. Nikki found the room dusty and full of cobwebs. The room had a few things she knew that her father always liked but only one bookshelf in the far back. Sammy and Ryan followed her, "I'd be careful" Sammy said "Who knows what kind of things could be hidden in here." "Yea I know" Nikki said as she went over to the bookshelf to see if she could find anything that would help. Most of the books were about humans and what Nikki's kin thought of them. As well as what humans thought of them. But one book caught Nikki's eye 'If they were to breed'. It talked about just what they were looking for. Nikki pulled the book off the shelf and took it with her. "Did you find something?" Ryan asked. "Yep" Nikki said "the book we were looking for." Nikki held up the book she found that would help them. "Sounds about right" Ryan said reading the title, "I guess we should head back then?" "Yea" Nikki said. "You going to read any of it on the way back?" Sammy asked "Or are just going to wait and read it with your mom?" "Read it with my mom" Nikki said. "Alright" Sammy said "Let's go then." "Ok" Nikki said as she headed outside. The group went on back to the cave den. "At least we didn't have a hard time finding it" Sammy said. "That is a good thing" Nikki said "at least dad had what we needed."

"I still wonder what it will say" Ryan said softly "I hope Garrett will at least have a chance to have wolf in him." "I hope so too" Nikki said "and I won't know until mom and I read it." The group eventually made it back to the cave den and found Nikki's mother in the same place they had left her considering they hadn't been gone long and the kids were still playing. "Hey mom we found the book" Nikki said "and I was hoping you and I could read it together." "Of course" Her mom told her, "Would you like to read inside?" "Yes please" Nikki said. "I will watch the kids the rest of the day" Ryan said. "It will soon be the evening anyway" Nikki's mother said. "Yea it will be" Nikki said as she followed her mom inside. "Alright then" Nikki's mom said taking the book and sitting on her bed "Let's see what we can find out." "Good idea" Nikki said as the two of them were reading. They read through a few paragraphs and found that it was possible that Garrett would have wolf in him but it wasn't going to be full wolf, when he shifted he was only going to be a more werewolf looking creature and because humans are emotional creatures he would only shift under extreme emotional stress. It was said to take him years if not be impossible for him to shift when he wanted to. "That is interesting" Nikki said. "I guess that's better then not having any wolf at all" Nikki's mother said softly. "Yea it is" Nikki said. "What do you Ryan will do when hears about it?" Her mom asked. "He will jump for joy" Nikki said.

"Well having a half-wolf form rather then a wolf form and not being able to shift when he wants to is going to be rough" Her mom said. "I know" Nikki said "I just don't know how to tell Garrett." "All you can do is tell him the truth" Her mom told her "He might not take well to it but there is nothing we can do." "Ok" Nikki said. "Let's put the book away for now" Nikki's mom said "And go back outside to watch the kids for now." "Ok" Nikki said as she went outside. They found the kids were still having fun and Ryan was just smiling as he watched them "What did you find out?" He asked when he saw them come out. "Well we know that Garrett has part wolf in him" Nikki said. "Part wolf?" Ryan asked "What do you mean part?" "He will shift but he will look more werewolf than us" Nikki said. "I wonder how he will take to that" Ryan said "And will he still shift just like you guys do?" "No he will be shift only if he is under extreme stress" Nikki said. "It is almost impossible for him to shift like we do" Nikki's mom said "Almost doesn't mean he can't, it just means its hard" Ryan said "We have to try and see if we can't train him to shift like you did Cameryn." "It will be hard" Nikki said "and besides it might not work even if I did train him." "It is at least worth a try isn't it?" Ryan asked "I mean once he shifts for the first time he will probably want more control." "I could try but I have a feeling that it won't help" Nikki said. "Why did you work so hard with Cam and your not going to with Garrett?" Ryan asked "Do you have too much pride to your own kind?" "Fine I will train him as hard I as I did Cam" Nikki said.

"I only want to make sure that you treat them the same" Ryan said "That is all." "I will treat them the same either way" Nikki said. "I just wanted to make sure" Ryan said "They are both our kids." "I know" Nikki said. "How are we going to tell him though?" Ryan asked. "We will have to tell him the truth" Nikki said "I just don't know how now." "I guess we just tell him what we found out" Ryan said "Just that he will be half-wolf." "Yea that is right" Nikki said. "That's all we can do" Ryan said. Soon after that night was about to fall and the kids came inside. Nikki didn't know how to tell Garrett the truth but she knew she had too. "Are we going to hunt tonight?" Cam asked. "Yea" Nikki said "it would be best to." "Can I come again tonight?" Garrett asked. "Yes" Nikki said as she got ready to go. The kids then got ready to go as well. Everyone was getting ready for the hunt now. Once they were ready Cam and Garrett came to their mom's side. The three of them left the cave together and went to wait for the rest of the family to get finished. Everyone had gathered again to wait for the hunt to start. Nikki had took off into the woods along with Cam and Garrett. Nikki shifted to wolf form now. Cam did the same as they were running and just as before Garrett was able to keep up easily. Nikki picked up the scent of an animal nearby. Nikki followed the scent now. As she got closer she saw that she had the scent of a doe again but she wasn't the only one. Nikki and them went and tried to catch the doe now. As Nikki and her children got closer she saw that there was another wolf attacking the doe, it wasn't of her pack, nor of her kind it was just a normal lone wolf and as Nikki charged for the doe it charged at her.

Nikki dodged the other wolf. Garrett saw the other wolf and wondered if they would be the ones to catch the doe or if it would. The wolf then charged for Cam who also dodged. It was eyeing Garrett now. Nikki went towards Garrett in hopes to protect him. The wolf charged at Garrett seeing him as the weakest of the three, growling harshly, Garrett didn't know what to do and made soft cries for his mother as he tried to back away. Nikki jumped in the way to fight off this other wolf. "Mommy!" Garrett called scared for his mom. Nikki and the other wolf wound up rolling in flurry of fur, fangs, and claws. It was biting and clawing at her muzzle. Nikki was trying to bite and claw its muzzle. Cam soon came into the mix to try and help her mother fight it off. Garrett it just watched in horror his young blues wide with fear. The wolf they were facing was able to fight against both Nikki and her daughter. He was strangely strong. Nikki didn't know what to do now because she wasn't sure if the two of them could beat it. "I want to help..." Garrett whispered to himself softly "Why can't I shift?!" He yelled with frustration. "Please let me shift please!" Garrett wanted so badly to shift to help his mother and sister. He willed it to happen and it did. He felt his body changing getting bigger, stronger. His form was shifting but not to a full wolf, Nikki could see him out of the corner of her eye growing in size. Nikki and Cam continued to fight this wolf. Soon Garrett's new form was compete and he charged in growling both like a boy and a wolf at once. He was able to pull the wolf away and with hands almost human he tossed him aside. The wolf slammed against a tree and yelped before running off. Nikki and Cam were left facing Garrett in a form neither wolf nor boy.

Nikki was glad to see that her son finally changed to his wolf form. The beast before them growled deeply but didn't shift back. Cam did though, "What is that?" She asked no one specifically. Nikki had switched back now. "Its Garrett" Nikki said "he was able to switch." "I know that but that isn't a wolf" Cam said. "He is a werewolf" Nikki said "Garrett if you can hear me switch back to human please." Garrett just growled at her for a moment before starting to shift back slowly "What...happened?" He said before falling over and passing out. Nikki picked him up and carried him home. "Will he be ok?" Cam asked "What was that about?" "He should" Nikki said "and I don't know." They soon made it back to the caves and Ryan saw that Nikki was carrying Garrett. "What happened?" Ryan asked worried and running to them. "He shifted to his werewolf form and then when he switched back he passed out" Nikki said. "He made it into his werewolf form?" Nikki's mother said coming in, "What happened?" "I was attacked by another wolf that wasn't part of our family and Cam came in to help" Nikki said "and when the two of us couldn't beat it Garrett switched to his werewolf form and fought off the other wolf and then once he switched back he passed out." "So did he get hurt in the fight?" Nikki's mom asked. "He didn't get hurt" Nikki said "but Cam and I did." "Are you ok" Ryan asked "Do you need help?" "I am fine" Nikki said "and not right now." "What about you Cam?" Ryan asked "I'll be alright" Cam said "What do you want to do with Garrett right now, lay him down or try to wake him?" Nikki's mom asked.

"I will lay him down" Nikki said as she took him to his room. Nikki's mom followed "What will you tell him when he wakes up?" She asked "I am sure he will have questions." "I will just tell him the truth" Nikki said. "That he is only a half wolf?" She asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Let's hope he reacts to it ok" She said. "I hope so" Nikki said. "At any rate we should just let him rest now" Her mom said. "Ok" Nikki said "and thanks mom." Nikki's mom smiled and walked out of the room heading back to her own. Nikki had left the room now and she headed to hers to take a shower. Ryan smiled as she got ready for the shower "You must want to get rid of all the dirt and grime from before don't you?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Would you want me to come in there too?" Ryan asked. "No thanks" Nikki said. "Aww" Ryan said "Well alright then, it was worth a try." "Sorry" Nikki said. "It's ok" Ryan said "I understand, maybe some other time." "I love you sweetheart" Nikki said. " I love you too" Ryan said softly. Nikki had finished up her shower. She turned off the shower and she climbed out and dried off. Ryan just waited for her to come out. Nikki finished drying off and she came into the room to get her gown on. Ryan just watched her with loving eyes, he was already ready for the night himself. Nikki had gotten her gown on and she laid down with Ryan now. "Night Sweetie" Nikki said softly to Ryan. "Night my love" Ryan said hugging her close and waiting for her to fall asleep.

It didn't take long for Nikki to fall asleep. Ryan smiled and petted her hair gently before starting to fall asleep himself. They slept peacefully that night and soon morning came. Nikki had awaken first to the light shining in the room. Ryan was still asleep and snoring peacefully behind her. Nikki had gotten up so that she could go and check on Garrett. When she went to his room she found that he was just starting to wake up slowly and sit up. "Hey Garrett" Nikki said "how are you feeling?" "I am ok...I think" Garrett said "What happened to me?" "You switched into your wolf form to help your sister and me out" Nikki said "you passed out after you switched back to yourself." "I had a wolf form?" Garrett asked surprised "Was it strong enough to fight?" "Yes it was" Nikki said "and your more werewolf than a regular wolf." "What do you mean?" Garrett asked. "Your a half wolf" Nikki said "you can only change when you are under extreme emotional stress." "So I am not a wolf like everyone else?" Garrett asked. "No" Nikki said "your a half wolf which is still a wolf." "Is there anyway for me to learn to control it?" Garrett asked "To at least shift like everyone else does?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "I will train you to see if you can." "Do you think I can do it?" Garrett asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "We will try and see." "When will we try?" Garrett asked.

"Soon" Nikki said "just try to get some rest right now." "Alright" Garrett said laying back down now. "If you need anything come and find me" Nikki said "and if I can't help we will talk to your grandmother." "Ok" Garrett said covering back up to go to sleep now. Nikki kissed him and then left the room. When Nikki left she saw that Ryan was starting to wake up in their room. Nikki had walked into her room now. "Is Garrett ok?" Ryan asked. "Yes he is fine" Nikki said "I just told him to rest for now." "That should be good for him" Ryan said. "Yes it is" Nikki said "it took a lot out of him." "Did you check on Cam too?" Ryan asked. "Not yet" Nikki said "I am going to go and check on her now." Nikki had walked to Cam's room to see if she was alright. Cam was already up and getting ready for the day. "Morning Cam" Nikki said "how are you feeling?" "I am ok. I guess" Cam said "How's Garrett?" "He is fine just resting right now" Nikki said. "That's good" Cam said "Did you know that his wolf form was going to be like that?" "I didn't know until I read a book with grandma" Nikki said. "A book?" Cam asked "What kind of book?" "A book that your grandfather had hidden from us" Nikki said "Its called " 'If they were to breed' it talks about what would happen if humans and wolves breed." "And it told what a hybrid would be like?" Cam asked. "Yes it did" Nikki said "that is how I knew what Garrett would be like." "What are you going to do after he is done resting?" Cam asked "Are you going to train him like you did me?" "Yes" Nikki said. "Do you want me to help?" Cam asked. "Sure" Nikki said.

"Do you think he will be able to control it like I was?" Cam asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "I hope so." "Why do you say your not sure?" Cam asked "Did the book say anything about it?" "It really don't mention it" Nikki said "or at least I don't remember seeing anything about it in there." "Do you think that it will be hard to train him?" Cam asked. "I hope not" Nikki said "but I don't really know." "We are going to work as hard as we can" Cam said "No matter how long it takes though right?" "Right" Nikki said. "When do you want to start his training?" Cam asked. "Soon" Nikki said "but I want to wait to make sure he is ready for it." "I guess I will just get ready for it as well" Cam said "I hope we can do something to help." "So do I" Nikki said as she got ready for it. Ryan was waiting for her in the room when she came back "Do you still want me to stay away?" He asked "Like I did for Cam's?" "Yes please" Nikki said "I don't know how dangerous he will be." "Alright" Ryan said "When he does get control though I am going to have to see him. I want to know what this werewolf form looks like." "You will when he gets control" Nikki said "I promise." "But what if he doesn't?" Ryan asked "I mean I know he will, but the book said it was near impossible." "If he don't then I will hope that he won't go into it" Nikki said. "If he can't get to control the shifting at least get it to where he can control the form ok?" Ryan asked "Promise me that?" "I promise" Nikki said as she went to go get Garrett and Cam.

Garrett was actually getting up and getting ready now. Cam was already in his room. "Are we ready to start now?" Cam asked both Nikki and her brother. Garrett just looked at his mother. "Yes we are" Nikki said. "I will do the best I can" Garrett said softly "I hope its enough." "I hope so too" Nikki said as the three of them went out and started training. "What do I need to do first?" Garrett asked. "Focus on shifting" Nikki said "Like this." Nikki had showed him how she shifted. "Just watch us" Cam said softly doing the same. Garrett watched and he focused but nothing was happening. He thought as hard as he could about shifting but nothing was happening. Nikki shifted back to herself now. "I don't get this" Nikki said "not unless you have to be under extreme emotional stress like it said in the book." "The book?" Garrett asked "What do you mean in the book?" "Come inside and I will show you" Nikki said as she led them back to the cave. Cam shifted back and followed her back into the caves. Nikki's mother was in the room with the book. "Are you stopping his training already?" She asked. "I was going to show them the book" Nikki said "and then I will take them back out and train him." Her mother handed her the book. "What in the book are you going to show him?" She asked. "I was going to show them the whole book" Nikki said "if that is ok?"

"Well we didn't even really read it all" Her mother said "But if that is what you want to do." "I know" Nikki said as she showed the kids the book. "I am the way I am because daddy was a human?" Garrett asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "If I am this way because of daddy shouldn't Cam?" Garrett said "Daddy's her daddy too right?" "No Ryan is not Cam's real dad" Nikki said "her real dad is dead." "Dead?" Garrett asked surprised now "What happened to him?" "Ryan and I killed him" Nikki said "because he had hurt a lot of the pack including me." "You were the one who killed my father?" Cam asked "I knew he was defeated because he was corrupt but I didn't know you were the one who did it, why?" "Because he had raped me and that is how I ended up with you Cam" Nikki said "you were his heir." "That doesn't tell me anything" Cam said "I didn't ask how I got here I asked why you had to kill him. Why not just stop him or defeat him, get the better of him. Why did he have to die?" "The only way to stop him was to kill him" Nikki said "because he was too corrupt to do it any other way." "I won't believe that" Cam said "There had to be another way, is it possible for me to learn about him?" "You can talk to your grandmother" Nikki said "She can tell you more than I can." "Well first let's deal with Garrett" Cam said "I am not going to stop helping him just because we are having problems" "What should I do now?" Garrett asked his mom. "We are going to try shifting again" Nikki said.

They went back outside and Garrett looked to his mother and sister once more to watch them shift. Nikki shifted again to show him how to do it. Cam also shifted again and Garrett tried once more. But as before nothing happened he didn't even start to feel a change. Cam shifted back "Perhaps we should scare him into it" She said. Nikki shifted as well. "Lets try it" Nikki said "got any ideas?" "I am not sure" Cam said "Should we charge him or something?" "I guess that could work" Nikki said. "Ready when you are" Cam said. "Lets do this" Nikki said as she shifted to where she could charge at Garrett. Garrett gasped with surprise but was able to dodge. Cam did the same and charged too but Garrett was able to dodge him as well. He had great reflexes. Nikki continued to charge at Garrett. Garrett's reflexes were quick but eventually they hit him and knocked him down. "What can I do to fight back..." Garrett spoke knowing that they wouldn't be able to talk back to him. He tried to concentrate again. The two of them continued to attack him. Eventually the transformation started to happen out of nothing but his wanting to fight back. The family continued to train until it got to dark. Garrett was able to transform but only after they started charging and when he wanted to change back he seemed to be very drained. Nikki had shifted back now. "It don't look like it is going to work well" Nikki said. "But it did" Garrett said slowly still feeling drained "I have gotten better. Just keep trying mom please. "Honey its dark" Nikki said "we will continue tomorrow."

"Ok" Garrett said "But tomorrow, we keep trying?" "Yes we will keep trying" Nikki said. "Ok" Garrett said "And I guess we aren't going to hunt tonight?" "Ok" Garrett said "And I guess we aren't going to hunt tonight?" "Ok" Garrett said and the three of them went back to the caves. "How did things go?" Ryan asked when they came back in. "It went real well" Nikki said. "You didn't have any problems?" Ryan asked. "A little at first" Nikki said "we had to charge him before he had to shift." "And was he able to shift when he wanted to?" Ryan asked. "Not yet" Nikki said "we have to get him to an extreme emotional stress before he shifts." "How was he at controlling it once he was shifted?" Ryan asked. "He did a little better with it" Nikki said "but we still have to work on it." "I am guessing your going to let him rest and not have the hunt tonight?" Ryan asked. "Yea" Nikki said "It would be better for him to rest tonight." "Alright" Ryan said. He had started to make up the bed for the night now and would soon be done with it. Nikki had went outside for now to think. Ryan had finished setting up the bed and went out to join her under the stars. "You ok?" He asked seeing that she seemed to be thinking. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said "just thinking." "Thinking?" Ryan asked "About Garrett?" "Yea" Nikki said. "Do you not think that he can get control?" Ryan asked.

"I am not sure" Nikki said "he is a difficult one to train." "He's only the second one you have trained" Ryan said "You talk like you have trained many people now." "I just mean that he is going to be harder to train then Cam" Nikki said. "Well you knew that before you started training him didn't you?" Ryan asked. "Yea I know but its worth a try" Nikki said. "Right and like you promised you will at least get him to control his wolf form if not the shifting" Ryan said "Right?" "Right" Nikki said. "So what will you do now?" Ryan asked "Since they are resting." "I am going to stay out here for a bit" Nikki said "you can go to bed if you want." "I guess the pretty night sky helps you think doesn't it?" Ryan asked. "Yes it does" Nikki said. "Would you want me to go back inside?" Ryan asked "I wouldn't mind staying out here with you." "I don't care" Nikki said "I just want to think." "I will be quiet and let you do so" Ryan said just looking at the stars with her. Nikki continued to think as she wondered about Garrett. Ryan stayed quiet for a little while longer before it started getting late. He put his hand on Nikki's shoulder "We should go inside" He said softly "It's late." "Ok" Nikki said as she went inside with Ryan. Ryan sighed and took off his shirt to be ready for bed as he always did and looked back to Nikki. Nikki had switched into her nightgown now and laid down with him.

Ryan petted her hair gently "I'm sure things will work out" He said softly into her ear. "I hope your right" Nikki said as she was falling asleep. "Don't have to worry" Ryan said still petting her hair as she fell asleep "I will do what I can to help, even if its a risk for my life." Nikki was asleep now. Ryan smiled and fell asleep behind her. Sadly the night was not peaceful as Nikki began to have a strong nightmare. She was left in the woods and saw what appeared to be the wolf form of both of her children before her. They were acting as if they were about to fight. Nikki had woke up now. Ryan woke when he heard cry from her nightmare. "What happened?" He asked worried. "I had a nightmare that Cameryn and Garrett were going to fight" Nikki said. "Really?" Ryan asked "They wouldn't do that would they? Aren't they still getting along?" "They are" Nikki said "That is the weird part." "So do you remember anything happening between them at any time that could start up a fight?" Ryan asked "Anything at all?" "Nothing" Nikki said. "Maybe you could ask them when morning comes" Ryan said petting her hair again "For now you should try to get back to sleep." "Ok" Nikki said as she tried to go back to sleep. Ryan wanted to make sure she was calm and gently moved his hand up to massage her lower back softly. Nikki was falling asleep now. "Does that feel good?" Ryan asked making sure she was alright now. "Yes it does" Nikki said in her sleep.

"Good girl" Ryan said softly and he kissed her neck before he went back to sleep himself. Nikki was asleep now. They both slept peacefully this time and morning soon came again. Nikki woke up but she didn't want to get out of bed. Ryan was still hugging her and sleeping behind her his arm against her belly now. Nikki just laid there not really worrying about anything. Ryan started to stir and his hand gently moved around her belly. "Morning" Nikki said softly. "Morning" Ryan said just as softly hugging her close. "I love you" Nikki said. "I love you too" Ryan said "You ok now?" "Yes I am" Nikki said. "You going to get up or just lay here a while?" Ryan asked. "Just lay here a bit" Nikki said. "Mind if I do the same?" Ryan asked softly. "I don't mind" Nikki said. "I thought as much" Ryan said smiling and he just laid there hugging her. Nikki just laid there with Ryan. "Comfy enough huh?" Ryan asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said. Ryan just laid there with her for a few more moments. After a bit he started to massage her belly gently hoping that she would be ok with it. "That feels good" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and smelled her hair softly "Your so lovable you know that?" He asked. "I know that now" Nikki said. "Too bad were not able to just lay here all day" Ryan said.

"Yes too bad" Nikki said. "Well we better get up" Ryan said softly. "Yes we better" Nikki said. Ryan slowly started to get up now and got ready for the day as he waited for Nikki to do the same. Nikki had gotten up and gotten ready now. Ryan watched her for a moment and soon both were ready for the day "You going to do more training today?" Ryan asked. "Yea if the kids are up to it" Nikki said. "I am sure they are up by now" Ryan said smiling. "Most likely" Nikki said as she went to go check on the kids. Garrett was still sleeping when she looked in on him but Cameryn was already getting ready for the day in her room. Nikki then went back to Ryan. "So how are they doing?" Ryan asked. "Cam was getting ready and Garrett was still sleeping" Nikki said. "So what are you going to do?" Ryan asked. "Just wait until Garrett gets up" Nikki said. "Alright" Ryan said and soon Cam came in to see them "What's the plan today mom?" She asked. "More training for Garrett" Nikki said "once he wakes up." "Let's hope he can get the hang of it" Cam said "He would be a strong wolf once he gets control." "I hope so too" Nikki said "he will possibly be the strongest one here." "That is if he can get control" Cam said "I will get control" Garrett said from entering the room "Just give me time" "He got his determination from his mother" Ryan said with a smile.

"I know he will" Nikki said. "I am ready if you are" Garrett said proudly. "Ok" Nikki said "I am ready." "Me too" Cam said and the three went outside the caves. The three of them started to train. This time Garrett tried to change without having to be under stress but it failed "Darn it" Garrett said. Nikki had shifted to her normal self now. "I don't know what to tell you" Nikki said. "I wish I wasn't the only one that had to deal with this" Garrett said angry "I wish someone knew what to tell me to help me" With the emotional anger he had he shifted into his werewolf form. "Well that's one way to do it" Cam said shifting herself. "Great job" Nikki said. Her words fell on deaf ears as Garrett started to run off into the woods. Cam chased after him in her own wolf form. Nikki shifted and then ran after them. Nikki came closer and saw that they had both stopped and were facing each other now, almost exactly like her dream had been. Nikki knew this would not be good. The two were facing each other but they weren't moving. Both were simply growling. Nikki had to stop this but she wasn't sure how. Something in her heart told her that her kids would not attack her not if she was in human form, maybe if she got between them...

Nikki switched to human form and then gotten in between the kids. Both still growled but seemed a little startled when she stood between them. "Don't do this" Nikki said. Cam was able to switch back "What are you doing mom?" She asked "What if he hurts you?" "Protecting both of you" Nikki said "I am willing to take that risk with him just like I did you." "But he has no control at all" Cam said "He isn't even a true wolf, we don't know what he can do." "I am willing to risk this" Nikki said "Garrett shift back now." Garrett just growled and charged at her. Cam went back to wolf and jumped in to protect her mother. Nikki switched to wolf form now in hopes to fight him or get him to switch back. Cam was about to charge at Garrett and bite at his legs but he ran off again. Nikki didn't know what to do now. Cam was still in wolf form and chased after him again. Nikki went to chase them as well. Again she found them in a clearing this time Garrett had his head in claws it seemed he was fighting what he was doing just as much as trying to wake up. Nikki wondered what she should do. Cam shifted back "Come on Garrett wake up" She said, she figured from his posture that her little brother was still in there somewhere. "I know you can do this." Nikki had switched back as well. "Come on Son wake up please" Nikki said almost in a cry. Garrett roared in his werewolf form, a sound almost like a child's scream and he shifted back. Falling to his knees again.

"Garrett are you ok?" Nikki asked. "I think....so" Garrett said "Help me mommy." Nikki went over to Garrett and hugged him. "I think we will quit with the training" Nikki said "everything seems to get worse each time you shift." "No!" Garrett said "No! I only ran because I was afraid of what I would do, It was the only thing I could make myself do. But that is some control." "Are you sure you want to keep going?" Nikki asked. "I am sure" Garrett said "I want to get better don't you want me to get better?" "Yes I do" Nikki said "alright we will keep trying but if you feel like you want to quit just let me know." "I won't at least not entirely" Garrett said "Not until I get it before I get it. But I would like to stop now because I am tired and I want to be able to hunt tonight." "Ok" Nikki said "lets head home so that you can rest." "Alright" Garrett said and the three of them went back home. As she entered the cave Nikki saw Ryan who seemed to just be sitting and thinking "Your back a little early" He said softly. "I am going to give Garrett a little bit of rest before the hunt" Nikki said "plus he wanted to stop for now." "How did things go this time around?" Ryan asked. "It started out just like the nightmare I had" Nikki said "but he has a little control of it because he ran off because he was afraid of what he would do." "You mean they faced each other like in your dream?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said.

"What did you do?" Ryan asked. "I shifted to human and stepped between them" Nikki said. "And that is when he ran off?" Ryan asked still wanting to know what exactly happened "I just wish I could help somehow." "Yea that is when he ran off" Nikki said "and I know but I wouldn't want you hurt." "But what about you?" Ryan asked "Your risked your life when you stepped in didn't you?" "True" Nikki said "but if I needed to dodge all I would have to do is do it." "And you don't think I could do the same things?" Ryan asked "I mean remember all the fights I have had with wolves." "True" Nikki said. "I know your worried about me and I understand that but I am also wanting to help the kids" Ryan said "Please let me at least try, just once." "Alright" Nikki said "You can try just once." "If I get hurt its my own fault not yours" Ryan said "Remember that." I will" Nikki said. "I guess you want to rest before the hunt too?" Ryan asked "Or are you going to do something else?" "Rest" Nikki said. "Well I have to meet as the alpha with other members of the family so I will leave you to that" Ryan said "I don't want to be in your way." "Ok" Nikki said as she went to rest for a bit. Ryan then left the cave to go talk to others of the pack. Nikki's mother came in soon after "I saw you come in from training a little early is everything alright?" She asked.

"We had a little bit of a problem" Nikki said "also Garrett wanted to quit training for now and rest for the hunt." "Oh well that's understandable" Her mom said "He's growing into a fine boy my dear." "That he is" Nikki said "I am just afraid that if I keep training him it will be too much." "Too much how?" She asked. "Too much power" Nikki said "It just seems harder to train him than it was Cam." "Well you knew that before you started honey" Her mom told her coming to her side "It's going to be difficult things aren't always easy." "I know mom" Nikki said "but I just have a feeling that he won't be able to get full control over it." "What makes you think that?" Her mom asked "He seems as determined to get control as you were growing up." "I don't know" Nikki said "just a gut feeling." "Don't give up on him so quickly honey" Her mom told her "I didn't on you." "I will keep trying with him" Nikki said "and not give up on him." "That's my girl" Her mom said hugging her close. Nikki had hugged her mom now. "I love you mom" Nikki said. "I love you too honey" She said "Do you feel better now?" "Yes I do" Nikki said "thanks." "No problem" Her mom said. "I guess I have to get ready for the hunt" Nikki said. "Not if you don't want to" Her mother said. "Who will take my place if I don't go?" Nikki asked. "What place is there to take" Her mother said "We don't really hunt as a group anymore, we go on our own and I can even hunt along side the kids if you want someone to watch them."

"That is a good idea mom" Nikki said "at least it would give me a chance to rest." "And from the looks of it you need it" Her mom said "I will watch the kids you do whatever it takes to relax you promise me that? Anything that would help you relax you do ok?" "Ok I will mom" Nikki said "and I promise to relax." "No matter what it may be anything that will help you relax make sure you do it all" Her mom said teasingly as she left the room as Ryan walked back in. "What was that about?" He asked. "She is wanting me to relax" Nikki said "she said I need it." "Oh" Ryan said "I guess that means you won't be going out to hunt?" "No" Nikki said "mom is going to be with the kids." "I see" Ryan said "Leaving you to relax as needed." "Yes" Nikki said. "Would you like me to help you relax?" Ryan asked softly "I have done it many times before and I know I have helped." "Sure after I take a shower" Nikki said. "Alright" Ryan said "I will leave it up to you if you want me to come along, as I always do." "Not this time" Nikki said "I just want to be by myself for now." "Fair enough" Ryan said "I will just wait for you then I can understand that you want to be alone every so often." "Thanks" Nikki said as she went and took a relaxing shower. Ryan just simply waited for her. He wasn't about to disturb her in anyway. Nikki had finished a shower and she cut the water off and she climbed out and dried off. Once she dried off she headed into the room and she got dressed in her gown.

Ryan just watched her calmly with loving eyes. "Your so beautiful" He said "You know that don't you?" "Yes I know that" Nikki said "you have always told me that." "Do you feel better after your shower?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said as she laid down. "Is there anything that you would like me to do to help you relax?" Ryan asked as he laid next to her. "Belly rub like you did before" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and complied rubbing her belly gently just as he had done before. Nikki liked it and she was falling asleep to it. "Hey now your not supposed to fall asleep" Ryan said playfully "Just relax." "Sleeping is still relaxing" Nikki said. "I guess" Ryan said smiling "But I would rather have you up to talk to." "I won't go to sleep then" Nikki said waking up. "Your so compliant these days" Ryan said still smiling "It's a wonder you were able to rebel against your father in the first place." "Is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked. "No" Ryan said "I don't guess so, just makes you predictable." "I know I am just too predictable" Nikki said. "Would it be so wrong to surprise people every now and then?" Ryan asked "I know you have in you. I've known you for a long time now, might as well be forever." "I guess not" Nikki said "Ryan how would you like to get married soon?" "What brought this idea?" Ryan asked genuinely suprised "We have been together for over 12 years. And I have no connections with any of my family and yours aren't really the church going type if you know what I mean. We can if that is what you want to do but in my eyes we already are."

"True" Nikki said "but could we at least get a ring to show our love?" "I could do that" Ryan said "I wouldn't mind it. We can even write our own vows if you would like." "That works" Nikki said "I know I may need my mom's help." "I love you" Ryan said softly as he leaned in for a soft kiss "My love in the moonlight." "I love you too" Nikki said as she leaned in for the kiss "your my prince in the moonlight." Ryan kissed her softly and smiled at her watching her eyes. He loved them so much, they just seemed to pull him in. Nikki kissed him as well. "How often have I told you that I love your eyes?" Ryan asked softly. "I believe this is the first time" Nikki said. "Really?" Ryan asked "Well I do I think they are magnetic." "Thank you" Nikki said "I think your eyes are hypnotic." "Why do you say that?" Ryan asked. "I just get sucked in and fall under their spell" Nikki said. "I think I like the sound of that" Ryan said then he leaned closer to whisper in her ear "If only I could hypnotize you" He smiled and went back to laying beside her. "You know that probably wouldn't work" Nikki whispered as she laid there.

"Yeah I know" Ryan said. "When do you want to go into town to get the rings?" Nikki asked. "How about tomorrow after you train for a little bit?" Ryan asked. "Works for me" Nikki said. "What do you want to do now?" Ryan asked. "I guess just lay here" Nikki said "since my mom wants me to rest." "Too bad if I do anything to relax you you would probably fall asleep" Ryan said smiling and moving to lay beside her. "What would be wrong with me falling asleep?" Nikki asked. "Because I'm not tired and if you fall asleep I got nothing to do" Ryan said with a joking smile. "True" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Ryan said "If you want a massage I will still give it to you." "That sounds good" Nikki said. "Where would you like it?" Ryan asked. "Any where you want to give it to me" Nikki said. "They would all put you to sleep wouldn't they?" Ryan asked. "Yea so what about it" Nikki said "I like them just the same." "I guess your right" Ryan said placing his hands on her stomach so he could massage her there first. Nikki liked this and she moaned when he done started to gently move his hands up to her breasts feeling her soft skin under his finger tips.

Nikki continued to moan. Ryan smiled and stopped to look into her eyes again. Nikki stopped moaning for now. Ryan kissed her cheek now gently moving her hair away as he kissed her neck as well. Nikki moaned as he kissed her neck. Ryan stopped for now and just laid beside her. "I guess you enjoyed that huh?" Ryan asked softly. "Yes I did" Nikki said. "I think it would be best to leave you alone for now" Ryan said "I wouldn't want to get your body riled up." "Ok" Nikki said as she sat up. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked softly. "Just sitting up" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Ryan said just laying on his back beside her for now. Nikki sat up now because she couldn't lay down much longer. "Are you ok?" Ryan asked "Does something hurt?" "I am fine" Nikki said "I just can't lay down." "I just want to make sure you ok baby" Ryan said "You would tell me if something hurt right?" "Yes I would tell you if I was hurting" Nikki said. "I am always going to be here for you" Ryan said placing his hand on her back gently. "I know" Nikki said "and I am glad you are." Ryan sat up beside her now to hug her shoulders gently and at that point Nikki's mother and the kids came back in. Nikki was still sitting up on the bed. "Did you rest like I wanted you to?" Nikki's mom asked her. "Yes I did" Nikki said "also how did the hunt go?" "Things went well" Her mother said "We caught a doe" Cam said as she pulled it in.

"That's good" Nikki said "how did Garrett do?" "He kept up with us as expected" Her mom said "And he didn't shift and lose control this time." "Good" Nikki said "at least he kept up with both of you." "Well I am going to go back to my room and rest" Her mom said "It has been a long time since I was on the hunt and I am tired." "Ok" Nikki said "also mom thanks for going with them." "Not a problem" She said as she left the room. "I guess we need to get to bed too" Cam said walking with Garrett to their rooms. "Night kids" Nikki said. "Good night mommy" Garrett called as he left his parents room. Nikki had laid back down now. "I guess now I could give you that big massage if you want it" Ryan said smiling "It's time for bed now anyway." "That would be fine" Nikki said. Ryan looked into her eyes again before he did just that moving from her belly down to her lower body to give it a good massage to help her relax. Nikki was relaxing now and as he massaged her she was moaning. Ryan kept it going a little longer before he stopped and moved his hand back to her belly to hug her tight. "I love you more then you will ever know" He whispered into her ear softly as he kissed her neck. "I love you too" Nikki whispered as she moaned a small bit when he kissed her neck. "I could just kiss you all over if you let me" He said into her ear still "Your that lovable."

"Go for it" Nikki said. "You would have to set yourself up for me to do that" Ryan said with a smile "Unless you want me to take everything off myself." "I will" Nikki said as she got up and took off her nightgown and her undergarments. Ryan just watched her as she did so and gently laid on top of her when she laid back down. "You ready?" He asked looking into her eyes. "Yes I am" Nikki said. Ryan first kissed her lips deeply and passionately making sure that she let him in and he didn't invite himself. He then ended that kiss and moved to her neck. Nikki was liking this and as he moved down to her body she moaned. Ryan moved on down to her chest and gently licked between her breasts before moving one hand up to massage one side as he kissed and suckled the other before switching and doing the same to the other side. With his free hand he tickled her belly before moving down to kiss it. Nikki had moaned as he done this. Ryan kissed her belly button before starting to move lower. He knew that she was really going to moan when he started to kiss her lower body and he was looking forward to it as he started. Nikki was moaning more now as he kissed her lower.

Ryan gave it one last blow before moving back up to her face to look into her eyes again. Nikki moaned when he did that. "I loved it" Nikki said. "Did you now?" Ryan asked laying down beside her and grabbing her hand. "Yes I did" Nikki said as she held his hand. "Somehow I could tell that" Ryan said with a smile as he placed her hand on his belly for the moment. "I think the moans were evidence of that." "I guess so" Nikki said. "Do you want to go to sleep now?" Ryan asked. "Yea" Nikki said "it would be good." Ryan let go of her hand to let her move it and her arm to wherever she wanted. Nikki had gotten up and got her clothes back on and she laid down on her side with one arm under her pillow and the other one holding a teddy bear. "That's my girl" Ryan said wrapping his arm around her as he always did as she laid down with the bear. "I wish I was as lucky as that bear" He adding jokingly. "Night" Nikki said as she fell asleep. "Night" Ryan said softly petting her hair with his free hand as she went to sleep. Nikki was fast asleep now. Ryan smiled and went to sleep himself. The two slept peacefully that night and soon morning came again. Nikki woke up first as always and she got up and got changed into her clothes.

Ryan was soon awake and did the same. Nikki finished and she went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Ryan was up soon and went with her. "Morning" Nikki said as he came into the kitchen. "Morning honey" Ryan said. "How did you sleep?" Nikki asked. "Pretty good I guess" He said as he waited for her to finish the food. "Want me to go get the kids?" "Sure get the kids" Nikki said "and I am glad you slept good." Ryan left the kitchen to get the kids and soon returned so that they could all eat breakfast. Nikki had plated the food now so that everyone could eat. Ryan started eating soon after as did the kids. Nikki soon sat down at the table and started eating. "So are we going to go train today mommy?" Garrett asked. "Not sure yet son" Nikki said. "Not sure?" Garrett asked "Why do you say that?" "I just think that you may need to rest" Nikki said "but if you want to we will train in a bit." "You know best I guess mom" Garrett said. "Do you feel up to training?" Nikki asked "or do you want to rest?" "I can rest if you think that that is best" Garrett said. "Rest it is" Nikki said. "Ok then" Garrett said "But what will you do?" "Cook" Nikki said "besides I think I have an idea for a dessert that you will like." "What is that?" Garrett asked. "You will have to see" Nikki said "Cam would you go gather the ingredients for the dessert please?" "What do you have in mind?" Cam asked coming on the other side of the table so she could whisper it in your ear. Nikki whispered what she wanted to do to Cam.

"Alright" Cam said smiling "I will get right to it" and she left the kitchen and the cave. "Garrett go ahead and go play in your room please" Nikki said. "Alright then" Garrett said leaving the room now. Nikki was getting everything set up for the dessert now. "So what kind of dessert do you have in mind?" Ryan asked coming beside her "Do you want my help making it?" "I am going to make a berry pie" Nikki said "and I don't think I need help right now." "Alright" Ryan said "If you say so." Nikki was working on the crust now trying to get it ready for the berries. Not too long afterwards Cam came back with the berries she was needing. Ryan just watched her for now. "Thank you Cam" Nikki said as she took the berries and washed them and cut them to fit in the pie. "It already looks good" Ryan said smiling. "Smells good too" Cam said "I love those berries." "I am glad you like them" Nikki said as she finished with the berries and put the pie in the oven to cook. "You want me to go and tell Garrett he can come back in since it's almost done?" Cam asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she took the pie out of the oven and placed it on the stove to cool. Soon after Cam and Garrett came back in "Something smells good" Garrett said. "I hope you like it" Nikki said as she placed a piece of pie on each plate. Garrett tried it once and then kept eating it. He loved it.

"Wow I have never seen anyone chow down on a pie" Nikki said laughing. "At least you know he likes it" Ryan said smiling. "Yea at least we know that" Nikki said. "So we going to head out in a bit to go to town then?" Ryan asked. "Yes we will" Nikki said. "Alright then" Ryan said. Nikki had finished her slice of pie and she went to the room to get changed. Ryan followed so that he could change too. "Honey do you think we should take the kids?" Nikki asked. "We can if you like" Ryan said "Why do ask though?" "I was just making sure it would be ok" Nikki said as she finished up changing. "Well of course" Ryan said "They need to see town anyway." "Cam Garrett get ready" Nikki called. "Where are we going?" Garrett asked. "We are going into town" Nikki said. "Town?" Cam asked "As in the human one?" "Yes" Nikki said. "We never went there before" Cam said "As much as interests me to go, why are we going now?" "Your dad and I are going to pick up something" Nikki said. "And do you know where this something would be in town?" Cam asked "I mean are we going to be there long?" "Yes we know where it is at" Nikki said "also we maybe there a while." "And what about me" Cam asked "I mean I know Garrett is going to follow you around but from what I read human's my age don't hang around their parents all the time."

"If you like you can go to a store you like" Nikki said "or if you want you can just stay here and wait on us to get back." "That's why I was asking" Cam said getting hyper now "I wanted to be able to explore." "Ok you can explore" Nikki said "but meet us at the jewelry store when you get done please." "I will" Cam said happily getting ready now. Garrett was already ready. "Thank you Cam" Nikki said. "Your welcome mom" Cam said. "Are we ready to go now?" Ryan asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Let's head out then" Ryan said and the family went towards town. "Ok" Nikki said "mom we are heading out for a bit." "Alright then" She said waving goodbye to them and smiling "Be careful its a regular forest out there." "We will be" Nikki said as they left. "How far is it to 'town'?" Garrett asked speaking of town as if it was a name. "It is through the woods" Nikki said. "So we will be there soon then?" Garrett asked "I can't wait to see this place." "If your good we may buy you something" Nikki said "that is if it is ok with your dad." "Buy me something?" Garrett asked "Ok I will be good then." "Ryan is that ok?" Nikki asked "after we get the rings of course." "Fine by me" Ryan said "I should have enough money for much more then that in my bank account considering the interest over the years." "Ok" Nikki said "It would be great to get him something."

"Let's get us some money first and then we will see what we can get" Ryan said with a smile as they made it to the outer edge of town. "Welcome to town" Nikki said to Garrett and Cam. "It looks interesting" Garrett said "But where are all the people" "Probably inside their homes right now" Ryan said with a smile. He offered his hand to his son "Let's go ok?" "Ok" Garrett said taking his fathers hand to cross the road. Nikki was glad to be back in town again. Cam saw a nearby clothing store and other teenagers walking around "Can I go mom?" She asked pointing "I promise not to say what I am." "Alright just be careful" Nikki said "also remember meet us at the jewelry store." "How long do I have?" Cam asked. "Three hours I would think" Ryan said judging how long it would take at the bank. "Sounds right" Nikki said. "Ok" Cam said moving on to the clothing store. "Are you sure she is going to be ok?" Ryan asked. "Yes she will be fine" Nikki said "besides I don't want her to have to sneak around like I did when my dad was around." "That's a good point" Ryan said "Maybe she will make a friend right?" "I hope she will" Nikki said "it would be great for her to have a human friend." "If she is anything like you it won't be hard" Ryan said. They had made it closer to the bank "Let's hope my account is still active after all these years. "I hope so too" Nikki said "it would be bad if it was closed."

The two walked into the bank to see if they could get the money they needed. Meanwhile back at the clothing store Cameryn was seeing what kinds of things the human teenagers were wearing and with her keen ears she could even tell what sort of things they were talking about. At first it seemed like she was just as alone as she was when she walked in but at some point a younger girl, also alone walked up to her. "Hi" She said "I haven't seen you around before." "Hi" Cameryn said "I am new here my name is Cameryn." The girl smiled "I would have guessed you were new" She said "Your clothes give that away, no offense. My name's Jackie." "It is nice to meet you Jackie" Cameryn said. "Same here" Jackie said "would you like me to help you get some new clothes?" "I am just looking right now" Cameryn said "but thanks anyway." "Can I at least walk with you?" Jackie asked "I'm here alone too you know." "I would like that" Cameryn said. "Alright then" Jackie said "I guess you haven't been in this store before huh?" "No" Cameryn said "I have never been to town before." "Well its good you let me walk around with you" Jackie said "I could show you around if you like." "That would be great" Cameryn said "I am grateful." "Follow me then" Jackie said leading her around the store. "Are you going to be going to any of the schools around here?" Jackie asked after a while."

"I am not sure" Cameryn said. "Well if you ever do find out and come to the local high school in this town look for me" Jackie said "I'd like to keep in touch" She then smiled teasingly "Just make sure that you get some clothes that are more 'in'." "I will be sure to" Cameryn said. "You want to meet some of my other friends?" Jackie asked "They are back at the mall, none of us are popular but still, we are nice people. We don't bite at least." "Sure" Cameryn said. Jackie then lead Cameryn to the mall not too far away from the clothing store. Cameryn saw a clock nearby, the same one her dad had looked at before. She hadn't been gone even an hour yet she would have time to hang around this 'mall' for a while. Cameryn liked having a friend like Jackie. As they walked into the mall Cameryn saw lots of other teenagers around her age at the food court. "Hey guys" Jackie said waving to her friends, three other girls and two guys. Cameryn smiled at this. "This place smells delicious" Cameryn said. "Smells delicious?" Jackie said "Odd comment... anyway these are my friends Joyce, Raven, and Dawn. The boys are Max and Tracy" "And she is..." The darker haired of the boys asked his voice sounding strong. "Chill out Max" Jackie said "She's a new girl, her name's Cameryn" "I can see she's a new girl, no sense of style" The blond of the girls started "Hush" Jackie said "I already talked to her about that Joy" The brown haired boy, Cameryn guessed he was Tracy remained quiet but something about him almost attracted Cam.

"Its nice to meet all of you" Cameryn said. "I'm Raven" Said the darkest haired of the girls, in a voice that would have scared Cameryn if she hadn't been raised around the people/wolves she had been around. Everyone else started talking as they ate about the different current events going on around town. Cameryn wasn't really interested but Tracy had still remained silent and Cameryn couldn't help be drawn to look at him every now and then. For the quiet one of the group he had really strong green eyes. "Its nice to meet you Raven" Cameryn said "also does Tracy ever talk?" "He's shy" Said the third girl, Dawn apparently. "Yeah" Max chimed in, "Never trust the quiet one right Trace?" He elbowed the green eyed boy who just simply nodded and said nothing. He eyed Cameryn now and as soon as their eyes met Cameryn was stuck, she would have to find a way to hear that boy's voice. "That is strange" Cameryn said "why is he so shy?" "Well you CAN talk to him" Jackie said "But only one on one, he doesn't like talking to alot of people at once."

"Maybe I can talk to him" Cameryn said "also what time is it?""We got about 11:30" Dawn said looking at her watch. It had been an hour and a half now. Cam still had another hour left if she gave her self half an hour to find the jewlery store. "Sure you can I guess" Jackie said "If he is ok with it" Tracy nodded and got up to walk with her to a nearby bench. "Ok I will try talking to him" Cam said. Cam went to sit with Tracy now. "Hey Tracy" Cam said. "Hi" was all Tracy said in response, his voice soft. "I am Cameryn but you can call me Cam" Cameryn said. "Ok...Cam" Tracy said, the way he said her name almost sent chills down her spine. Something about this boy was very alluring to her even though he was so quiet. "When did you...first move into town?" He added after a time. "I just moved here" Cam said "how long have you lived here?" "Most of my life" Tracy said "My parents moved here when I was very young. Have you got things set at a college yet?" "Not yet" Cameryn said "I don't know if I will be going yet." "So you may not be staying in this town is it?" Tracy said "Your parents move around a lot?" "Yes we do" Cameryn said. "Let's hope that you make it to the school" Tracy said smiling, "Or at least don't move to far away that you can't come by every now and then." "I hope not" Cameryn said "also I need to meet my parents at the jewelry store but I don't know where its at can you show me?"

"When did you need to meet them?" Tracy asked. He looked at his own watch it was 12:15. Cameryn had forty five mins now. "Soon" Cameryn said. Cameryn hoped that she could make it there before time. "I will lead the way then" Tracy said getting up and the two of them started to leave the mall. "Hey now where are the two of you going?" Max called to them. "I have to meet my family" Cameryn said "and it was nice meeting all of you and thanks for a great time Jackie." "No problem" Jackie said waving "Hope to see you around Cameryn." Tracy then walked on with her out of the mall. And move down the street towards where he knew the jewelry store to be. Cameryn stayed silent now. They made it to the jewelry store with about ten minutes to spare. Cameryn could see her parents waiting for her there. "Thank you" Cameryn said. "No problem" Tracy said starting to leave. Cameryn had walked into the store now. "Did you have fun?" Ryan asked. "Yeah it was interesting to hang out with humans for a while" Cam said. "I am glad you had fun" Nikki said "also who was the guy with you?" "I met a girl in the clothing store and after walking around there for a while she invited me to go with her to the mall and once there introduced me to her friends" Cam said "That was one of them, his name is Tracy." "That is good" Nikki said "he seems sweet."

"He's a nice guy" Cam said "He's so shy though, he won't talk to more then one person and even when he does talk its very soft." "Maybe you can help him" Nikki said. "I would like to" Cam said "But I am not sure how." "You will figure it out" Nikki said "maybe you could date him." "Date him?" Cam said "I guess I could, I like that." "I think it would be good for you" Nikki said "your old enough to date now." "Thanks mom" Cam said "Did you guys get everything you need?" "Yup" Ryan said "We now need to find something for little Garrett. What are you thinking of getting him honey?" "No problem honey" Nikki said "also I think we could get him something he wants." "I don't know what's here to get" Garrett said smiling like little kids did "I don't know what I would like" Ryan looked to Nikki "You want to go back to the mall that Cam saw and look around?" He asked. "That would be a good idea" Nikki said. The family headed back to the mall. Cam thought maybe she would see her new friends there again but she couldn't be sure. The family had entered the mall now. "Wow this place is nice" Nikki said. Cam looked to the food court but couldn't see any of Jackie's friends, maybe they all left. "So what do you think we should get for him?" Ryan asked playing with Garrett's hair again. "An action figure perhaps?" "That sounds good" Nikki said "Cam would you like something from the mall?"

"Not really other then some new clothes" She said smiling as she remembered what Jackie and them had said. "If I am going to be coming by to see Tracy." "I think we can do that" Nikki said "Ryan what do you say?" "Sounds fine by me" Ryan said smiling "I will go find Garrett his toy and you two go to ladies area." "Ok" Nikki said as her and Cam went to the clothes. "Hey mom how much did you come to town when you were around my age?" Cam asked "I bet grandpa didn't like you doing it since he doesn't trust humans." "I was always coming to town" Nikki said "Your grandfather never even knew that I was sneaking around that was until he followed me one day." "What did he do?" Cam asked "Was he mad?" "He had attacked me Ryan and yes he was mad" Nikki said "but we got rid of him by burning him just like we did to your dad." "Is that what you do to everyone that is 'corrupted'" Cam asked softly "Burn them and kill them?" "Yea" Nikki said "our kind are weak to fire and silver and Garrison was one that was killed by silver and your dad and my dad we killed with fire." "Would you do that to anyone?" Cam asked "No matter who they were?" "Depends" Nikki said. "Depends on what?" Cam asked. "Depends on who they are and if they are very corrupt" Nikki said.

"So you wouldn't just kill anyone right?" Cam asked looking at some of the shirts now. "No it wouldn't be just anyone" Nikki said "also do you see anything that you want to try on." "I think so" Cam said picking out a couple of the shirts and pants. "Go ahead and try them then" Nikki said. That's just what Cam went and did moving into the dressing room to try a few of the outfits on. Nikki waited for Cam. Soon after leaving Cam came back "I like them all" She said happily. "Lets get you a couple of them now" Nikki said "and then we will came back for the rest." "Sounds good to me" Cam said "Let's find dad and Garrett now." Nikki and Cam went to pay for the outfits and then they went to look for Garrett and Ryan. It didn't take them long to find them in the toys. Garrett had already picked quite a few action figures. "Wow you really have a lot there" Nikki said "also we have few more outfits for Cam to pick up." "We can come back and get them" Ryan said "Or she can on her next visit." "Cam what do you say come back and get them or get them on your next trip?" Nikki asked. "I can get them if you guys give me the money" Cam said "I guess." "Sure thing" Nikki said. "Well for now lets go back home" Ryan said with a smile "I think Garrett has enough toys to last a while."

"So do I" Nikki said. With that the family went back to the woods towards their caves. "I had a great time" Nikki said "today was fun." "I had fun too" Cam said "And I hope to be able to come again and have just as much fun. The other kids asked me about school." "Are you wanting to go?" Nikki asked. "Would I be able to?" Cam asked. "I think so" Nikki said "Ryan what do you think?" "I guess she could but since she has never been we would have to find a way to forge transcripts" Ryan said. "I don't we have to go that far" Nikki said. "Well how will we explain her not having any schooling?" Ryan asked "I mean I have been in school before but she never has." "Just tell them that we never had a chance to put her in it" Nikki said. "Well I guess if that's what you want to do then that's fine" Ryan said "I am just being realistic and who knows what that will do to the classes she is eligible for, the school might treat her as a handicap." "Who knows" Nikki said. "It's whatever you and her think is best" Ryan said "Though its her school life, if she wants it." "I think we can just tell them that we didn't have any way to put her in school" Nikki said. "Fair enough" Ryan said "We will see how that works." "I hope it will work" Nikki said "because that is partly the truth."

"Yes I know" Ryan said "And lying I guess is something we should try to avoid." "Yes we do need to avoid that" Nikki said. "Alright then" Ryan said nodding "When do you want to enroll her?" Cam just shrugged not really caring when they did it. "Soon" Nikki said "but its up to Cam too." "I say in a couple days would be good" Cam said "I would like to go by tomorrow to get some new clothes first." "Sounds good to me" Nikki said. The family had now made it home and it was just getting to the afternoon. "Are we still going to train today?" Garrett asked gently. "For a little while" Nikki said. "Ok" Garrett said quickly going to his room to put his new toys away before he came back out ready to train. "Cam would you be willing to help even after you start school?" Nikki asked as she stayed outside. "When it didn't interfere" Cam said "I don't know when I would be going to school during the day." "Ok" Nikki said "also if I need help I will ask your grandmother if you can't do it." "That's ok by me" Cam said. "It works for me" Nikki said as she waited for Garrett. "I am ready to go" Garrett said happily "And I think I am going to better this time." "We will see" Nikki said as her and Garrett headed to the spot they trained.

"I will go to my wolf form first" Garrett said. He set himself up and was soon starting to change. It seemed he had somehow gotten the ability to change on command now. Nikki was surprised to see this now and she was happy for him. He growled for a few moments but stopped soon enough. He just looked at them now. Nikki was speechless now and she was glad that Garrett was able to switch on command. "Now we have to test his control right?" Cam asked her mother. "Right" Nikki said. "Should we shift and attack to test that?" Cam asked "Or do you have another way?" "Shift and attack" Nikki said. Cam shifted and waited for her mother to do so before she would charge. Nikki shifted as well and charged. The two charged and Garrett just simply jumped out of the way. At first it looked like he was doing just fine but suddenly a growl came from deep in his throat, almost inhuman and he charged for Cam. Nikki had come in for another attack. The second attack from his mother had thrown Garrett off course and he didn't make contact with Cam. Garrett shock his head as he was struck by his mother and slowly began to shift back.

Nikki had shifted back now. "I'm sorry" Garrett said a little out of breath when he was back in his human form. "This wolf is so hard to keep under control." "Its ok" Nikki said "hopefully you will get control over it." "Maybe we should stop for today" Garrett said. "Ok that is fine" Nikki said. "Let's head back then" Cam said. "Works for me" Nikki said. The three of them went back to their caves, the kids going to their own rooms and Nikki going to her and Ryan's. When she walked in she found the bed already made for the night, Ryan was no where to be seen but she heard the shower running. Nikki had switched into her nightgown now. Ryan could hear her moving around from in the shower after he turned the water off. "That's you isn't it my love?" He called as he began to dry himself off. "Yes it is" Nikki said. "How did things go in training?" Ryan asked coming out of the bathroom now with a towel around his waist as he went to gather his clothes. "He did well in the shifting" Nikki said "but we had a little problem with his control." "He's still having a hard time controlling his form?" Ryan asked dropping the towel as he started to put his clothes on now "I am sure he will get it eventually." "I hope so" Nikki said. Ryan had his night clothes on now which were just a pair of shorts and no shirt. He waited to see if Nikki was ready to lay down.

Nikki laid down now ready to sleep. Ryan laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her as he always did. "We've had a busy day today don't you think?" He asked. "Yes we did" Nikki said "it was a great day." "And thankfully I still had money for us to use too" Ryan said smiling "Do you really think its a good idea for Cam to go to the school?" "I think so" Nikki said "we can't keep her from an education." "That's true" Ryan said "But what about the others from the family? Do you think they would want it too?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "I guess after we openly send Cam to school the others of the family will ask about it" Ryan offered "And if they do we can let them decide if they want it for their kids or not." "That sounds good" Nikki said. Ryan then started to massage her belly gently like he always did at this time. Nikki liked it and fell Ryan wished she didn't fall asleep so quickly. He enjoyed be able to talk and cuddle with her. But even in the long years that they had been together he had gotten few chances to do so. Ryan just smiled and began to fall asleep himself. Nikki slept all night and she was glad to finally get some rest. Morning came but Ryan woke up first this time. He got up out of bed hoping not to wake up Nikki just yet.

Nikki was still sleeping. Ryan got ready for the day and went to make breakfast for everyone himself. Nikki continued to sleep a little longer. Once breakfast was done Ryan decided to wake up Nikki gently. Nikki woke up now. "Morning" She said. "Morning" Ryan said "I got breakfast made." "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and got changed. Ryan had the food set out on the table and went to get the kids as Nikki came back in after changing. "Thank you for doing this" Nikki said. "Hey I should make breakfast every now and then" Ryan said "It's no problem." "True" Nikki said. The kids came in at that point "So what's the plan for today?" Ryan asked. "If Garrett is up for it we will try training again" Nikki said. "And I will take a trip back into town alone right?" Cam asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Alright then" Cam said "I guess you can give me what I need for the clothes and I will be on my way then?" Cam finished her food now. Nikki handed her the money. "Be careful" Nikki said.

"I will be" Cam said moving on towards town. "Are you going to train me alone today?" Garrett asked seeing his sister leave. "Oh ok" Garrett said "Just making sure" He had finished his food now as well. Nikki had finished as well and went to find her mom. Her mom had been up a few hours and was relaxing in her own room. "Hey mom" Nikki said coming into her mom's room. "Hello" Her mom said "Anything wrong?" "I was hoping that you would be willing to help me train Garrett" Nikki said. "Sure" Nikki's mom said. "Thanks mom" Nikki said. "Is Cameryn going to be with us?" Her mom asked. "She went to town" Nikki said. "She did?" Her mom asked "I guess she enjoyed it when you guys went there yesterday huh?" "Yes she did" Nikki said "also Ryan and I were thinking about sending her to school." "To the human school?" Her mom asked "You sure about that?" "Yes" Nikki said "she is wanting to go." "Well if you think everything will work out then sure" Her mom said "But what about the others of the family?" "We are going to let them decide on whether or not they want to send them" Nikki said.

"You never went" Her mom said "What do you think of Cam going?" "I don't mind the idea" Nikki said "I want her to be happy and at least be able to have human friends." "That's true" Her mom said "I am sorry you were never really able to have that." "Its ok" Nikki said "I know dad would have never approved anyway." "That's the only reason you didn't go" Her mom said "But shall we move on to train little Garrett then?" "Sure thing" Nikki said "and thanks again mom." "It's part of what I am here for" Her mom said smiling and walking with her to where they were going to train Garrett today. The family made it to the site they train at. Cam had made it to town now and made her way back to the clothing store. She had already planned on what outfits to get but she hoped to see some of her new friends while she was here. She was in luck and spotted Jackie and Raven getting some clothes of their own. "Hey guys" Cam said. "Oh hello again Cameryn" Jackie said "How is it going?" "It's going " Cam said "also I will be going to school I think." "You mean ours?" Jackie asked. "Yea I hope so" Cam said. "That's good to hear" Raven said "I guess we will see you there. And I hope your here for more clothes." "Yea" Cam said. "We'll help you out then" Jackie said "What kind of clothes you thinking of getting, something form fitting and tight or loose and free?" "Something that would fit" Cameryn said "Probably form fitting." "Sounds good" Jackie said "Something like that would look good on you."

"I think this is nice" Cameryn said as she pulled an outfit off the shelf. "That works" Jackie said "Wanna go try it on?" "Sure" Cameryn said as she went to the dressing room to try on the outfit. Cam had come out of the dressing room with the outfit on to see what Jackie and Raven thought of it on her. "It looks good" Jackie said "And much better then that other old school outfit you had before" Raven added. Cam had went back to the dressing room and changed back to her other outfit. She come out of the dressing room now. She then went to get the other outfits she had looked at before and tried them on. "Just how many of these are you going to buy?" Jackie asked "They have to cost a pretty penny I'm sure." "Just these three" Cam said "I have two others at home that I bought yesterday." "So what will you do after you get them?" Jackie asked. "Wear them to school or out to the movies or something like that" Cameryn said "also has Tracy said anything else about me?" "Not that I know of" Jackie said "What about you Raven?" "Nope" Raven said "I bet him and Max are still at the mall though." "I hope so" Cam said "I want to tell them the news." Cam had paid for the outfits now . "Lets go to the mall and see" Cam said as she was leaving.

"Let's go then" Jackie said as she and Raven followed her. "I am glad to have friends like you guys" Cameryn said. "Yup" Jackie said "It was good meeting you" They made it to the mall now and the boys were there in the food court again. "Hey Guys" Cameryn said waving. The two boys waved at her "Good to see you again" Max said "What's up?" "Nothing much just shopping and its good to see you two again" Cameryn said "also I may be going to school with you guys." "That will be fun" Max said. Tracy smiled at her. Cam smiled at Tracy. "Yes it will be" Cameryn said. "What are you going to be doing here?" Max asked. "Nothing much" Cameryn said "just wanted to come see you guys and tell you the news." "Ok then" Max said "I bet you want to go off to talk to Tracy again huh?" "Yes" Cam said "Tracy come please." Tracy nodded and came closer to her. "My mom and dad actually said let med ate you" Cam said softly to Tracy. "That's interesting" Tracy said "Do you want to?" "Sure" Cameryn said "are you willing to?" "If that is what you want" Tracy said. "I would like that" Cam said. "Why is that?" Tracy asked "I am not all that interesting you know."

"I think your handsome" Cam said. Tracy actually blushed "What makes you say that?" He asked. "I just do" Cam said "you may not think yourself handsome but I do." "So what is the plan?" Tracy asked "If you want to go out somewhere, when and where?" "I am not sure yet" Cam said. "You just wanted to make sure it was ok with me first?" Tracy asked "Is that it?" "Yes" Cam said. "We will have to decide what we are going to do for that date but yes I accept" Tracy said smiling. "I am glad" Cam said "I am sorry but I have to go now." "But where do you have to go?" Tracy asked "And why so soon?" "I guess I can stay a little longer" Cam said "my parents know I am in town." "You live outside of town?" Tracy asked. "Yes I do" Cam said "so I was going to leave now and get there before nightfall." "Would you like me to walk you home?" Tracy asked. "No thanks not yet anyway" Cam said "I am sorry." Cam had headed for the door and started to leave. "O....K?" Tracy was a little hurt but let her go and went back to the group. Cam made her way back home but she had to be thinking about Tracy along the way.

She found that night was just about coming in and her mom, grandmother and Garrett were walking back into the caves themselves as she came back. Cam made it to her mom. "Mom could I talk to you please?" Cam asked. Garrett and her grandmother had already made it to their rooms now. "What is it honey?" Nikki asked. "What would it be like to have a human come by here?" Cam asked "Tracy wanted to walk me home." "I don't know" Nikki said "you would have to tell him who you really are and everything." "I know" Cam said "Would that be a bad idea you think?" "I don't think so" Nikki said "look at me and your dad I am a wolf and your dad is human so if he can accept you then that would be good." "But you said dad read about our kind first right?" Cam asked "What if Tracy never read anything about us?" "Right" Nikki said "also if he don't accept you then he is not a true boyfriend." "I know one thing" Cam said "I bet he will never say anything about it to anyone else as quiet as he is." "You can tell him" Nikki said "and see how he takes it." "And what would be the best way to say it to him?" Cam asked "I mean do I come right out and say it?" "Get him in a place that is quite and tell him the truth" Nikki said.

"That is not going to be hard" Cam said smiling "He always wants to talk alone anyway." "Once he accepts that then you can bring him home" Nikki said "that is if he does." "But I will have to do that tomorrow" Cam said looking outside "Its already getting dark." "Ok" Nikki said "also if you want I will go with you." "Do you think that that would be best?" Cam asked. "Yea I will go with you just in case" Nikki said "now lets go get some rest." "Alright then" Cam said leaving to her room. Nikki had went to her room now. Ryan was actually already in bed when she came in surprising enough . Nikki had switched into her clothes and put on her nightgown and she went to brush her teeth and then she laid down."Is everything ok?" Ryan asked softly. "Yea Cam just needed a little advice" Nikki said. "What about?" Ryan asked as he wrapped his hand around her again. "Tracy wanted to bring her home and she wouldn't let him" Nikki said. "And what will she do now?" Ryan asked. "She is going to tell him the truth" Nikki said. "It would be good to get another human in with this family" Ryan said "It would show the others that humans are not all so bad." "True" Nikki said. Ryan began to massage her stomach again now.

Nikki was falling asleep. Ryan let her do so though he wished for one night that she fell asleep a little slower. He soon went to sleep himself, burying his face in her hair gently. Nikki was fast asleep now and she hoped nothing would wake her. The night was peaceful for them both and soon morning came again. Nikki was still sleeping. Ryan was starting to wake up but saw that Nikki was still sleeping so he stayed laying down. Nikki was stirring now. "Is it morning already?" Nikki asked slightly awake. "Sadly yes" Ryan said still awake. "Ok" Nikki said as she was getting up. "I wish we could still lay down though" Ryan said. "I know" Nikki said "but we can't." "Yes I know" Ryan said getting up. Nikki got up and went to take a shower to wake herself up. Ryan would need one too, oddly enough to do the same but unless Nikki, randomly said she would want one with him he was just going to splash water in his face as she took hers. Nikki got in the shower now and she washed up. After she finished she dried off and went to get her clothes for the day. Ryan just admired when she walked by to get her clothes as he splashed water in his face to wake him up. Nikki got dressed now. "Morning" Nikki said. "Uh huh" Ryan said just smiling at her "Morning to you too."

Nikki went to get the kids up now. Ryan just shook his head and went to fix some form of breakfast while Nikki went to get the kids. "Cam are you awake?" Nikki asked as she made it to Cam's room. Cam had just gotten up "Yeah" She called "I'm up, is breakfast ready?" "Not yet" Nikki said. "Dad's making it I guess?" Cam asked. "Yes he is" Nikki said "Now I am going to go get your brother up." Nikki had walked to Garrett's room "Garrett time to get up" Nikki said. "Coming" Garrett called. He was ready, he had woke up a little earlier and he made sure his toys weren't sitting in the middle of the room for someone to step on as he came out to greet his mother. "Hey mommy" He said. "Hey sweetie" Nikki said "your up earlier than normal why?" "I don't really know." Garrett said "I guess the trip to town wasn't as tiring as hunting and training." "Oh ok" Nikki said "did you pick up your toys?" "Yup yup" Garrett said smiling "I always do." "Ok just making sure" Nikki said as her and Garrett made it to the kitchen. Ryan had things cooked and ready and smiled when they all walked back into the kitchen. "Wow it smells delicious in here" Nikki said.

"Think so?" Ryan asked "Just a simple breakfast." "I know so" Nikki said "that's the best kind." "You have a point" Ryan said as everyone started to eat. "So what's the plan today?" Ryan asked after a while. "Training" Nikki said "and a hunt." "What about setting up my schooling today?" Cam asked. "We can do that too" Nikki said. "It would have to be first so that Garrett so can train till night fall" Ryan said "Unless you want to train him while I take Cam into town." "We can all go" Nikki said "I can train Garrett when we get back." "Even me Garrett asked?" As he looked up from his food. "Yes even you" Nikki said. "I won't be in the way?" Garrett asked. "I don't think so" Nikki said "Ryan what do you say?" "I wouldn't think so" Ryan said "He doesn't have the habit of getting under foot." Nikki had finished eating now and she went to the room to get changed. Ryan finished as well and set the dishes in the sink for all of them before he made sure the kids had some good clothes to put on and when back to his and Nikki's room. "Honey do you think we can maybe go to the mall again?" Nikki asked.

"Sure" Ryan said "What are you thinking of getting?" "I just want to look" Nikki said "and maybe get another outfit for Cam." "You know there is nothing stopping us from getting stuff for us too you know" Ryan said smiling. "I know that but I got what I wanted a ring" Nikki said "the only other thing I may need is another nightgown." "Speaking of which do you want to do something special for the vows or just say them together one night as we swap rings?" Ryan asked. "We can do something special for our vows" Nikki said "but I still haven't gotten them done yet." "Fair enough" Ryan said "Take as long as you need to honey. We ready to go?" "Yes" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and walked with her back out of the caves. And the whole family went back to town again. "Do you want to go to the school first or to the mall?" Ryan asked. "The school first" Nikki said. "Let's do that then" Ryan said leading the way "Though I hope it is still in the same place." "It should be" Nikki said. "We can only hope" Ryan said and in fact it was. "Looks just like I remember it before I ran off" Ryan said with a smile. The family had went in now to see if they could get Cam signed up. They had a few difficulities it being her first enrollment in a school but after some much needed dilberation the head of the school said that she could have a day or so to study a paplet and would then have a entrance exam to see what grade she would fall in for her work.

"When will she have to do that?" Nikki asked. "After she has a day or two studying the paplet." The head of the school "It's not everyday we have a girl her age come in who was home schooled their whole life." "Ok" Nikki said. "Do you think you can do that Cameryn?" The head master asked Cam. "I think so" She answered softly "This shouldn't be too hard for you" The head master said. "Now is there anything else speical that she requires? Medication and things perhaps?" "No she doesn't" Nikki said. "Alright then" The head master said "I think things should work out fine. Welcome Cameryn" The head master offered her hand and Cam took it to shake her hand. "Just return in a few days and things should be fine" The older woman told them all. "Thank you" Nikki said. "Alright then that's done" Ryan said as they left the school now. "Be sure to study that Cam" He said "I will" Cam said. "Cam I will let you study that instead of you helping me with the training" Nikki said "I will see if Sammy or mom will do it." "Alright" Cam said "What are we doing at the mall?" "I wanted to come here" Nikki said "and also I was going to see if you wanted another outfit." "I guess so" Cam said "That gives me what five?" "You should have five now and this would make your sixth one" Nikki said.

"Six new outfits to go with this day and age" Cam said "Sounds good." They had made it to the mall now. "Ok" Nikki said "Garrett you and your dad can go where ever while us girls go to the clothes." "Yup yup" Ryan said playing with Garrett's hair and walking with him to the toys and other things. Nikki and Cam went to the clothing store and Nikki hoped to find her a wedding outfit or at least something special for her to wear when her and Ryan do the vows. Cam saw her looking at the prettier dresses "What's up mom?" She asked "Is something going on?" "Ryan and I are going to do vows to show that we are married" Nikki said. "Vows?" Cam asked "You mean marry like humans do?" "Yes Cam" Nikki said as she went and tried a dress on. When she came back Cam smiled "It looks great on you mom" She said softly. "So you do you think your dad would like it?" Nikki asked. "I am sure he will" Cam said smiling. "I didn't want to go all out but I like this" Nikki said as she went back into the dressing room to change into her other outfit so that she could pay for this one. "I am sure dad isn't going to want to go all out either" Cam said. "Do you think it is going overboard getting this dress?" Nikki asked. "No" Cam said "Dad will like the dress" then she smiled playfully "of course he would have to get something dressy too and I don't know how much he would like that."

"True" Nikki said. "You want me to help him get a suit to match?" Cam asked "They are supposed to match right?" "Yes they are suppose to match" Nikki said "and I think that would be good if you helped him." "Alright then" Cam said "Do you want to go get him then?" "Not really" Nikki said "because I don't want him to know that I bought this." "Then how will he get one that matches?" Cam asked. "We can do it" Nikki said "but I don't want him to see it until we do the vows also you should remember the colors in it and that is all we really need." "Ok that works" Cam said "He's going to love it mom." "I hope so" Nikki said "so lets go find your dad." "Ok then" Cam said. And the girls walked on towards toys to try and friend the other guys. They found them looking at handheld video games. "Ryan would you go with Cam for a bit please and I will stay with Garrett" Nikki said. Nikki also whispered to Cam "remember the colors." "I guess I can" Ryan said raising an eyebrow "What are you girls up to?" "Nothing" Nikki said. Ryan followed Cam back to the clothing part of the store "What's going on?" Ryan asked. "Nothing" Cameryn said. "Then why did your mom decide to swap kids?" Ryan asked "I don't know anything more about clothes in this day and age then she does."

"Mom just wants you to have something special" Cam said. "Something special?" Ryan asked "Like what?" "Just trust me on this its something special and I don't want to spoil it" Cameryn said. "Alright then" Ryan followed her to the section of clothes that had men's suits. "Oh that suit looks perfect" Cam said as she went over to it. "Perfect suit?" Ryan asked "I see she wants us to dress special for the vows doesn't she?" "I won't tell you" Cam said. "Well then" Ryan said holding the suit "I guess I should go and try it on then." "Yes you should" Cam said. Ryan did so and soon came back with the suit on. "Wow dad you look great" Cam said. "Think so?" Ryan asked "I have not worn a suit like this in a long time." "Yes I do" Cam said. "Well let's pay for this and we can head back to your mom" Ryan said. "Ok" Cam said. The two went back to her mother. "Now why did you go and do that?" Ryan asked "You could have just asked about a dress you know." "I wanted it to be a surprise" Nikki said "I am sorry." "I'm not complaining" Ryan said "Just joking around, I guess you didn't want me to see your dress?"

"No I didn't but since you know then I guess its ok" Nikki said. "Well of course I would know your getting a dress" Ryan said "That's obvious but I don't know what it looks like and that's the main thing that counts anyway." "True" Nikki said "Lets go home now please." "Of course" Ryan said walking with the family out of the mall. Nikki was upset a bit that Ryan found out but she didn't mind now. The family made it home and Nikki went to her mom's room. "Is something wrong?" Nikki's mom asked as she entered. "I need your help on making a vow and also I would like you to hide this in your room until the day me and Ryan share our vows and exchange rings" Nikki said. "Of course" Her mother said smiling as she put the dress in her closet still in its bag. "So what kind of vows we talking here?" "Marriage vows" Nikki said. "Well I know that" Her mom said smiling "What do you want it to say, what do you want the vow to be?" "Something short and sweet" Nikki said "but I don't really have any ideas on how to start it." "Well what kinds of things would you promise him?" Her mom asked "That's all these really are you know." "Ok" Nikki said "I promise to love him and care for him forever." "Does that work mom?" She asked.

"Just change promise to vow and that's pretty much all it takes" Her mom said smiling "Are you going to promise him anything else?" "I vow to give him my heart body and soul" Nikki said "and I vow to love and care for him." "Well you already said the second part" Her mom said "What about trusting and understanding him?" "That would work" Nikki said "I vow to trust and understand him with all my heart." "All right then" Her mom said looking at the notes carefully "You have 'I vow to forever love and care for him. I vow to forever trust and understand him. I vow to give him my heart and soul' sound good?" "It sounds good to me" Nikki said "thanks for your help mom." "Not a problem" She said "I hope it goes well for you too." "I want to do it on the Alpha Rock so that the whole family could see it" Nikki said "if that is ok?" "When are you thinking of doing it?" She asked. "Soon" Nikki said "In a couple of days maybe." "Just let us all know the night before, at the start of the hunt and I am sure everyone will be happy to watch" Her mom said. "Ok" Nikki said "I have to clarify with Ryan as when we do it but I will let everyone know." "Sounds like a plan then" Her mom said smiling. "I look forward to it, now get back to that loving man of yours." "Ok mom" Nikki said "I love you and thanks."

"I love you too honey" She said "And be sure to love that man of yours just as much." "I will mom" Nikki said as she left the room now. Ryan was at the desk when she came back into the room. "Hey honey" Nikki said. Ryan looked up from the desk and smiled at her "Hello" He said simply. "Honey when are we wanting to do the vows?" Nikki asked "because I want to let mom and everyone know also I want to do it on Alpha Rock." "Maybe the day after tomorrow?" Ryan offered "That way I can get mine done and we can make sure that Cam gets in the school ok." "Ok" Nikki said "what do you think of doing it on Alpha Rock?" "Fine by me" Ryan said softly putting his paper back in the drawer and moving to change into his night clothes. Nikki had changed into her night clothes now. "So we ready to lay down huh?" Ryan asked looking at Nikki. "Yes we are" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and walked with her towards the bed. Nikki made it to the bed and laid down now. "I love you sweetie" Nikki said. "I know you do" Ryan said laying next to her. "And I love you too." Nikki was laying down now and she was glad to have someone to truly love her for her. Nikki wasn't sure now on what to talk about.

"You look like you got something on your mind." Ryan said "Everything ok?" "I just don't know what to talk about now" Nikki said. "Why do you want to talk?" Ryan asked. "I just would think it was too quite" Nikki said "and you usually want to do something before we fall asleep." "I do that's true" Ryan said softly "But you usually don't." "I know but for some reason I just can't go to sleep right now" Nikki said. "Well it would relax you" Ryan said "I could pleasure you a little if you like." "That would be good" Nikki said. Ryan just smiled and massaged her belly a little bit seeing if that was all she would really need. Nikki was relaxing now but it wasn't enough. "I love you" Ryan said and started to move up to her breasts gently. "I love you too" Nikki said as she was relaxing more now. The two spent the night loving on each other and relaxing and the days seemed to fly by as Cam made it into the college, got closer to Tracy, and Garrett even got full control. Ryan and Nikki said their vows and were offically married. Before long Cam was wanting to really tell Tracy who and what she was. She met him on a bench after class to speak to him. "What do you need?" He asked softly as always. "I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else" Cam said "Do you believe in werewolves?"

"Werewolves?" Tracy asked "Sure, they make good monster movies." "Do you believe they exists?" Cam asked. "I guess they could" Tracy said "Though I don't think any of the legends about them are real. The whole wolf curse turning into a half wolf by moonlight. That never set well with me." "I will show you something but you can't say anything to anyone" Cam said as she began to shift. "Woah now what the heck?" Tracy started though it was a yell it wasn't loud. Tracy was a little scared but something told him that this was still Cam. He waited. Cam had switched back to her human form now. "Tracy I am a werewolf" Cam said "but you can't say anything to anyone promise me that." "Trust me I won't" Tracy said "Who would believe me?" "Probably no one" Cam said "and thanks for keeping this a secret." "Is everyone in your family like this?" Tracy asked softly. "Yes they are" Cam said. "How did you all become like this?" Tracy asked "And please don't tell me it was like some curse put on your family or something."

"We are all born like this" Cam said. "So you are another race then right?" Tracy asked "How does your kind feel about humans?" "They like humans" Cam said "my dad Ryan is human and everyone loves him." "I thought you said everyone in your family was the creature you are?" Tracy asked "And if your dad is human wouldn't that make you half?" "Ryan is my step dad" Cam said "my real dad was a werewolf so I am full werewolf but my brother Garrett is half." "I guess your telling me all this means that we are finally ready for me to meet your family?" Tracy asked. "Yes" Cam said as she was leading him to the family. "I really do care about you" Tracy said "I am glad you trust me enough to do this." "I care about you too" Cam said as they made it to the cave. "You live in caves?" Tracy asked "I guess that makes sense." "This is my family's cave" Cam said as she walked inside with Tracy. "Hi there" Ryan said waving to the boy "Your mother is watching over Garrett right now is this him?" "Yes it is" Cam said "Ryan this is Tracy and Tracy this is my dad Ryan." Tracy was quiet now but he offered his hand. Ryan took it and shook it. "I see that you are shy as my daughter said. Tracy nodded. Nikki was still with Garrett.

"Have you two gotten close?" Ryan asked Tracy but looked towards Cam for the answer. "Close as in what?" Cam asked not sure what he meant. "I want to make sure that you really do care about him" Ryan said smiling "And if you do does he know what you are?" "Yes dad he knows" Cam said. "And what does he seem to think of that?" Ryan asked "Does it interest or scare him?" "I think it scared him a bit but I think he is used to it" Cam said. Tracy nodded "That's good to know" Ryan said. "Your mother should be in soon." Nikki had come in as they were talking. "Hey mom" Cam called "This is Tracy." "Hey Tracy its nice to meet you" Nikki said. Tracy smiled and nodded. Nikki shook his hand now. "Did everything go ok with Garrett?" Ryan asked. "Yes it did" Nikki said. "So what are we going to do now?" Ryan asked. "I don't know" Nikki said as she went to her's and Ryan's room. "Cam if you want to you can take Tracy to your room for a while but I will come and check on you and he would have to leave after a time" Ryan said to Cam as Nikki walked on into their room and Garrett went to his. "Ok" Cam said as her and Tracy went to her room. Nikki was getting dressed now for the hunt. "So you are going on a hunt tonight then?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I am" Nikki said. "Do you think Cam should?" Ryan asked "With her spending time with Tracy." "Nah she can stay here since she has Tracy over here" Nikki said. "What did you think of him?" Ryan asked. "I like him" Nikki said "what do you think?" "Well he sure seems capable of keeping a secret." Ryan said "He didn't even talk to me." "Cam said that he was shy" Nikki said "he may just talk to her until he gets used to us." "Of course" Ryan said "So you ready now?" "Yes I am ready" Nikki said as she was heading out. Ryan just watched her for a moment and let her go. Nikki passed Garrett's room and he came out to her. "I'm ready" He said happily. "Ok" Nikki said "lets go." "What about sissy?" Garrett asked. "She has company here so I won't bother her" Nikki said. "Oh" Garrett said "Ok then" The two then go off on the hunt. Nikki smells prey close. Nikki had caught the prey now. Cam was in her room now with Tracy. "Have you ever read any books on werewolves?" Cam asked. "A little bit" Tracy said softly "Your parents seemed nice." "They are real sweet" Cam said. "Do you have any of the books that would teach me about your kind?" Tracy asked. "My dad might" Cam said "but I don't have any."

"Do you think it would be ok to ask him for some?" Tracy asked. "I don't think it would hurt" Cam said. "Would you rather me be the one to ask him?" Tracy asked "I could do that right quick and then come back. Or we can wait and ask him before I leave." "We can ask before you leave" Cam said. "So what should we do now?" Tracy asked "What do we have interesting in your room?" "Nothing really" Cam said "if you like we can go for a walk." "That sounds like fun" Tracy said. "Dad" Cam called. Ryan came to her room "Yes?" He asked. "Tracy and I are going to go for a walk" Cam said "also do you have your books on werewolves?" "I do and you can just be careful out there" Ryan said walking with them as they started to leave and handing her the book. "We will" Cam said "I think we are going to head to the park." "Remember your mom and everyone else is out there too" Ryan said. The two then left. "What are your other family members doing?" Tracy asked. "My family goes on hunts" Cam said "its how we get our food sometimes." "Hunts?" Tracy questioned "As wolves?" "Yes but we only hunt animals now not humans" Cam said. "That's good to know" Tracy said.

"We are glad that it is this way" Cam said. "Really?" Tracy asked. "Yes" Cam said. "So what does the book say" Tracy asked. "It mostly tells about the legends" Cam said "if you like you can read it." "Could I take it home?" Tracy asked. "I don't know about that now" Cam said. "We could ask when we get back maybe?" Tracy offered. "Sure" Cam said. Nikki and Garrett had come back from the hunt now. "Do you want to head back in?" Tracy asked "We have walked around for a while." "Sure" Cam said. They walked back home afterwards. And found everyone home "I guess I should head home too" Tracy said softly. "I thought you wanted to ask my dad if you could take the book with you?" Cam asked. "Oh right" Tracy said as they came closer to the room "Would you ask?" "Ok" Cam said "daddy." "Hmm?" Ryan asked turning to her. "Tracy wants to know if he can take the book with him " Cam said. "As long as he keeps it safe" Ryan said Tracy nodded and bowed to Cam before starting to leave the cave. Cam followed him out. "Bye Tracy" Cam said "see you tomorrow."

"Alright then" Tracy said walking away. Ryan had walked to watch him go. "He's a good boy" He said softly. "Do you think he is a keeper?" Cam asked. Ryan smiled at the choice of words "Sure" Ryan said "If you like him." "I do like him" Cam said "and I hope that he will stay with me." "Well at least that book will help him learn about us" Ryan said. "It is a good thing" Cam said "I am glad that you had the book." "Well you should get to bed now then honey" Ryan said playing with her hair as he walked back to his own room where Nikki was. "Night" Cam said as she went to her room. "Night honey" Ryan said walking back in to the room Nikki was in. Nikki was laying down now. Ryan saw her on the bed and walked over to climb in next to her. "Hey sweetie" Nikki said looking up from her book. "What are you reading?" Ryan asked. "A romance novel" Nikki said. "Really?" Ryan asked "What made you want to read that?"

"Yea" Nikki said "I was just in the mood to read something different." "That's good" Ryan said "I love you" and he laid down on his side next to her to let her read in peace. He didn't think he would go to sleep quickly but he didn't care he could feel her warm legs behind him. "I love you too" Nikki said as she finished the chapter she was on. Ryan didn't know when she would stop reading but he wasn't going to bother her tonight though he wasn't that tired at them moment. Nikki finished reading and she laid down now. Once he was sure that she was done with the book Ryan turned back around and put his arm around her. "So did you like the book?" He asked softly wanting to make small coversation for a bit before they went to sleep. "Yes the book is real good" Nikki said. "Ok A romance between heroes perhaps?" He asked "Or starcrossed lovers?" "Starcrossed Lovers" Nikki said. "Those are always the best" Ryan said smiling as he smelled her hair around his face. "I love you sweetie" Nikki said.

"I love you too" Ryan said wrapping his arm around her like always did. Nikki was falling asleep. Ryan placed his hand on hers and was just going to let her sleep even though he didn't know when he himself would go to sleep. He knew that he would be able to watch her for a few moments before falling asleep and that would be ok with him. Nikki was fast asleep now. Ryan just let her sleep and eventually he was able to fall asleep beside her like always did. Morning soon came and Nikki found that he was still asleep. Nikki didn't move because she wanted to be near him. If she were to turn around at this point Nikki would find that Ryan was postioned really close to her as always. His face still buried in her hair and arm on her hand and on her belly. Nikki had laid wide awake now. Ryan started to massage her belly again in his sleep. He seemed to love the touch of her skin against his own. Nikki loved this and so she moaned a bit. Ryan stopped moving his hand but still rested beside her. "I love you" Nikki said as she laid there. Ryan woke up now "Hmm?" Ryan asked. "I said I love you" Nikki said as they were laying there.

"I love you too" Ryan said softly "How long have you been awake?" "Not long" Nikki said. "What did you do all that time your still in the same place you fell asleep?" Ryan asked. "I just laid here because I didn't want to move" Nikki said. "You were comfy huh?" Ryan asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "And are you still comfy?" Ryan asked. "Yes I am comfy" Nikki said. "What made you want to read that book last night?" Ryan asked "You don't really worry about things like that." "I know that but I was just wanting to read" Nikki said "and that was the first book I grabbed." "So you had no special reason to read it then?" Ryan asked. "Not really" Nikki said "I just wanted something to read." "Shall we make breakfast then?" Ryan asked. "That would be good" Nikki said "I am hungry." "Alright" Ryan said getting up "Lead the way." Nikki got up and she led the way to the kitchen so that the two of them could make breakfast. Ryan followed and waited for her to start breakfast. Nikki got everything ready for breakfast and she started cooking. Ryan then went to get the kids for breakfast. Nikki had plated the food now and she waited for the family to come in and eat.

Ryan was soon back with the kids. Nikki went to sit down now. The kids began to eat as Ryan took his seat next to Nikki. Nikki started eating now. Ryan was eating as well and as they were eating Sammy walked in. "Hey Sammy" Nikki said. "How are things going?" Sammy asked. "Things are going real well" Nikki said "How is everything going with you?" "I am doing fine" Sammy said "I saw that little Cam had a friend over yesterday?" Sammy looked to Cam who nodded. "Yea" Nikki said "he was nice but shy." "So you are starting to let humans into the caves?" Sammy asked. "Yes and he is also dating Cam" Nikki said "what is wrong with humans anyway?" "Ok and I am sorry" Nikki said "It just seemed like you didn't like humans?" "You say that like a question?" Sammy asked "At any rate I wanted to ask you guys from the pack if they could do the same thing. They see Cam going to school and hanging out with the boy and want to go as well." "I think that would be a good idea" Nikki said "Ryan what do you say?" "Sure" Ryan said "If that is what they want to do" "Alright then" Sammy said "I will let them know" Sammy then got ready to leave. "I should get ready to head to school" Cam said smiling.

"Cam I put your lunch money in your room" Nikki said. "Alright thanks mom" Cam said moving to her room. "No problem" Nikki said as she finished eating. Cam then left. "What are we going to do today mommy?" Garrett asked. "Not really sure" Nikki said. "Can I just play outside for now then?" Garrett asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she put the plates in the sink. "I guess we just spend time at home huh?" Ryan asked. "That is a good idea" Nikki said. "What would we even do?" Ryan asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess we watch over our son and just rest for today." "Sounds good to me" Ryan said. Nikki and her family rested for the day. Soon the night came and Ryan thought they might go on the hunt. "You plan on hunting tonight?" He asked. "Nah" Nikki said. "So what will we do before we sleep instead?" Ryan asked "I know Garrett is still playing with his toys in his room and Cam is doing homework." "Just rest" Nikki said. "Alright then" Ryan said going ahead and laying on their bed waiting for her or to see what she would do. Nikki had changed clothes and laid down on the bed and read some more of her book.

Ryan just lay behind her, not reading over her shoulder, just enjoying his time with her. Nikki continued to read. Ryan just watched her for a moment his arm gently wrapped around her. "I love you" Nikki said as she was still reading. Ryan smiled and started to gently rub her belly as he whispered "I love you too" into her ear. Nikki finished the chapter she was on and she put the book on her night stand and laid down. "So you learning anything about how we humans show love?" Ryan asked teasingly. "Maybe" Nikki said teasingly "What do you think?" "I would hope so but I can't be too sure" Ryan said playing with her belly. "Yes it is helping me a lot" Nikki said. "We will just have to see how lovable you are when you get further into it" Ryan said letting his hand rest on her belly and his face bury into her hair like he always did. "Yea we will see" Nikki said. Nikki could feel his breath growing soft on the back of her neck as he relaxed. Nikki was relaxing now. "We got to do something interesting or I am going to fall asleep and with it being early and the kids not asleep I don't want to do that" Ryan said chuckling a little.

"Like what?" Nikki asked. "Could always tickle you" Ryan said playfully putting his hands close to her sides again. "Ok" Nikki said "you can tickle me." Ryan just looked at her. "You don't want me to tickle you" He said softly "You just don't know what else to say, too bad you can't show me something you learned from that book." "I don't mind you tickling me" Nikki said. Nikki turned to face Ryan and she started massaging his lower. "Hey now..." Ryan said a little started by the sudden action down there "What's up with that?" "That is one thing I have learned from the book" Nikki said as she stopped with it. The night went on like that. The two of them teasing and playing with each other. Soon everyone around the family's caves seemed to be asleep. Morning came and Nikki woke up first again. Nikki woke up and she went to take a shower now. Ryan still slept as she showered. He seemed to want to rest for most of the morning. Nikki had finished showering and she went into and changed into her clothes now. She thought about waking Ryan up but then decide she should check on the kids and make breakfast first. He seemed too peaceful. She found Cam just about ready to get up and choosing her clothes but Garrett wasn't in his room.

"Garrett" Nikki called. She called for his name on the outside of the caves but there was still no answer. Ryan was waking up now and came out to join her. "What's going on?" He asked. "Garrett is missing" Nikki said. "I will ask around" Ryan said "You go see Sammy and see if you can't go out and look for him" Cam came out "I want to help too" She said "No" Ryan said "You stay here" "But..." "Stay here." "Ok" Nikki said as she went to look for Sammy. "Sammy" Nikki called. "Yeah I am here" Sammy said "Something wrong?" "Garrett is missing" Nikki said "have you seen him?" "No I haven't" Sammy said "Do you want to go wolf and look around the woods?" "Lets go" Nikki said as she shifted to wolf form. Sammy followed her and the two went looking for Garrett. When Nikki sniffed around she caught what could have been his scent and followed it. Before long she found him, his clothes in shreds and laying against a rock near the river. Nikki shifted back. "Garrett are you ok?" Nikki asked. "I think I will be" Garrett said softly "Mom take me home" Sammy was still in wolf form and came next to him willing to carry him so that he could speak with his mom as they went back. "Ok" Nikki said as she lifted him up and laid him on Sammy. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know" Garrett said "I was playing with the others of the pack and I got lost I think." Garrett grabbed his head in pain. "When we get home I want you to rest please" Nikki said. Garrett didn't say anything he simply nodded and waited to be home. Soon he was in his room and Sammy shifted back. "Thanks for your help Sammy" Nikki said. Sammy smiled and patted the small boy on the head. "Of course" He said "I am just glad he's safe." "So am I" Nikki said "also if you ever need any help just ask." "Will do" Sammy said leaving as Cam and Ryan came into the room "Is he alright?" Cam asked. "He should be" Nikki said. "Do we know what happened?" Ryan asked. "All I know is he told me that he was playing with the others and got lost" Nikki said. "Well let's let him rest for the day" Ryan said "Cam you better get going you'll be late" "Right" Cam said moving to her room. "We will" Nikki said. Cam was soon dressed and heading for school again. She barely made it in time for the bell for her first class. Cam sat down next in her first class and listened to the lecture before the bell rang for the first break. She met Jackie and Raven in the hall. "How are things for you this morning?" Jackie asked.

"It was ok" Cam said "my little brother had disappeared this morning." "And that's ok?" Raven asked worried "How did you find him so easily?" "My mom and cousin found him" Cam said. "He must have not gotten very far" Raven said "Are you ready for our cooking class?" "Yea I am" Cam said. "I wonder what we will cook today" Jackie said following them to the class. The teacher hadn't came in yet. "Who knows" Cam said. The day went on and soon it was about time for the last classes. This was when Cam would see Tracy. Cam loved this class. Tracy smiled at her as the class went on and soon it was time to chose to lab partners. Cam chose Tracy for her lab partner. Tracy smiled and they worked together on the project. Cam smiled too. "So have you read the book?" Cam asked quitely. "A little bit of it" He answered his voice soft as always. "Ok" Cam said softly. "Does your dad want it back?" He asked. "No" Cam said "I was just asking if you had read it."

"Oh ok" Tracy said "What do you got planned later today?" "Not sure yet" Cam said. "Do you want to do something with me?" Tracy asked as they finished up the project. "Sure" Cam said. "Let's go and hang out at the mall" Tracy said. "Sure that would great" Cam said. "This is your last class too right?" Tracy asked. "Yes it is" Cam said. "You follow me out then?" Tracy asked as the bell rang. Cam followed Tracy out of the door. The two walked on to the mall. "Where do you want to go first?" Tracy asked "Clothing store or what?" "Food Court" Cam said. "Your hungry huh?" Tracy asked smiling. "Yes I am" Cam said. "So what do you want to eat?" Tracy asked. "Pizza" Cam said. "What sort of toppings?" Tracy asked smiling. "Pepperoni and Cheese" Cam said. "Sounds good to me" Tracy said going to the pizza part of the food court to order it. Cam was sitting at the table now alone. Once the order was made Tracy came back to her. "So things going ok at home?" He asked. "Yea everything is going good" Cam said. "I think we are getting pretty close don't you?" Tracy asked softly.

"Yes we are" Cam said. "I really care about you" Tracy said "I just don't know how well the family pack will like me." "They will" Cam said "I know it." "What makes you seem so sure?" Tracy asked. "Because they are starting to trust humans" Cam said "look at Ryan and my mom." "How large is your family anyway?" Tracy asked "I saw lots of people around those caves are they all your family in some way and wolves?" "Everyone you saw is my family yes" Cam said "they are all wolves." "That is a lot of people" Tracy said softly. "Yes it is" Cam said. "And your sure that they all will accept me?" Tracy asked "I'm not all that special, you don't even know much about me." "I hope so" Cam said "also tell me a little about your self please." "There isn't much to tell" Tracy said "I was always shy, I am surprised I have the friends that I do." "How did you meet Jackie and all of them?" Cam asked. "That was through Raven" Tracy said "She was the first one that talked to me, I guess she found me as mysterious as she was in middle school. "That is cool" Cam said. "Her friends grew and I met them through her" Tracy said "As shy as I was I didn't say much until I was alone with them." "Oh" Cam said "so is that why you only talk to me?"

"Right" Tracy said "I don't know why I do that but I just can't speak loudly around many people." "Its ok" Cam said "I am just glad to have someone to talk to." "So what do we do now?" Tracy asked "We are done eating." "I guess look around the mall now and then I have to head home" Cam said. "Sounds like a plan" Tracy said "I bet you don't have money do you?" "No but I can look" Cam said "if nothing else if I see something I like I can tell my parents." "True enough" Tracy said walking with her through the halls looking at the stores. They saw everything from clothing to gaming stores "Which should we check out" Tracy asked "I don't have any money and no easy way to get it either." "I am not sure" Cam said "There are too many shops." "Let's go to a clothing store first" Tracy said "That's the easiest to find stuff in." "Ok" Cam said as she followed Tracy. Tracy walked into the clothing store and decided to look at the girls clothes with Cam first to see if she liked anything. Cam found a few dresses she liked and a few outfits.

Tracy just watched her pick through them. He liked them all and he liked her. "Alright" Tracy said smiling a bit as they left. "Do you want to go on home?" "Yea" Cam said "it would be best." "Can I follow or do you want to go alone?" Tracy asked. "You can come with me" Cam said. "Alright" Tracy said following her to the caves again. Cam and Tracy walked to the caves now. They soon made it to Cam's home and found Garrett outside playing "Is that the little brother?" Tracy asked. "Yes" Cam said. "He's sweet looking" Tracy said "What's his name?" "Garrett" Cam said "and he is sweet." "He's the half wolf right?" Tracy asked. "Yes" Cam said "would you like to say hey to him?" "Sure" Tracy said walking with her towards her brother. "Garrett come here please" Cam said. Garrett walked over to them "What's up sis?" He asked her. "Garrett I would like you to meet Tracy" Cam said "he is a friend of mine from school." "Hello" Garrett said "Hi" Was all Tracy said "He's human like daddy right?" Garrett asked. "Yes he is" Cam said. Tracy smiled at the little boy. "He seems nice" Garrett said happily.

"He is nice" Cam said. "Let's let him play" Tracy said walking towards Cam's room. "Sure" Cam said as they walked in her room. Tracy smiled when they walked in. "Even though this is a cave it feels like a human home" He said "I guess your dad helped with that?" "Yes" Cam said. "I won't stay that long just wanted to come in and relax a bit before the walk home." Tracy said "I will finish that book as soon as I can." "Ok" Cam said. "Do you want me to go ahead and leave now or do you have something else to talk about?" Tracy asked. "How do you like the book so far?" Cam asked. "Its interesting and surprising" Tracy said smiling, "I would have never thought a form of wolf people could have existed but here you are." "I am glad you like it" Cam said. "I guess I should head home now" Tracy said getting up. He was tempted to ask for a hug or say he really, really liked her but he didn't know how she would take it. "Bye" Cam said "I guess I will see you tomorrow in school." Cam wanted to hug him but she wasn't sure if she should. Tracy's hands were in a position where they could hug if one of them moved closer but Tracy was moving away instead.

Cam went closer to him and hugged him. Tracy was a little surprised by the hug but smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you" He said very softly. "No problem" Cam said "I love you." Tracy was a little surprised to hear that but smiled "I love you too" He said. "You are a very sweet and lovable guy" Cam said. "Even though I am shy and don't talk around many people?" Tracy asked softly. "Yes" Cam said. "I will see you at school tomorrow" Tracy said still softly as he started to leave. "See you tomorrow" Cam said as she went and started on her homework. Ryan watched Tracy as he left and noticed how much longer he and stayed with Cam this time. He walked back into his room to Nikki "I think they are getting closer" He said with a smile. "That is a good thing" Nikki said "she likes him and he likes her." "You wanting to go hunting tonight?" Ryan asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "Well its just about to be that time" Ryan said with a smile tossing her her hunting attire. "Better get ready." "Thanks honey" Nikki said as she changed into her hunting attire. "I love your look in that" Ryan said "Have fun."

"I will" Nikki said "Garrett you coming?" "Yup" Garrett said coming out to them. Nikki and Garrett went outside the cave now. "Is everyone ready?" Nikki asked. Most of the family seemed ready and willing to go. Nikki noticed that a lot of the younger members of the family had backpacks now, and uniforms for Cam's school. Nikki and Garrett took off first. A few minutes into the hunt Nikki shifted now. Garrett was able to shift as well and soon they picked up the trail of what seemed to be a strong buck. The two of them took off after the buck now. They soon caught up to it and were able to bring it down. The two of them dragged the buck back to the cave now. Everyone else finished up their own hunts as well and Ryan was waiting for Nikki and Garrett when they came back into the room with the buck. Nikki shifted back now. "I see that you got a big one there" Ryan said smiling. "Yes we did" Nikki said. "It will feed us for a while" Garrett said shifting back now and moving to his room.

Nikki nodded. After a while she was taking the meat out and she started making patties out of it. Ryan just smiled "Looks good already" he said. "Thank you" Nikki said. "Is that dinner for tomorrow or what?" Ryan asked smiling. "Actually its for tonight" Nikki said as she started frying the burgers. "That works" Ryan said "Either way." Nikki continued to cook the patties and once they were done she placed them on buns and then on the plates. Ryan got up and went to the kids to tell them that the meal was ready and soon returned with them to start eating. Nikki started eating as well. "Cam how would you and Garrett like to go and get the berries?" Nikki asked. "Sure" Cam said "For desert I guess?" "Yes" Nikki said "my special pie that you both like." "That sounds good" Garrett said smiling. "I am glad" Nikki said "because that is what will be for dessert." "Let's go" Cam said and the two kids left to go pick the berries. "At least things seem peaceful around here" Ryan said after they left and as Nikki got things set for the pie.

"Yes it is peaceful" Nikki said. "You know I like that pie too" Ryan said "Did your mom show it to you?" "Yes she did" Nikki said "she was always the cook when I was younger." The kids eventually came back in with the berries. "Here you go" Garrett said smiling. "Thank you" Nikki said as she started getting everything ready. Soon the pie was done and the family all ate it as a group. "Now then you get what work you have left done" Ryan told Cam. "Then it's lights out." Cam nodded and the kids went on out of the kitchen towards their rooms. Nikki was cleaning up now. Ryan helped her by doing the dishes to speed things up. "Thanks" Nikki said as they finished. Nikki then took a piece of the pie to her mom. While she did that Ryan went to their room and made sure that things were set on the bed for them to sleep that night. He was just finishing up when she walked back in and getting his clothes together for a shower. He smiled at her when she came back in time to catch him getting them.

"I love you" Nikki said as she switched into her night clothes. Ryan smiled at her as she changed, "I guess I will see you in bed when I get out" He said a little sad "Your already changed and everything." "I am sorry honey but I needed to get out of the dress" Nikki said. "You could always take it off and take one with me anyway" He said "Its up to you." "I guess I can" Nikki said as she took off her night gown and followed him into the shower. Ryan just smiled and made sure the water was good for them both before climbing in after her. "You go first" Ryan said softly as he started to help lather up the soap on her hair and back. Nikki was glad to have time with him. Once that was done Ryan let her run the water down her body to rinse it off. Smiling at how her hair sparkled under the water. Nikki finished rinsing the soap off now and she climbed out and dried off. Ryan just let her do so has he lathered himself up and rinsed it off and came out to stand beside her. She finished drying off and she went into the bedroom to get into her night gowns.

Ryan was soon done drying off and went back in the room to meet her. Nikki was laying down on the bed reading now. Ryan sneaked up behind her and tickled her from behind as she was reading. Being sure she didn't lose her place. "Hey now that wasn't fair" Nikki said laughing about it. She put her bookmark in the place she was at now. "Why did you do that?" "Just wanted to." Ryan said smiling playfully. "You were too cute to pass up." "Ok" Nikki said as he tired to get him back. Ryan quickly moved out of the way and smiled at her. "Nope" He said "I am too quick for that." "I am going to get you" Nikki said. "No you won't" Ryan said "Not unless you slow me down somehow." "Or I speed up" Nikki said as she tried to get him again. Ryan smiled but wasn't able to get out of the way the second time. He laughed as she tickled him. "I stand corrected" He said smiling still. "Or sit as it were." Nikki was laughing as she was tickling him. Ryan smiled "I love you" He said smiling. "I love you too" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and kissed her on the lips softly to surprise her. Nikki kissed him. Ryan smiled against the kiss and hugged her tightly. "Let's get some sleep honey" He said softly.

"Ok" Nikki said as she got up. Ryan laid next to her to get some sleep smiling as he put one hand on hers while he put the other on her belly. Nikki was laying down now. Ryan just waited for her to fall asleep as he smelt her hair softly. The shampoo from their shower smelling good in it. Nikki did fall asleep now. Ryan just smiled and let her sleep as he started to fall asleep himself. The morning came and Nikki was up first. Nikki then went into the kitchen to make breakfast and she made some berry pancakes. Ryan woke up soon after and followed to help her. Nikki was cutting the berries when Ryan came in. "You want me to get the batter set up for you to put the berries in?" Ryan asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she was still cutting the berries. Ryan did so as the kids came in smelling the food. "Do I smell berries?" Garrett asked. "Yes you do" Nikki said "I am trying something different." "Different?" Cam asked "Different how?" "Berry pancakes" Nikki said. "Interesting" Cam said "Should be pretty good." "I hope so" Nikki said as she was finished with the berries.

Ryan also had the batter ready for the berries and brought to the side so Nikki could place as many berries as she wanted into it. Nikki put all the berries she cut into the batter and she started pouring it into the frying pan. "Smells good already" Ryan said "Where did this idea come from anyway hon?" "From making the pie last night" Nikki said "and plus I had extra berries." "Makes sense" Ryan said smiling. Soon the pancakes were done and the smell of the berries traveled around the whole home. Nikki plated the pancakes now. The whole family ate the pancakes for breakfast. And soon Cam was heading out to school while Garrett went out to play. Nikki finished eating now. Ryan was also done. "So what do you plan on doing today?" He asked "Relaxing again or going to see your mom or Sammy?" "Just relaxing" Nikki said "and maybe going to see my mom." "I am here if you need some way to relax" Ryan said with a smile "And remember I have my movies too." "I remember" Nikki said "I am going to take mom some pancakes."

"Alright" Ryan said "I bet she will like them." "I hope so" Nikki said as she took the pancakes to her mom. She found her mom rocking in the chair that they had got for her a few years "What do you have for me now?" Her mom asked as she looked up from the book she was reading. "Some berry pancakes" Nikki said. "Sounds good" Her mom said "Are things going ok?" "Yea" Nikki said "its fine." "Is Cam having fun in the school?" Her mom asked. "I am guessing so" Nikki said "she don't really talk about school and I guess its because we never ask her." "What about that one friend she has?" Her mom asked. "Tracy" Nikki said "he is sweet but shy." "Shy?" Her mom asked "Shy how?" "Shy as in he don't want to talk to a lot of people" Nikki said. "Is Cam trying to change that?" Her mom asked. "I think so" Nikki said. "Make sure she is" Her mom said smiling teasingly "If the boy is to become the next leader when Cam is female he will have to be less shy, at least around us." "I will be sure to tell her" Nikki said.

"Thank you for the pancakes my sweet daughter" Her mom said "And look after that boy." "Your welcome" Nikki said "and I will." When Nikki left her mom's cave she ran into Sammy "Oh hi" He said softly "How are you?" "Hi" Nikki said "I am fine how are you." "I am doing good" Sammy said "I was wondering if I could spend some time with little Garrett today, I want to show the boy some moves." "Sure just be careful" Nikki said. "Of course" Sammy said "I always am" Sammy smiled and then followed her to her house to see Garrett who was playing with a ball in the front part of the cave. "What's going on?" He asked when his mom and Sammy walked up. "Sammy wants to hang out with you" Nikki said "he said he wants to show you some moves." "Sounds like fun cousin Sammy" Garrett said "Where are we going?" "Just follow me bud" Sammy said "I will show you." The two walked off. Nikki walked into the cave now. "Where's Garrett off to?" Ryan asked as she walked in. "Sammy wanted to hang out with him" Nikki said "Sammy said he wanted to show Garrett some moves." "That's should be interesting to find out about" Ryan said "So now what will you do?" "Rest" Nikki said "since both kids are gone."

"Sounds good to me" Ryan said following her to the bedroom yet again. "Honey if you want to do something else you can" Nikki said. "There isn't really much to do." Ryan said "Unless we watch a movie or read together or something. The time we spend together is usually peaceful and sweet rather then romantic anyway. Besides we have two kids what need do we have to be romantic anymore?" "True" Nikki said "and a movie would be good." "That couch is looking awefully comfy" Ryan said smiling leading her to the living room now. "Yes it is" Nikki said as the two of them sat on the couch together and watched a movie. The movie was over quickly and the afternoon came. "Looks like both kids won't be back until time for the hunt" Ryan said smiling. "Who knows" Nikki said "this is the first time I have ever let Garrett go with Sammy." "True enough" Ryan said "But being as close as he is I don't think Sammy would hurt him." "I know" Nikki said.

"We might as well go read a book" Ryan said smiling "I don't think we have enough time to watch another movie unless you really want to." "Lets watch another movie" Nikki said. "Fair enough" Ryan put in another movie and once it was over it did in fact start to get dark and Garrett was coming back home. "Hey Garrett" Nikki said "how was it with Sammy?" "It was.... fun" Garrett said softly before he went to his room without another word. It didn't seem that Sammy had came with him. Nikki knew something was wrong so she went to see Garrett. "Garrett honey what is wrong?" Nikki asked. "What do you mean?" Garrett asked not looking up at her, he was playing with the new action figures they had got him. "What happened with you and Sammy?" Nikki asked "you seem upset." "He told me things" Garrett said "That's all." "Like what?" Nikki asked.

"He said their were things that you had kept from me" Garrett said "Things that I didn't need to talk to you about, only with him." "Tell me please" Nikki said. "He didn't want me to" Garrett said "You always told me to listen to those above me. I don't know who to listen to now I'm only a little kid mom, this shouldn't be dropped on to me." "Honey I am over Sammy" Nikki said "I am the Alpha Female so you should talk to me." "I'm not a wolf mom!" Garrett said loudly and suddenly "Don't talk to me like I am!" "Garrett you are a hybrid which means your half human half wolf" Nikki said as she left. "What was that all about?" Ryan asked worried about both his wife and son. "What happened?" "Sammy told him things" Nikki said "and he told me that he wasn't a wolf and not to talk to him like one." "And you just left him like that?" Ryan asked. "I told him that he was a hybrid which meant that he was half wolf half human" Nikki said "I don't know what else to do." "You go talk to Sammy" Ryan said "I am human I will talk to our son." "I don't know if I can" Nikki said. "Go see him" Ryan said "See what he says about it." "Ok" Nikki said as she went to go talk to Sammy. "Ah yes" Sammy said when she entered as if he expected "To what do I owe this honor Cousin?"

"What did you tell Garrett Cousin?" Nikki asked. "Just what he needed to know" Sammy said "I told him about you and his father's past. And I showed him what he is." "You know he is half wolf and half human which makes him a hybrid" Nikki said "also I was trying to keep it from him because of the fact that I didn't want him hurt." Sammy just shook his head and gave her a smile, one that didn't seem to be from something nice. "What do you have on your mind Cousin?" Nikki asked. "I know he's a hybrid but what he didn't know is what human's were like" Sammy said "I showed that to him, and now he knows he has to choose to be a wolf or a man. And when he does with his power and my combat skills things will change around here." "I don't think so" Nikki said "Ryan and I are the Alphas so you can't do anything without telling me or him." "Dear cousin your forgetting" Sammy said "I was second in command to Garrison, your uncle never denied me that rank, he didn't acknowledge it either, but he didn't deny it. The same goes for your oaf of a husband. The pack still sees me as second in command. I can control them just as well as you can."

"Dear Cousin you know I could always deny the rank" Nikki said. "You could try" Sammy said "you would have to do it in front of the whole family be my guest." "If you want to be in command be my guest but you seen what happened to my dad uncle and Garrison" Nikki said. "And that right there is the whole reason you won't be able to deny my rank" Sammy said. "You will be killed eventually" Nikki said "trust me on that cousin." "Exactly" Sammy said "If you decide to kill me how well do you think the family is going to take it?" "Probably not too well but you see how they took my dad's and uncle's and Garrison's deaths" Nikki said. "Well in order to deny me my place you are going to have to tell them that you have a reason to mistrust me and do you think that with all these wolves around and your biased view that will work out?" Sammy asked. "Probably not" Nikki said. "Exactly" Sammy said "Sorry Cousin but your hands are tied. I've covered all the angles you just have to hope your little son makes the right decision." "I hope so" Nikki said as she was getting ready to leave. "Good luck cousin" Sammy said a little bit too cheerfully. She made it back to her own cave and found that Ryan had calmed Garrett down and now Cam was home. "What did you find out from Sammy?" Ryan asked.

"I really don't trust him now" Nikki said "I am going to talk to my mom for a while." "We will be alright" Ryan said "I have calmed Garrett down, you go ahead." "Thank you" Nikki said as she headed to her mom's room. She found her mom still sitting in the chair. "Is something wrong honey?" She asked noticing the look on her daughter's face. "Mom its Sammy" Nikki said "he showed Garrett what I wanted to hide from him and I don't know what to do." "What is he trying to accomplish from doing that?" Her mom asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "What part does Garrett play?" Her mom asked "What is Sammy's plan for him?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "I am scared and worried that Sammy is wanting to over throw me." "I hate to tell you this honey but do you know who you sound like?" Her mom told her. "Who?" Nikki asked. "Your uncle" She said "Why do you think he wanted an heir so badly? Bad enough to hurt you he didn't want to lose his crown, just as you don't." "Is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked. "You don't need to be that way" Her mom said getting up from her rocking chair and moving to her bookshelf and grabbed a book. "Having time to think and reading these human novels has made me realize that pride is a horrible thing."

"You know mom technically Sammy was supposed to be the next in line" Nikki said "I may give him what he wants." "No he was never the next in line, only second in command." Her mom said. "Is there a way I can drop that?" Nikki asked. "Growing up you always took the easy way out" Her mom said in thought, "Are you sure you want to do it again?" "I am willing to this time" Nikki said "I don't want him to hurt Garrett." "No you don't understand" Her mom said "The easy way isn't going to save Garrett from getting hurt, maybe physically but not emotionally." "What do I do then?" Nikki asked. "Did Sammy give Garrett any form of a choice?" Her mom asked "Or was just trying to brainwash him?" "I think he told Garrett that he would have to choose being a wolf or being human" Nikki said "and I don't know about the brainwashing." "Alright" Her mom said "I would say the best thing to do would be to keep it low profile and make sure that Garrett makes the right choice." "Ok" Nikki said "thank you for helping me out." Nikki had gotten up to leave now. "Be careful" Her mom said as she walked out. Nikki made her way back to the den that she stayed at with her family "So what did she say?" Cam asked.

"Too keep a low profile and make sure Garrett makes the right choice" Nikki said "Ryan what did you get from Garrett?" "Only that Sammy had told him that even though he was a hybrid he would have to choose to follow the life of a man, or the life of a wolf. And that we couldn't lead him because being both we would get thoughts and ideas mixed." Ryan said. "Did he tell you what he would choose?" Nikki asked. "He said he wasn't sure yet" Ryan said "And that Sammy had given him a few days to think." "I don't want Sammy alone with him" Nikki said "so one of us is going to have to be with him." "Not a problem" Cam said quickly "I'll go he won't expect me." "Cam are you sure you are up to this task?" Nikki asked. "I have to at least try don't I?" Cam asked "Dad can't face him and he knows all your moves." "Alright Cam" Nikki said "just be careful please." "I will be mom" Cam said "Once he decides I will go with him when he goes to tell Sammy his choice." "Ok" Nikki said "also make sure you tell us what he decides when you hear it and come back home please." "I'm not leaving yet nor have I decided" Garrett said coming out of his room now "No matter what I will tell you guys first. Your my mom and dad."

"I thought you had to tell Sammy first" Nikki said "also if its ok with you Cam is going to be there just in case Sammy tries anything." "He never said I had to tell him first" Garrett said "I just want to make sure that all of you know I have to have time to think." "Ok" Nikki said "still Cam is going with you because I don't trust Sammy now." "I understand" Garrett said. "Garrett you know you don't have to be afraid to talk to us" Nikki said "we love you even though you are a hybrid." "Right mom I know" Garrett said "I am just confused right now." "I will try to help if you like" Nikki said. "He wants an answer but I don't have one" Garrett said "Which is better human or wolf?" "I think both is better because in a way we are all human and wolf" Nikki said "Ryan what do you say?" "Well all of you are human and wolf" Ryan said "I don't have wolf in me." "I think your wolf is better but its also better to be human" Nikki said. "That doesn't really help" Garrett said softly. "Just trust me both are good" Nikki said "without one you wouldn't be whole." "So which should I act more like?" Garrett asked "If I had to choose."

"I don't know on that" Nikki said "that is your choice." "I want to choose human but I am not sure" Garrett said. "If that is what you want" Nikki said "then it is ok with us." "Are you sure?" Garrett asked. "Yes" Nikki said "your our son and I will always love you." "So do you want me to go tell him I choose human then?" Garrett asked. "Sure if that is what you want" Nikki said. "Let's go Cam" Garrett said, Ready to head for Sammy's house." "Be careful" Nikki said. The two made their way to Sammy's house. "Have you made your desicon?" Sammy asked as they entered. "Yes" Garrett said "And why is she here?" He asked indicating Cam. "Just to be here" Cam said "Do you have a problem with me being here?" "Hey hey chill" Sammy said "Just wondering." Cam stayed quite for a bit now so that Garrett could tell Sammy his choice. Garrett stuttered a bit but spoke up. "I choose human" He said "Human huh?" Sammy asked "What do you think of that Cam?" "Its his choice" Cam said "I will still love him no matter what." "Yes but your a wolf and he chose human doesn't that make you just a little bit mad?" Sammy asked. "No" Cam said "why would you ask me that?" "Makes him different doesn't it?" Sammy asked.

"He is different but he is still my little brother" Cam said. "Are you sure about that?" Sammy asked "You do know Ryan isn't your father right?" "I know this" Cam said "he is my step father and that just makes Garrett my half brother because we have the same mom." "And now he is wanting to be human" Sammy said "Not the wolf that he is, denying your side of the family." "He will still be my brother no matter what" Cam said "Garrett lets go please." "Remember what I told you" Sammy told Garrett as Garrett and Cam went back to their parents rooms. "Garrett remember what mom and dad told you they they will love you no matter what" Cam said "and that goes the same for me." "I know" Garrett said they soon made it back home. "Did anything happen?" Ryan asked. "How did it go?" Nikki asked. "He seemed ok with his choice" Cam said. Garrett didn't say anything at the moment. "Did Sammy try any thing?" Nikki asked. "No he didn't" Cam said "He just talked to us is all." "Ok" Nikki said "did he try to brainwash you?" "If he did he must have done before I was there" Cam said "He didn't have any effect on me."

"Ok" Nikki said "I am just glad that you are both ok." "Me too" Cam said "Are we going to hunt tonight?" "I don't know" Nikki said "but I need to talk to the other adults if they will listen to me." "I guess you will have to go to them one at a time" Ryan said "If you hold a meeting Sammy will catch it." "I know" Nikki said "that is what I am worried about even doing it alone with them." "Do you want me to go with you?" Ryan asked. "No" Nikki said "but I would like Garrett to go with me." "Me?" Garrett asked "Why me?" "Because you know whats going on" Nikki said "please Garrett you could save a lot of your family." "Save them?" Garrett asked "Save them how?" "Keep them from following Sammy" Nikki said "are you willing to help?" "Why can't they follow Sammy?" Garrett asked. "He knows more of wolves then we do." "Who knows what he will do" Nikki said "if I know Sammy he would try to turn them against me." "What does it matter anymore?" Garrett asked "We live as humans now right? The only wolf thing we do is hunt." "It does matter" Nikki said "one of these days this will be yours and your sister's pack." "But we are leaving aren't we?" Garrett asked "We have to, to not live as wolves."

"Yea but I can't leave right now until I find the replacement Alphas" Nikki said "if Ryan still has his house we can live there." "That is what Sammy is for right?" Garrett asked. "He is only second in command" Nikki said "and I don't trust him to run the pack." "But he is most logical choice isn't he?" Garrett asked. "I don't trust him" Nikki said "but yes he would be along with others." "What makes you not trust him?" Garrett asked. "I have a feeling that he is up to something" Nikki said "but I don't know what." "So what are we going to do?" Garrett asked. "I want to stay" Nikki said "and I would like you all to stay as well." "I guess we have to hope that the pack can accept us as humans" Garrett said. "They will" Nikki said "they accepted your dad." "Why is it so hard to belong somewhere?" Garrett asked. "I don't know sweetie" Nikki said. "Do you think you belong?" Garrett asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. Garrett was sad as they made it to one of the other family member's homes "Yes?" It was Dana and Dina's home. Nikki was glad to see her cousins. "hey guys" Nikki said. "Is something wrong?" Dana asked. "I need to talk to all of you" Nikki said "where is Aunt Marge and Uncle Eric?"

"They are here" Dina said leading Nikki and Garrett inside. "Thank you Dina" Nikki said as she followed her. "What's up?" Eric asked when they walked on in. "Its Sammy" Nikki said as she told them what was going on. After a while she said to them "I have a feeling he is up to something but I don't know what" She said. "So Garrett chose to be a human then?" Eric asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "What are you going to do?" Marge asked. "I don't know yet" Nikki said "I want to stay but Garrett is worried that no one will accept him as human so he wanted to leave." "What do you mean?" Marge asked "I thought you were going to leave anyway?" "I don't know" Nikki said "the only thing is I don't want to leave this is my family and also I don't trust Sammy to be in charge." "You didn't tell me you were planning on leaving anyway" Garrett said softly. "I was going to before" Nikki said "but I am going to stay if that is ok." "Are you sure?" Dana asked "What about Sammy?" "That is why I want to stay" Nikki said "If Ryan wants he can take Cam and Garrett to his house while I stay here for now." "What are you thinking of doing about Sammy?" Dana asked. "I want to strip him of his title but the pack has to be with me on it" Nikki said "I am just scared that the family will follow him more so than me."

"What do you plan to do if he doesn't let you strip the title?" Marge asked. "I haven't got that far" Nikki said "I just know I have to something or Sammy is going to ruin everything." "You have to go in there with a plan" Eric said "If you don't you really will lose." "Do any of you have ideas?" Nikki asked. "You were all ready to go in there until I said you needed a plan" Eric said "What were you going to do, as a leader you can't think like you are." "I really never had a plan to begin with" Nikki said "I just can't stand to see any one hurt like Garrett was." "But I wasn't hurt" Garrett said "Merely given a choice, one that I had to make eventually. This is all you mom, your worry, why don't we just leave?" "Alright fine" Nikki said "I guess I will leave it all to Sammy even though I don't want to." Garrett soon got ready to leave his cousins house waiting for his mom. Nikki followed him out now. "Thank you mom" Garrett said "I'm sorry but everything is just too much right now." "Your welcome" Nikki said "If your dad will I will have him take you guys out of here." "What about you?" Garrett asked. "I need time alone" Nikki said "I am sorry."

They had made it back to Ryan's part of the caves now. "Do you think Dad will let you do that?" Garrett asked "Daddy let you do what?" Ryan repeated since he was close enough to hear. "Take him and Cam to your house" Nikki said "and let me stay here and have time alone." "What are you thinking?" Ryan asked "Your not going to do anything rash are you?" "No" Nikki said "because there is really nothing I can do anymore." "What do you mean nothing you can do?" Ryan asked "There is always something you can do. What do you think Sammy has planned?" "I don't know" Nikki said "That is what I have to think about." "If you are sure that that is what you think is best I will do" Ryan said "Just be careful." "I will" Nikki said "and I am sure." "Alright then" Ryan said "I guess we will head back to my old home if I still have it." "I hope so" Nikki said "also thank you." "You don't have to thank me" Ryan said "Just make sure to stay safe until you come to meet me" He then went inside to gather his things. "I will" Nikki said as she went to tell Garrett and Cam to get their things packed. The kids began to do so. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Cam asked and Garrett hugged her tightly. "Don't leave us mom." "Yes I will" Nikki said "I will meet up with you guys soon." "I hope so" Garrett said and Ryan came up to them. He smiled and offered a kiss to Nikki as he walked up.

Nikki kissed all of them. "See you soon right?" Ryan said walking on through the forest. "And if my apartment is taken by now I will send Cam back to tell you ok?" "Alright and see you soon" Nikki said "be careful all of you." "We have no reason to be" Ryan said "But you do" The three then began to walk away, Garrett kept looking back scared. Nikki went into the cave now and she went and sat on her bed to come up with a plan to see about taking Sammy's title away. She realized that Sammy was either tying to control Garrett or trying to lead the pack. And before Garrett he had watched Cam closely. He wasn't exactly wanting to overthrow her just deem her unfit to lead and then control her kids to pick up the slack. Nikki kept trying to figure out what to do but she wasn't come up with anything. "Whatcha doin'?" Sammy's voice was heard behind her. "Nothing" Nikki said "Why are you here?" "I saw your family leave and thought that if you finally came to your senses I should come here and make myself at home" Sammy said leaning against the door. "What is your plan?" Nikki asked "to rule the pack?" "That's part of it but not the only thing I want" Sammy said. "What else do you want?" Nikki asked. "I want your life to be miserable" Sammy said with a sneer "I want you to feel worthless." "Why?" Nikki asked. "Because you have done the same to me" Sammy said.

"What have I done to you?" Nikki asked. "You changed this pack" Sammy said "You made it....human...all that I trained for growing up was a waste." "I trained the same way too" Nikki said "and I didn't like how my dad and uncle had done everything and I thought I was making it better." "No you didn't" Sammy said "You were sheltered, babied, you don't have the heart of a wolf. If you did you have never fell in love with a scrap of meat." "He understood me" Nikki said "as to where no one else here did." "Exactly" Sammy said "You felt like you were out of place right?" "Yea a little" Nikki said "so what you want me to break up with him and go with someone here?" "I want you to choose" Sammy said "Just as your little halfling boy did. Be a wolf, or be a human. No matter what you may think, being both is impossible." "You know your impossible to deal with now I know why I never liked you" Nikki said "your too much like your brother Garrison." "I will treat you the same as I did your son. I will give you time to decide now you can either do that and come to me with the right choice or run away to your new life as a human." Sammy said walking off. Nikki had to make the choice and she knew what ever she did it would hurt her and her family. Nikki sat in her room and sobbed.

Nikki had been crying for some time now before she heard another voice. "Mom?" It was Cam "Is everything ok?" "No" Nikki said "Sammy is giving me the choice to choose between human and wolf and what ever I do will hurt us." "What makes you say that?" Cam asked. "Because if I choose wolf then that would tear Ryan up" Nikki said "and if I go human I won't be able to see anyone again so either way I am screwed." "So you have to decide between the three of us and the entire pack?" Cam asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Then why not come with us?" Cam asked "Is living as a human so bad? I've already gotten used to it at the school." "I just don't know if I could get used to human life" Nikki said. "Are you not even willing to try?" Cam asked. "I have been raised as a wolf" Nikki said "and I have been in the human world and lived there for a while." "You act like it's two different worlds" Cam said "I'm a wolf too mom, its not that hard." "I guess so" Nikki said "I just don't want Sammy to take over." "Mom I know you don't trust him but what has he really done to you?" Cam asked. "He has always out ranked me in everything" Nikki said "and now that I out rank him its hard to let it go." "But didn't you tell me that you were the princess at one time? The next in line as alpha female?" Cam asked "How did he out rank you there?"

"Hes always been better at everything" Nikki said "that part he didn't out rank me but he acted too much like a prince because he got everything he wanted and I didn't get much of nothing." "Well if he wants to lead the pack now let him" Cam said "It's not worth it I know that some members of the pack will come by and see us no matter what he says." "I guess its for the better but I know how he will run things and that is what I don't like" Nikki said "that is why I tried changing it." "I know mom but if it comes into contact with us we will take it as it comes" She said offering her hand "Now come on let's go get grandma and get to our new home." "Ok" Nikki said "lets go." Nikki took Cam's hand and went to get her mom. The two walked to her mom's room "Grandma we have a new place to go and we are taking you" Her mom stood up slowly and didn't say anything. "Take her to the house please" Nikki said "I am going to go tell Dana and Dina right quick." "Alright" Cam said "Follow me grandma" Cam and Nikki's mom then left. Nikki then went to Dana's and Dina's house.

Dana was the one that answered the door when she knocked "Oh hello again" She said "I thought you left?" "I am but I wanted to come and say bye" Nikki said "also if you guys are in town look us up." "We will when we can" Marge said walking in "And you be careful with all those humans around ok?" "I will Aunt Marge" Nikki said "and thank you also all of you be careful please." "We will be" Eric said coming and hugging her "We will remember what you taught us and not let Sammy change us back into the wild wolves we were before." "That is good to hear" Nikki said as she hugged them "also make sure everyone else tries to remember what I taught them please and I love all of you." "We love you too" Dana said smiling "You never forget us alright?" "I won't" Nikki said "also don't forget us." "Never" Dina said also smiling just like her sister. "See you later ok?" "Bye everyone" Nikki said as she took off towards town. Nikki found Cam on the outskirts of the forest just before town. "Come on mom I will lead you to our new place" She said. "Did you get grandma there ok?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Cam said showing Nikki the new house. "With all of the interest he collected over the years dad was able to buy this house with cash. It's all ours."

"Wow this place is nice" Nikki said as her and Cam went in. "Darn" Nikki said "I forgot to pack." "No you didn't" Ryan said "I got that don't worry." "Thanks honey" Nikki said. "No problem and lets hope that things are a lot calmer here then they were in the woods" Ryan said. "I hope it is" Nikki said "also Aunt Marge and Uncle Eric said they may try to visit us whenever they come to town." "That's good to know" Ryan said "Since I am going to be staying here I need to go back to doing my job again if I can." "I hope so" Nikki said "I guess its a good thing we are here in town now because it makes it better for Cam then." Nikki then smiled "Cam don't you see some of your cousins in school?" she asked. "At times" Cam said "But they hardly ever talk to me. At least they didn't before, who knows about now." "If they talk to you tell them to come and visit" Nikki said "and if they want to stay they can." "We shall see what they say" Cam said "I will ask them tomorrow but for now I think we should get some sleep in our new beds." "Good idea" Nikki said as she headed to her's and Ryan's room. Ryan opened the door to show a bed that was plenty big enough for them both.

"Wow this room is nicer than the one in the cave" Nikki said. "Yeah" Ryan said "I would hope so" He then got ready to lay down. Nikki then got ready for bed as well. "I love you" Ryan said as he climbed into the bed after changing. "I love you too" Nikki said as she laid down "Honey did you get my book?" "Yup" Ryan said "It's right here" He handed it to her still bookmarked. "Thank you" Nikki said as she started reading again. Ryan just handed it to her and smiled "You learning anything from it or just reading it for fun?" He asked. "Just for fun" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Ryan said just letting her read it for now as he placed one hand on her belly and the other played with her hair as she read. "I missed all this" Nikki said. "Missed all what?" Ryan asked softly. "Missed having my own room" Nikki said "at least like this." "Oh" Ryan said "So its something that you had as human that you missed huh?" "Well when we had the first cave I had my own room" Nikki said. "I know" Ryan said. He still kept doing what he had started as she spoke and read. "It feels great to finally have a room to ourselves" Nikki said.

"Too bad we have no reason to do anything in it" Ryan said playfully. "Yea I know" Nikki said "but I really don't think I can handle another kid." "Is it some wolf thing that says your going to get a kid every time?" Ryan asked "If so then what was your uncle worried about if he knew it would come anyway." "No there is nothing like that" Nikki said "I just figure that it might happen." "Well then if you don't want to risk it that's fine" Ryan said "I love you anyway" He then laid down next to her to let her finish reading taking his hands away. "I love you too" Nikki said as she finished the chapter was on. Ryan just rested behind her waiting to see if she would fall asleep before him knowing that it was probably true. Nikki was falling asleep now. Ryan just let her do so and smiled when he heard her soft breathing as he went to sleep as well. Nikki was fast asleep now. The night was peaceful and Nikki woke up first to the sunlight coming in from the window. Nikki climbed off the bed and went over to the window. Nikki looked out and saw all the other people getting ready for their early jobs and heading away from homes. She saw the woods she used to live in in the distance. Nikki missed life in the woods now. All her family was still there her cousins and Aunt and Uncle were.

"You ok?" Ryan asked waking up and standing behind her as she looked out the window. "I miss my family" Nikki said "its so different." "You have your family here" Ryan said "It's smaller but it's still here." "I know" Nikki said "I meant my extended family my aunts and uncles and cousins." "Your so used to being around them aren't you?" Ryan asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yes I am" Nikki said "I have always been around them so its hard to be away from them." "I can understand that" Ryan said "Most of them are good people, but with that many minds you can't count on them all agreeing." "True" Nikki said. "Which is better trying to control a family of four to five or a family fifteen to thirty?" Ryan asked. "I say the four to five" Nikki said. "There you go then" Ryan said smiling. "I am just glad to be home" Nikki said. "I am glad your home too" Ryan said "Now let's go downstairs for breakfast." "Good idea" Nikki said. They went downstairs and started work on breakfast. "So what are we going to make today more pancakes?" Ryan asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she was making pancakes. Ryan helped her mix the batter as her mom and the kids came down the stairs.

Nikki and Ryan finished the batter and Nikki started frying the pancakes. "It already smells good" Her mom said smiling. "Thank you mom" Nikki said as she plated the pancakes. Soon enough they were all eating. "I will need to go check my old studio today" Ryan said softly as he ate. "Ok" Nikki said "Why don't you take the kids?" "Probably wouldn't be a good idea" Ryan said "It is a building of mostly silver you know." "True" Nikki said "I forgot about that if I am not mistaken its where we hid wasn't it?" "Yup" Ryan said "Though if they really want to go I guess I can cover their mouths so they don't inhale the silver like I did you." "Kids would you like that?" Nikki asked. "What exactly is at this studio?" Garrett asked "All the pictures that I took many years ago." Ryan said "Some of when your mom was younger" "That would be cool to see" Cam said. "Just remember to keep your mouths covered" Nikki said. "Alright" Cam said "Why?" Garrett asked. "Your dad's studio has silver in it and silver can kill us if we get too much into our system" Nikki said. "Oh" Garrett said "But what are you going to do while we are gone mom?" "Stay here and clean" Nikki said "I know what the studio is like and I want you to see it and the pictures your dad took."

"Ok" Garrett said "Let's go dad" The three of them got ready and left with Ryan to the studio. It being a Saturday Cam didn't have to worry about school. Nikki was cleaning the house now. Ryan led the way to his old studio and was suprised to see that it was still standing and that none of his things had been moved. They were all covered with dust but they were still there. "Dad this place is amazing" Cam said "How long have you had this studio?" "I had only had it for a few years before I met your mom" Ryan said "But I haven't been here in decades." "How did you and mom meet?" Cam asked. "That's actually an interesting story" Ryan said "I was going to one of the large buildings in town to get an idea for my next movie and I came across your mom, she had went there to think." "Wow that is interesting" Cam said "So where was it you two met?" "That one Palace in town" Ryan said remembering the place. "Let's go back to your mom with a few videos and see if she wants to head there for old time sake." "Good idea" Cam said "it would be nice to see where you and mom met." "Do you want to see it too Garrett?" Ryan asked his son "Sure" Garrett said and the family then went back home to talk to Nikki. They found her just finishing up the cleaning. Ryan smiled at her. "Welcome back" Nikki said "so what did you think of the studio?"

"It was really cool" Cam said "And mom can we go to the place that you and dad first met? This Palace?" "That would be great" Nikki said "I would love to see the Palace again." "Do you still remember where it is?" Ryan asked "It's been quite a while." "Not right off the bat" Nikki said. "Do you think you will be able to find it?" Ryan asked "If we go out and look?" "It's possible" Nikki said. "Well let's give it a try" Ryan said smiling and offering his hand to her. Nikki took his hand and the family went to go to the Palace. "It shouldn't be too hard to find if it is still there" Ryan said. Nikki looked towards the woods again and saw Tracy make his way there again. "Cam didn't you tell Tracy we had moved?" Nikki asked as she found the Palace. "I hadn't got a chance" Cam said seeing him and running to his side before he got too deep in the woods. Soon enough the two of them came back to the family's side "That was close" Cam said "I don't know what would have happened if Tracy had went there." "Hey Tracy" Nikki said. Tracy was still really shy about talking with a bunch of people around but his curiostiy got the better of him "Why did you guys move into town?" He asked softly. "We chose to be human" Nikki said. "And just leave your wolf lives behind?" Tracy asked still soft. "Yea" Nikki said " There is still some of my aunts and uncles that said they wouldn't go back to the wild wolves."

"That's good" Tracy said "At least you still get to talk to some of them." "Yea some" Nikki said "a lot of Cam's Cousins are at your school." "I didn't know that now" Tracy said and then fell silent as they made it to the Palace after looking for it for a while. "This is it" Nikki said. "It looks wonderful" Cam said "I see why you always came here to think mom." "Its just as I remember" Nikki said "lets go in." "Yeah" Ryan said smiling as he walked on in with his kids and Tracy. Garrett was speechless as he looked up at how tall the Palace was. "This is where I met your dad" Nikki said "He was a photographer and he was taking pictures here." "And I ended up taking this wonderful picture of her instead" Ryan said smiling bringing out the old picture. "You kept that photo after all these years and you never told me" Nikki said. "I found it at the studio when I went back" Ryan said "Honest." "That was a long time ago" Nikki said "I was still a child then." "You weren't that young honey" Ryan said playfully "You were older then Cam is now." "But you have to think my father was still around" Nikki said "That is why I said that I was a child."

"What does your father have to do with you being a child?" Ryan asked. "You remember how scared I was to face him" Nikki said "also remember I also had to sneak away just to see you because my dad didn't like humans." "So you were a rebelling teen" Ryan said smiling "You were as beautiful to me then as you are now and you were far from a child when I first met you." "I guess" Nikki said "but do you remember what we did to my dad when we were here?" "I do" Ryan said "You can't tell me you think a child would have been able to do that." "I guess not" Nikki said "It was more grown up than anything." "You got it" Ryan said "Now do you want to head back home?" "Not yet" Nikki said "lets see if that Diner is still there and have lunch." "Good idea" Ryan said. Nikki and the family went to the diner. Ryan smiled as they entered the diner it was just as they had left it. "Lets see what we want" Nikki said looking at the menu. "It's the same as it was before" Ryan said and he ordered the meal that he remembered getting for himself all the time. "I think I will have a hamburger and a sprite" Nikki said.

The kids got the same kinds of sandwiches and they all went to sit down at a booth to wait on their meal. The family was glad to be spending time together. Once their meal was done an older woman came out to them. She looked about Ryan and Nikki's age and seemed almost familiar. "Ryan doesn't that girl seem familiar?" Nikki asked softly. "A little bit" Ryan said. The girl stopped and turned to them "Did you say his name was Ryan?" The girl asked softly. "Yes I did" Nikki said "and I am Nikki." "Where have you guys been?" The girl asked Nikki realized it was the girl that Ryan had introduced her to before Marie. "Its a long story" Nikki said "Also how have you been?" "I have been doing good I guess" Marie said then she noticed the kids "Are these..." "These are my kids my daughter Cam and my son Garrett" Nikki said "kids this is Marie." Tracy waved as well but said nothing. Marie smiled "Are they yours too Ryan?" She asked. Ryan smiled and nodded "And the quiet one?" "No the quite one Tracy is Cam's boyfriend" Nikki said. "Wow lots has changed for you guys I guess" Marie said. "Yes it has " Nikki said "also Ryan and I are married if you could call it that." "I figured that" Marie said smiling "And what do you mean if you could call it that?" "It wasn't an actual wedding" Nikki said "we just said vows." "That still counts I think" Marie said smiling.

"So do you have a boyfriend or any kids Marie?" Nikki asked. "Sadly no" Marie said "I could never get away from this simple job to do anything." "That's sad" Nikki said "also if you ever get time we have a place in town and you can come visit." "That's good to know" Marie said "I am glad that you guys were able to come back." "So are we" Nikki said "here is the address." "Thanks" Marie said "You guys take care I have to get back to work." "We will" Nikki said "and you take care." Nikki finished her burger and drink. Ryan finished as well so they were just waiting for the kids. "Now who was that?" Cam asked. "An old friend of ours" Nikki said "she is very sweet." "Seems that way" Cam said "See mom" Garrett said smiling. "So what do you think of this diner?" Nikki asked. "It seems like a good place to hang out." Cam said "It's old style though" Tracy commented "But I guess that's part of its appeal." "That is what makes this place special" Nikki said "all of this is original right Ryan." "I think so" Ryan said as the kids finished their meals. "We ready to go?" "I am" Nikki said "lets tell Marie bye before we go."

"Alright" Ryan said moving towards the front desk to catch Marie. Nikki seen her now. "See you later Marie" Nikki said. "Bye you guys" She said from behind the counter "Take care." "We will" Nikki said "you take care of yourself too." The family then left the diner and headed back for home. "That was a great lunch" Nikki said "and it was great to see an old friend." "Your right about that" Ryan said "I guess the woods and the wolves weren't our whole life huh?" "I guess not" Nikki said "Ryan do you still have the video you made forever ago?" "The one of you" Ryan asked "It's probably in the studio why?" "Because I wanted the kids to see it and I also wanted to see it again" Nikki said. "You go ahead and head home and I will go get it ok" Ryan said. "Ok" Nikki said "kids lets go." "Um..." Tracy tried to speak up. "Can he watch them too mom?" Cam asked. "Sure" Nikki said "if he likes he can stay at the house with us." Tracy shook his head. "Not right yet mom" Cam said blushing "We are still kids and I am sure his parents will wonder where he's went if he does that." "Ok" Nikki said "maybe another time." Tracy smiled to Nikki "I am sure he thanks you for the offer though" Cam said translating Tracy's non-existent speech.

"Its no problem" Nikki said "I see him as another son." Tracy looked to Cam "She's pretty quick in her decisions" She said smiling "You get used to it." The family made it home now. They entered the house and found Nikki's mother still resting in her rocking chair by the window. "Hello welcome home" She said softly as they came in "Where's Ryan?" "He went to his studio to get a movie" Nikki said "he should be here soon." "What sort of movie?" Her mom asked. "A movie that he done with me in it" Nikki said. "That's right he is a filmmaker and photographer isn't he?" Her mom asked. "That's right mom" Nikki said. "I can't wait to see it" Her mom said. At that moment Ryan came back in with the movie, "I hope it still works" He said softly "It was covered with dust." "I hope so too" Nikki said as they gathered around the tv. Ryan put the tape into the player and carefully started things up. The movie was a little bit staticy due to its age but it still worked. Nikki liked the movie even now. It soon got to the scene that Nikki was in as a teenager. "There she is" Ryan said smiling as they saw young Nikki running through the woods. "Wow Cam looks too much like me when I was her age" Nikki said softly. "You think so?" Cam asked.

"Yes I do" Nikki said. "I guess your right" Cam said. Tracy wanted to say something but stayed quiet. "Tracy is there something you wanted to say?" Nikki asked. "Just that I know where Cam got her good looks from now" Tracy said softly and shyly hiding his face a little as he did so. "And her liking for humans" Nikki said. "Hey now" Cam started "Now your just picking on me." "I am sorry" Nikki said "but your the only other one that has a boyfriend that is human." "As far as you know" Cam said "There are many cousins going to the school remember?" "True" Nikki said. The movie had finished now. "What did you think of the movie?" Nikki asked. "I liked it" Garrett said "A little fuzzy but that's ok" Cam said smiling "At least mom was in it." "Mom what did you think?" Nikki asked. "You did a good job honey" Her mom said "I am glad I got to see it." "I am glad you got to see it too" Nikki said. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Cam asked. "If you and Tracy want to go out then that is fine" Nikki said. Tracy was a little surprised that Nikki had thought that up but he smiled "Sure" Cam said "Let's go Tracy" The two then got up to leave. "Cam and Tracy you both be careful and be safe" Nikki said. "Always" Cam said. With that the two made their way to the mall.

"Garrett are you going to go to your room and play with your toys?" Nikki asked. "Was just about to mom" Garrett said smiling "I just wanted to look at this old tape that your movie was on first." "Why?" Nikki asked. "Just to see what it was like" He said "It looked interesting" Garrett then left up to his room. "Ok" Nikki said as she watched him go to his room. "Mom are you ok?" Nikki asked. "I will be" She said "Just need to rest in my chair." "If you need me I will be in mine and Ryan's room" Nikki said. "I should be ok" She said smiling to her daughter. "You go ahead" Ryan had already made his way up to the room to get some of his things that he still had packed in there set up. "Ok" Nikki said "I love you." Nikki was getting ready to head up to her room now. Ryan was still getting things set up when she walked in. "Sweetie do you think you could do a family photo?" Nikki asked. "Probably so" He said "You want one?" "Yes" Nikki said "I think it would be good to have it." "Alright" Ryan said "I guess we will have to wait until Cam gets home to do it then." "That works for me" Nikki said.

Ryan smiled at her at the idea of a family photo. Cam and Tracy had went to the mall first before they were going to go see a short movie. "So what do you want this time?" Tracy asked as they stood in the food court again. "Just a burger with ketchup only and a mountain dew to drink" Cam said. "Sounds good to me" Tracy said smiling "I'll get the same." "At least you have good taste in food" Cam said. "What do you mean by that?" Tracy asked. "Your starting to like the same foods as I do" Cam said smiling. "And that makes me have a good taste in food?" Tracy asked teasingly "Who says you do?" "I just know it" Cam said. "Uh huh" Tracy said smiling "At any rate the food is good anyway." "Yes it is" Cam said. "So do you want to head for the movie now?" Tracy asked. "Sure" Cam said. The two then walked on to the movies to get their seats before it started. Cam was glad to spend time with Tracy. "This is the best day" Cam said. "What makes you say that?" Tracy asked softly. "It just is" Cam said "you got to watch the movie my dad made and now we went to see this one its been a great day." "True" Tracy said "And now we don't have to worry about you going to the woods all the time and I can actually walk you home if I want to."

"That is so true" Cam said "and my mom and dad wouldn't care." "Nope" Tracy said chuckling "They even said I could stay a while your parents are awesome." "Which is a good thing" Cam said "and like my mom said she thanks of you as a son." "Because you have been around me a while" Cam said "at least that is what I figure." "True enough" Tracy said as the movie ended" Should I lead you home now." He offered his hand. "Sure" Cam said. The two then made their way to Ryan's new house. "Thank you" Cam said "I had a great time today." "Me too" Tracy said as he smiled at her his face close to hers. Cam wasn't sure what to make of this. Tracy backed away quickly not wanting to bother her with it. "I-I guess I will see you later" He said starting to leave. "Bye" Cam said as she went inside. Cam found her dad waiting for her he wasn't mad or anything, he was actually smiling. "What is so funny?" Cam asked. "Nothings funny" Ryan said "I just noticed what happened between you and Tracy out there." "What?" Cam asked. "The boy wanted to kiss you but was too shy to ask you know" Ryan said softly.

"Oh" Cam said "I didn't know." "I know you didn't" Ryan said "It's why I am telling you. You can't pick up on human body language well yet. Would you want to kiss him?" "Yes" Cam said. "Well the next time something like that happens make sure you do" Ryan said smiling "You two are cute together anyway." "I will try" Cam said. "That's a good girl" Ryan said "I'm not worried about him hurting you as much as I am worried about you hurting him, if you are anything like your mother..." He let that trail off. "What dad?" Cam asked. "Its easy for you wolf-girls to hurt us guys" He said softly "Without even trying, I just want you to be careful ok?" "I will dad" Cam said "also how did mom hurt you?" "She scared me" Ryan said "The pack attacked me for the hunt back when they hunted humans and I almost killed her." "How?" Cam asked. "With silver" Was all Ryan said and he started to make his way back to his and Nikki's room. Cam headed to her room now. Nikki was in the bath when Ryan walked in. Ryan walked in and didn't see Nikki at first but then realized she must be in the bathroom at the moment. He didn't hear any water so she must have been in there just to take a bath or use it. He got ready for bed and started to lay down.

Nikki was getting out of the tub now and she dried off and went into the room to get her clothes. "Hey Darling" Nikki said when she entered. "Why hello" He said "Since when do you call me that?" "I just now came up with it" Nikki said as she put on her nightgown. "Really?" Ryan said "Well I like it." "I am glad" Nikki said as she went to lay down beside Ryan. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ryan asked as he petted her belly like he always did. "I don't know" Nikki said. Ryan smiled and started to play with her hair with his other hand. "Wanna make another movie?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said "also lets not forget the family picture." "Of course not" Ryan said "Maybe everyone can be in the movie too." "That would be good" Nikki said. "I love you" Ryan said softly as he moved her hair away to kiss the back of her neck softly. "I love you too" Nikki said. "You know what I found out today?" Ryan asked softly going back to playing with her hair. "What?" Nikki asked. "Our little girl is growing up" Ryan said. "She might get her first kiss soon." "That is good" Nikki said "I hope she does get her first kiss." "Tracy wanted to kiss her as he left but she didn't realize he wanted it" Ryan said smiling at his daughters naivety.

"Just like me" Nikki said. "She is growing alot like you did" Ryan said "But at least she has no reason to rebel." "True" Nikki said "and at least she is getting to do something that I didn't which is going to school." "That's true" Ryan said smiling "Let's get some rest now ok?" "Ok" Nikki said as she just laid there thinking about how she had missed out on a lot of things. "Are you ok?" Ryan asked noticing that she wasn't falling asleep right away. "Yea I am fine just thinking about how much I had missed out on growing up" Nikki said. "Well now you can ask the kids all about it" Ryan said smiling "It will be ok." "I know" Nikki said "I am just glad they can grow up better than I did." "You grew up just fine honey" Ryan said. "True" Nikki said as she was falling asleep now. Ryan smiled as she fell asleep and was soon asleep himself. The morning came and Nikki found herself waking up first again. Nikki got up and went to go get breakfast started now. Ryan was soon up and downstairs as she finished breakfast. Nikki was plating the breakfast now. "Cam Garrett Breakfast" Nikki called "morning darling Ryan." Ryan smiled at the comment and sat down to eat as the kids came down as well. "How did you all sleep?" Nikki asked.

"We slept just fine" Cam said sitting down "Do we have any family plans today?" "Not that I know of" Nikki said as she sat down to eat. "Except for the photo that you didn't want me to forget" Ryan said smiling "And to make a family movie if everyone wants to." "Right" Nikki said "would you be willing to do it?" "Sure" Cam and Garrett said together "Could Tracy do it too?" Cam asked. "Ryan what do you say?" Nikki asked. "If he wants to" Ryan said smiling. "I think it would be good" Nikki said "Cam go ask him please." "I'll do that" Cam said as she finished eating. "Be careful and be safe" Nikki said. "Always" Cam said as she went to see Tracy. Nikki went to see her mom now. "Mom we are going to do a family photo and a family video are you up to it?" "I will do the photo but I think I will just watch the movie" She said softly. "Ok mom" Nikki said as she went to tell Ryan about her mom. "So what did your mom say?" Ryan asked. "She said that she would do the photo but she would watch the movie" Nikki said. "Alright" Ryan said "What sort of movie should we do?" "I am not sure" Nikki said.

"I think a monster movie would hit home to much so how about we do like a drama" Ryan said. "That would work" Nikki said. "Do you want to be the heroine?" Ryan asked smiling "Or make one the kids play the lead role?" "Let Garrett take the lead role" Nikki said "he does play a lot with his action figures." "I didn't think of that" Ryan said smiling "That would be funny, it be easiest to make it a silent film though so the parts aren't hard and its just for fun anyway." "True" Nikki said "I like that idea." "That way I don't have to have you guys memorize lines or anything and it would be easier to film" Ryan said. "Lets do the photo first" Nikki said "since it would be easier." "I was going to" Ryan said "but first we have to wait for Cam you know." "I know that" Nikki said "right now I am going to change." "What sort of outfit you thinking of using?" Ryan asked as he watchedv her pick through her clothes. "Something comfortable" Nikki said. As she was going through her clothes she found her dress. She laid it aside and then found out her outfit she was going to use. "That looks like it will work pretty good" Ryan said smiling at the soft outfit she had picked out. "Thank you" Nikki said as she was getting dressed. "So you want to play the role of the bad guy?" Ryan asked smiling. "I don't know" Nikki said "are we going to have a princess or a damsel in distress?"

"With Garrett being the hero why not he come to rescue a princess?" Ryan said "Cam would the be the best one for that, due to age and everything. And so that it doesn't look strange we can have Garrett in his wolf form the whole time." "I will play the wicked mother" Nikki said "and what do we do for Tracy?" "We could make him a flunky I guess or maybe someone to help Garrett" Ryan said. "Lets have him with Garrett" Nikki said. "Alright" Ryan said "Sounds like a plan. All we are really going to film is a battle scene that way its short. But if everyone has fun we will make more." "Ok" Nikki said as she finished dressing. Ryan and Nikki then walked back downstairs to see Cam coming back with Tracy. "Hello Tracy" Nikki said "Its good to see you again. "Cam told me something about a movie?" Tracy asked softly. "Yes we are" Nikki said "would you also like to be in our family photo?" "Well I guess that wouldn't hurt" Tracy said "You said you considered me family." "True but I was just making sure" Nikki said as everyone was getting ready for the photo. "After we do this we will talk about the video first before we do it."

"Good idea" Ryan said setting up his camera as everyone else prepared to have their picture taken. Nikki had went to sit by her mom. Once everyone was in position and Ryan had the camera set to take the picture in a few seconds he went to lean next to Nikki. Everyone said cheese and the camera flashed as it took the picture. "Thank you honey" Nikki said "now lets go over how we are going to do the movie." "Right" Ryan said describing that the movie was going to be a silent film and that Garrett in his wolf form was going to play the part of the hero. He was going to try to save Cam, playing the part of the damsel in distress from the evil queen's castle, the queen was going to be Nikki and Tracy was to be the young man helping The Beast, Garrett, save her. "What do you guys think?" Nikki asked. "Sounds like it could be fun" Garrett said smiling "I get to be a hero." "I like that" Cam said "I get to be a princess." "Sounds like it could be fun" Tracy said softly "And at least we don't have to memorize lines." "True" Cam said as they all went to change. "Cam would you come with me?" Nikki asked.

"Sure" Cam said following her mom. Nikki took Cam into her's and Ryan's room. "Cam I would like you to wear this" Nikki said handing Cam her wedding dress. "Your wedding dress?" Cam asked surprised as she remembered when her mom and her had picked it out "I will but why?" "I think it would make a great princess dress" Nikki said. "Well it does work" Cam said smiling "Sure mom, if it fits." "Lets try it on now please" Nikki said. "Alright" Cam said as she slowly began to slip the dress on. It fit but just barely, Cam was a little bit smaller around the middle then her mom. Nikki looked around to see if she had some ribbon she could put on it as a belt. She found a small red ribbon that would work perfectly. "Lets try this" Nikki said as she had placed the ribbon on Cam and tied it. "You look fabulous" Nikki said admiring her daughter in her dress. "Thanks mom" Cam said smiling "We ready?" "Not yet" Nikki said as she pulled out her dress she was using. She slid the dress on now. "How do I look?" Nikki asked. "Super evil mom" Cam said smiling playfully. "Thanks Cam" Nikki said as her and Cam walked down the steps now. "You two look great" Ryan said as he showed them the kind of outfit that Tracy would be wearing. Cam wasn't going to say anything but she loved the way her father's dress clothes looked on Tracy.

"Wow Tracy you look amazing" Nikki said "also where do we want to do this movie?" "It would probably be good to do the first shots outside near the woods" Ryan said "And then the rest will be in the basement." "That works" Nikki said. "Well Nikki hon you can watch from the sidelines for a while" Ryan said "You and Cam's scene will be in the basement. Right now the boys need to come with me outside." "Ok" Nikki said. Her and Cam had stayed inside and watched as the boys filmed outside. Nikki saw that Ryan had Garrett go into his wolf form before the shoot and the two did the moves that Ryan told them to do from the outside making motions and moving quickly. It wasn't long before Ryan stopped filming and came back to the house. "On to the basement" He said loudly as a director would. "Ok" Nikki said as her and Cam went first down the steps. They entered the basement. "Alright" Ryan said "Now be gentle but make sure it doesn't look that way honey and pin little Cam against the wall." "Ok" Nikki said as she did so. Ryan filmed the scene and then made sure that it seemed like Garrett had busted through the wall with all the rubble he had placed to the side. Nikki continued to act. She even tried to stop Garrett from saving Cam.

Ryan made sure that Nikki wasn't hurt when Garrett knocked her away and he seemed to pull Cam off of the wall even though she was never really stuck to it. Ryan had just made sure that it appeared that way. Tracy then came on the scene and got really close to Cam. Cam hugged both of the boys to thank them from saving her. Nikki was ok and she got up and went to grab Cam again trying to keep the boys from having her. Garrett knocked her away again. "Your defeated hon" Ryan said smiling at Nikki as the boys and Cam walked out of the basement 'Dungeon.' Nikki was happy now and she was glad that the family had fun. "That was great guys" Nikki said. "You did a good job too mom" Garrett said as he was shifted back now. "Thank you Garrett" Nikki said "you made a great hero and so did you Tracy and Cam made a great princess." "Now it will just take me some time to edit the tape as needed, add the text and whatnot and we should be good to go" Ryan said smiling. "I am glad we got to do that" Nikki said. "It should turn out good too" Garrett said happily. "I hope so" Nikki said.

It wasn't long before Ryan had the movie and photo both finished and he brought them to everyone for them to look at. "Wow everything turned out amazing" Nikki said "especially the video." "Looks like we got ourselves a hit silent film" Ryan said smiling "Even though the story was pretty simple." "It looks that way" Nikki said "and I am glad we got it too." Nikki then looked at her mom "What do you think of all this mom?" She asked. "You guys did a great job" Nikki's mom said smiling. It was just starting to get dark outside now. "I guess I need to head home now" Tracy said softly "That was a good movie though." "How about I lead you out?" Cam asked. "If you want to" Tracy said softly. Ryan smiled as they walked outside. "Your family likes me don't they?" Tracy asked softly turning to her now. "Yes they do" Cam said as she was leaning in for the kiss. Tracy was surprised that she was ready for the kiss now but smiled and took the offered kiss. Cam was glad to have her first real kiss. A few years later Cam and Tracy were married and Cam had used her mother's gown Garrett found him a girlfriend and Nikki's mom had passed away peacefully.


End file.
